Tsukasa's secret
by songoku2006
Summary: For years Tsukasa has been keeping a secret unknowingly. When strange events start happening around her, she will discover what was hidden from her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-Hidden Past revealed

"Who's there? I feel someone calling me, so who is it?" asked a young woman's voice.

"Let me out."

"Who are you? What do you mean?"

"I want out now! It's been so long being trapped like this so LET ME OUT NOW!"

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Be*

A hand had stopped the alarm clock ringing. It belonged to a purple haired girl around seventeen years old. She had woken up from a weird dream.

'What was that about? Someone wanting me to let them out, but from where? It doesn't make any sense. I don't know, anyway it's time to get ready for school.' thought the girl.

Getting up from her futon and stretching out some kinks. She was dressed in pink pajamas. The room she was in had typical look, only there seemed to stuffed animals around.

Tsukasa started getting dressed for school. She then covered her mouth from yawning.

"I'm still sleepy. I wonder what Onee-chan, Yuki-Chan or Kona-Chan would say about that dream. I guess it would best not to tell them. It was most likely from a scary movie," said Tsukasa finished dressing into the summer uniform.

She then looked around for a ribbon. Only to find it was already in her hand.

"That's odd; I thought it was on my desk. Oh well I probably picked it up," said Tsukasa while fixing it on.

All dressed and ready for school, she left the room. Now walking downstairs to see a long purple haired woman placing some food on to a table. She had on a simple dress and shirt.

"Morning mom," Tsukasa called out the woman.

"Oh good morning Tsukasa here's breakfast," greeted Tsukasa's mother.

Tsukasa sit down at the table to start eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone," said a voice going into the room.

It was a girl the same age as Tsukasa. She almost looked like her, only a little taller, and her hair in twin pony tails. She had the same school uniform.

"Morning Onee-chan."

"Good morning Kagami."

Kagami sat down at the table and started eating. Tsukasa was eating, but her mind was elsewhere.

There was just something about that voice, the familiarity behind it, and the sad tone that caused her mind to drown out everything. That was going on around her as she delved deeper in contemplation.

She couldn't help but be drawn into her own little world, but suddenly snapped out of it as a waving hand in front of her face startled her.

"Don't go spacing out now, it's almost time to go," Kagami commented in a tried tone before sighing. "I swear you and Konata are exactly the same, spacing out at the oddest of times"

"Sorry Onee-chan," replied Tsukasa finished eating.

Miki looked at Tsukasa worried.

"Tsukasa are you okay? You don't have a cold or anything?" asked Miki, this was unusual for Tsukasa.

Tsukasa shook her head. "I'm fine mom, I just woke up roughly."

"You did _try_ to study last night rather hard," replied Kagami flatly.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at barb. She grabbed her dishes that she used; she took them to the sink. Grabbing her lunch, Tsukasa started walking to the door. Kagami followed her sister with lunch in hand.

'I wonder if it possible that Tsukasa is _remembering_. I don't know, maybe she just had a rough night. So it's nothing to worry about,' thought the mother of the Hiiragi twins, worried about Tsukasa.

Miki went about her business as usual.

(Tsukasa and Kagami)

They had arrived at the train station. Meeting them there was a long blue haired girl in the same uniform.

"Good morning Kona-chan," Tsukasa called out to the girl.

"Morning Tsukasa, Kagami," replied Konata to the twins.

"Morning Konata you seem to be doing fine. Here I thought you would be low on energy like usual," said Kagami.

"It was a slow night last night Kagami. Nothing on or happening on the web," said Konata with a disappointed tone.

Kagami sweat dropped. "That's weird; usually you seemed to find something to do."

Konata scratched her head. "I know, but for some reason it was just like that. I guess it happens."

Tsukasa had a blank look on her face. Konata seen this look in confusion, this was not like Tsukasa.

"What's wrong with Tsukasa, Kagami? She's more spacey than _normal_," asked Konata continued looking at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa woke up from the otaku's question. Kagami sighed some more at her sister's actions.

"She just is having an off day Konata. She was like this morning too," replied Kagami to her shorter friend.

"I guess everyone has a day like that. Like you can't help, but worry about what's going to happen to your favorite character in an event. It stays in your mind all day or longer," said Konata to her friends.

Tsukasa stiffened at the girl's statement. It was almost close to what was wrong with her. Kagami gave Konata a flat look.

"I don't know if that's what's wrong with Tsukasa, Konata. However you did bring up a good point," Kagami looked at Tsukasa. "Is something on your mind Tsukasa?"

"I'm thinking about something. It's not that important," replied Tsukasa waving a hand at the question.

She didn't feel like talking about the strange dream. The two other girls relaxed a little.

"Okay if you say so Tsukasa, but try to get it together. We have a full day of school ahead," said Kagami with concerned tone.

Konata sighed at Kagami's statement. "Do you have to keep harping at us about school Kagami?"

Kagami glared at the otaku, she was just too carefree about it.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at the twos antics.

"**That part is very interesting, I can't wait to finish reading it,"** said a female voice.

Tsukasa turned around. "Good morning Yuki-Chan," called out Tsukasa to a pink haired girl with glasses, and wearing their school uniform.

"Oh good morning Tsukasa-san, Kagami-san, Izumi-san," replied Miyuki to her friends.

"So what book were you talking about Yuki-Chan?" asked Tsukasa curious about what she heard.

Miyuki looked stumped at Tsukasa's question.

"I didn't say anything about a book Tsukasa-san. However I was thinking about one, it was just very interesting," said Miyuki to see some shock on her friend's faces.

"Okay Tsukasa, you made a _very _good guess. I don't see you having a power like that though, since you seem too _normal_ for something like that," said Konata with a flat tone.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at the otaku's jab. Kagami give Konata a flat look. There train arrived.

"Konata our train is here. It's time to go, or would you rather be late," said Kagami in flat tone.

The group got on their train for school.

(Later Ryoo High School)

In a classroom Tsukasa was writing down notes. It has been a weird day for the girl. For some reason it was _easier_ for her to remember and learn. Almost like some kind of fog or something was lifted off her.

'So that's what it means. I don't know what's going on. It like someone exchanged my brain or something,' thought Tsukasa in confusion.

She would have some trouble focusing on school work. For some reason today she could think more clearly.

*Ring*

It was the end of the last class for the day. Tsukasa was still writing down notes.

"Okay make sure you finish with your homework this weekend, that includes my most _troublesome_ students," said a blond teacher by the chalkboard.

She was wearing a white shirt with a red tie. She had on pair reddish pants with a belt on. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail, and had green eyes.

Konata slumped in defeat from Nanako's jab. The rest of the class started leaving.

'Why does it feel _that_ was mostly directed at me?'" Konata thought while moaning.

They had to attack her from every angle today. Tsukasa finished writing and started to pack stuff together for home.

Konata looked at the girl confusion. Tsukasa has been acting strange all day. It was like she was learning _better_ than normal.

"Tsukasa is that _really_ you?" Konata asked the girl.

Tsukasa stiffened at the question.

"What's up that kind of question Konata?" asked Kagami walking up to the otaku's desk; she finished up with her class.

Miyuki walked close to Konata's desk, she also wanted to know what was going on.

Konata stared at Tsukasa intensely. "What I mean is Tsukasa seems to be _doing_ better than normal. It's like someone else is here, like an _imposter_," Konata said suspiciously.

There was a lot of sweat dropping from the statement.

"Konata that's just plain ridicules! This is Tsukasa, I know my own sister," said Kagami with disbelief.

"Are you sure Kagami? She has been acting very _weird_ today. I mean Tsukasa usually has _some_ trouble with school," said Konata.

Tsukasa became white eyed in shock. That was a mean thing to say. It was then something happened to Tsukasa.

She glared at Konata. 'How can you say something like Kona-Chan! I know that, I can have some trouble learning, but what about you! I don't see you trying to improve in school!'

She was getting mad at the jab. Konata didn't see the look on Tsukasa's face. Miyuki and Kagami didn't see the look also. They were too focused on Konata.

"Izumi-san, don't you think that's a bit far? Tsukasa-san is trying very hard at school. Maybe she's improving," said Miyuki.

Konata shook her head. "Maybe, but it's hard to think of Tsukasa like that."

Tsukasa glared some more at Konata. It was then she got an unfocused look in her eyes.

"Hey Izumi, I need to have a talk with you," said Nanako walking up to the group.

"So sensei what is it?" asked Konata forgetting the conversation with her friends.

Kagami and Miyuki sweat-dropped at being forgotten by the otaku.

Since her other students are gone, time to get advice from Izumi.

"I need your help with certain point in a game," Nanako said to her gaming friend.

"Okay then let me in on it," replied Konata with interest.

She can easily handle gaming. It was more fun than school work.

The two got into an intense talk about the game. So much that Konata didn't realized something happening to her skirt. It was slowly becoming undone.

Tsukasa then looked at Nanako with the same look.

"So that's how you handle it thanks Izumi," said Nanako in excited tone.

That gaming tip seemed about right. She was so in grossed on the information. She didn't notice her belt unlatching itself. Then the pants button followed and her zipper. No one had seen it either.

Her pants didn't fall down, like they were being held up. Nanako started walking away to her desk. Miyuki then saw the look on Tsukasa's face.

"Are you okay Tsukasa-san?" said the pink haired girl with concern, Tsukasa's look was unsettling.

Tsukasa jumped up in fright. Kagami sighed at her sister's reaction.

"There you go spacing out _again_ Tsukasa," said Kagami in flat tone.

Tsukasa blushed at the statement. She just couldn't help it. It was like some kind of switch was flipped.

*Thud*

"Ouch, what the hell!" cried out Nanako in disbelief.

The group of friends looks to see what happened to their teacher. Only to see a most unusual site. Nanako's butt in the air, she tripped when her pants fell down.

Her white and blue striped panties, with Lotte Marines on the back, were showing. Luckily for the teacher most of her students left for the day.

Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki looked on in disbelief at the teacher's position.

Konata snickered. "I don't believe something like this would happen in real life! Nice fan service sensei," said Konata with thumbs up.

The blond teacher recovered from her fall and pulled up her pants. Nanako glared at the otaku while buttoning up her pants. She was also blushing from the accident.

"Ha-ha very funny Izumi. Have a laugh at the poor teacher," replied the blond teacher in a steel laced tone.

Konata just cat-like smiled at the teacher's statement. Konata gotten up from her chair. After standing up her skirt fell down.

Nanako smirked at this. "Nice pair of _colorful_ _panties_ Izumi."

Konata turned blue at the statement. She realized what happened to her skirt. Right now the otaku's white and orange panties were on display. On the back had a heterochromia girl in a brownish school uniform; on the waist band was the name Navel.

Konata went to work on fixing her problem.

"Are you trying to be funny Konata?" Kagami asked in a tired tone and hand on her face.

This day was becoming a mentally tiring day. First Tsukasa's act this morning and now this little shows between the two.

"I'm not trying to be funny Kagami. It's like we have some kind of ghost attacking us," replied Konata finished with the skirt.

Tsukasa sweated nervously at the happenings.

'I don't know why, but for some reason. I feel like this was _my fault_! I wanted to get back at Kona-chan's words. Then I focused on a couple of things Kuroi-sensei had done to me. What's wrong with me?' thought the distressed girl.

It was becoming more frightening, first school being easier, and now this. What's wrong with her?

"**I guess this would count as fan service. I wonder if Tsukasa's panties would count as service. They are more childish though, so probably not. Kagami's would be better. Then again Miyuki-san would have them both beat. I guess Tsukasa is at the bottom."**

Tsukasa heard Konata's statement. It made her feel more anger at the otaku.

'Why do you think you have that right Konata? You wear _anime themed_ panties! So you don't have a _right_ to say that!' thought Tsukasa with anger.

She couldn't help it, she liked them.

"**I wonder if Tsukasa going to be alright." **

'Onee-chan's voice! I don't understand. I didn't see her talking! What's going on!' thought Tsukasa, realizing she didn't see Kagami's mouth move.

"**I guess the spacing out will pass soon. I wonder if she will be able to keep this change though. I guess not knowing Tsukasa, she probably be back to her old **_**silly self**_**."**

Tsukasa felt her heartbreak at the statement; it felt like Kagami was telling the truth. If that's case, Kagami didn't seem to think very highly of her.

Tsukasa started to leave. Kagami looked to see Tsukasa leaving with her head down.

"Tsukasa wait up. I'm coming home with you," called out Kagami to her younger sister while walking to her sister.

"Leave me alone Kagami," muttered Tsukasa when Kagami got close to her.

Kagami was shocked at Tsukasa's statement. Konata and Miyuki were also shocked at the events. They barley fight at all.

"What do mean Tsukasa? I don't understand..."

Tsukasa glared at the older sister, causing Kagami to stop. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE KAGAMI!"

Kagami was pushed away from Tsukasa. Only Tsukasa or anyone didn't touch her. Kagami landed on her butt.

"Tsukasa what the…!"

"I don't want to hear it! I had it with your and Konata's insults! I know that I'm not as smart as you, and a little childish! But you don't have to be so mean about it! So you two just leave me alone!" yelled out Tsukasa.

Kagami and Konata looked in disbelief. What was Tsukasa talking about? Tsukasa ran out of the room. Konata looked on in confusion. She was about to follow the girl.

*SLAM*

The classroom door closed before she even got close to it.

Nanako looked nervous at drama unfolding. "I think you brats need to take this outside. I don't want to be responsible if you damage the school."

The trio of girls only looked on in disbelief at the strange events.

(Tsukasa)

The ribbon wearing girl walked down the hallway. She still is mad at Kagami and Konata. It was then two girl close-by watched her pass by. One had short brown hair and yellow eyes. The other one had long orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hey is that Hiiragi's younger sister Ayano?" asked the brown haired girl.

"I think so Misa-chan, but she looked mad. I wonder what happened to her?" asked Ayano to Misao confused.

They hardly ever see Tsukasa mad. Kagami and company showed up. They were worried about Tsukasa's act eailer.

"Oh hello there Hiiragi," called out Misao to the group.

"Oh Kusakabe, Minegishi have you seen Tsukasa pass by?" asked Kagami clearly worried about her sister.

"Yes she just went that way Hiiragi-chan," said Ayano pointed at the direction Tsukasa went.

"Thanks, let's go everyone," Kagami said to Konata and Miyuki.

The trio left the two girls. Misao and Ayano looked confused.

"Any idea what's going on Ayano?" asked Misao to her friend.

Ayano only shuggered her shoulders in confusion. No telling what was wrong with the Hiiragi's sisters.

Kagami, Miyuki, and Konata looked at Tsukasa's shoe locker; it looked like Tsukasa was going to her shoe locker. Tsukasa seemed to have changed her shoes.

"It looks like she left for home Kagami," said Konata.

"I'll try to calling her Konata," said Kagami reaching for her cell phone.

After a couple of rings, there was no answer.

"I don't get it. Tsukasa is not answering her phone. I know she has it on," Kagami said in worried tone.

Konata rubbed her chin. "It's possible that she turned it off Kagami."

Kagami and Miyuki become more worried at the statement. It seemed Tsukasa was pretty mad.

"I don't like this Konata. What's wrong with Tsukasa today? First the spacing out and suddenly she gets mad at us. I would like to know why?" Kagami said with more worry, what was wrong with her sister.

Miyuki seemed lost. "I don't know Kagami-san. It's like when she became mad at you. She acted like you and Izumi-san said something terrible to her."

Konata had gotten an idea.

"Maybe I was _wrong_ and she does have some kind of power that's appearing," said Konata to the two girls.

Miyuki was lost at the statement. Kagami had a flat look on her face. It was then something came to her mind.

'What about when we were younger. I remember something like this. I don't know it might be nothing, than again it could be everything,' thought Kagami scratching her chin.

Konata and Miyuki looked at the twin-haired girl. It seemed Kagami thought of something.

"What's on your mind Kagami?" asked Konata.

"I'm not sure Konata. It's an old memory I have," replied Kagami with confusion.

"How so Kagami-san?" asked the pink-haired girl, she wanted to know if it could help.

Kagami sighed; time to talk about that _incident_.

"Something like this happened before when I and Tsukasa were in elementary school. I never thought about it, but Tsukasa was a bit different younger," said Kagami lost in thought.

Konata and Miyuki looked more confused.

"What do you mean different Kagami? Was she a trouble maker or something?" Konata asked curious about the statement.

"What I mean is Tsukasa was better at _studying_. Also seemed a little calmer or something like that."

Konata looked shocked at this. Even Miyuki was shocked. Tsukasa had some trouble studying, but how come she was better younger.

"Are you sure Kagami? I mean Tsukasa doesn't have the best track record on studying or keeping it together!" said Konata in disbelief.

It was too weird to think about.

"Well yes, but younger she could almost at times come _close_ to my grades. Maybe that's where my competitive streak came from."

Miyuki and Konata were even more stumped. They nodded for her to continue explaining.

"Don't get me wrong. Tsukasa was still an airhead, only she could keep better track of her school work. That _changed_ on that day," said Kagami.

"What do you mean on that day Kagami-san?" asked Miyuki.

"Well you know on how I was more _responsible_ younger. I had at times had stopped us from being bullied. Then one day, I got hurt pretty badly by several bullies. I don't know what happened afterword, but it seemed Tsukasa saved me. Mom said Tsukasa got her and the bullies were taken care of. But before I blacked out, I remember something going on," said Kagami with some relentace.

That was bad day for the girl.

"Like what Kagami, I mean Tsukasa is very kind. She doesn't seem the type to do anything mean," said Konata confused at the story.

Kagami became even more troubled. "Your right about that Konata, Tsukasa had always been kind. It just before blacking out, I heard something like 'I won't forgive you for hurting Onee-chan'. Then it looked like something was being thrown at the bullies. I don't know, it might have been my mind playing tricks," Kagami finished explaining.

Konata looked troubled at the revelation. She at times had her share of bullies. This was something different, it almost sounded like Tsukasa had kept something hidden from Kagami, but if so. What was the secret that she was hiding?

"Kagami it sounds like Tsukasa was hiding something. I don't if that's the case though," said Konata while rubbing her chin.

Kagami realize it to. "Your right Konata! I didn't think much about it! There were times that I felt something was being kept from me. Tsukasa would almost share everything with me, but there seemed to be something hidden. I also had a feeling mom know something about it. Also after that, Tsukasa became like she is today."

Konata and Miyuki looked confused. What happened to Tsukasa in the past that could change her, and if it was responsible for everything going on today.

"I'm going to call home. I want mom to know about Tsukasa and maybe get some answers later," said Kagami dialing a phone number.

(Hiiragi household)

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello Hiiragi residence Miki speaking," Miki answered the phone.

"Yes mom, it's me Kagami."

"Oh hello Kagami, what's wrong?" asked Miki hearing her daughter's voice, made her worry something had happened.

"It's about Tsukasa mom. She left school ahead of me."

"Okay, then what's the matter?"

"She was angry about something."

"Angry about what Kagami?" asked the older woman in calm tone.

Kagami explained everything that happened with Tsukasa. Miki looked more troubled.

'I was right about Tsukasa! She is starting to remember or her powers are returning. Either way this is bad, I have to help her,' thought Miki with worry.

"Mom you still there?" asked Kagami since Miki didn't seem to responding to her.

"Oh sorry Kagami, I got lost in thought. I'll wait for Tsukasa at home. If she's not back by the time you get here, we'll go looking for her okay."

"Okay mom, I'll be home soon bye," said Kagami hanging up the phone.

Miki also hanged up the phone. She's now concerned for her youngest daughter.

'I should have known this would have happened. Tsukasa's power couldn't be held back forever, but it was what she wanted. I hope we can fix this,' thought Miki wondering what to do.

It was then she heard the door open and closed. Tsukasa walked up the stairs, still looking mad. Miki saw this look with concern. Tsukasa continued onto her room.

'So Kagami was right about Tsukasa being mad. I better talk to her, she needs to understand what's happening to her,' thought Miki while walking to the kitchen.

This was going to be a long talk, so best to have some tea, and snacks ready.

(Tsukasa's room)

Tsukasa laid down on her futon. She was tried from the fight with Kagami. It was heartbreaking to say the least. She didn't feel didn't like talking to her or Konata, so when Kagami tried to call, she didn't answer it.

'I can't believe Kona-chan and Onee-chan said those things. I know, I'm not perfect, but still why?' thought the girl almost about to cry.

"Tsukasa," called a voice at her door.

Tsukasa turned to see her mom entering her room with a tray.

"Mom why are you here?" Tsukasa asked curious about her being here.

Miki smiled softy to the girl. "I thought you would like some tea with me. Since you had a rough day," replied Miki in a motherly tone.

Tsukasa sit up to look at her mom. Miki put down the tray on a table and sit down by it. Tsukasa moved to the table, grabbed cup of tea, and sit down close-by. Tsukasa started to drink tea with her mom, it helped relaxed her.

Miki decided it time to talk to Tsukasa.

"We need to talk Tsukasa," said Miki to Tsukasa with a stern tone and looking serious.

"What about mom?" Tsukasa asked sweating nervously at her mother's tone of voice and look at her.

"About Kagami and Konata-chan at school," said Miki very simply.

Tsukasa stiffened. So it was about that.

"I would like to know what happened, so please tell me _all_ about it," said Miki in the same tone.

Tsukasa sighed with defeat, time to come clean. "Okay mom, it happened like this."

Tsukasa explained everything to Miki. The strange dream, school being easer for her, and what happened in Nanako's classroom. Miki listed to everything. After Tsukasa finished talking it became clear.

'So Tsukasa's power is coming back, but not her memory of it. That's why she was so scared of everything and not able to control it. So that means if I don't help her remember, she might hurt someone very badly, including herself. Time to explain everything,' thought Miki understanding everything that taken place.

"Tsukasa it's time for you to understand something," said Miki with a determined tone.

"Y-yes mom," replied Tsukasa very nervously at her mother's tone.

"The reason for what happened is because you're a telepathic psychokinetic. The same power as me, only stronger on psychokinetic part," said Miki with calm tone.

Tsukasa looked confused now. What was she talking about?

"I don't understand mom, how can I have that kind of power. I mean wouldn't Onee-chan, Inori-oneechan, or Masturi-oneechan have it to?" asked Tsukasa at the statement.

Miki shook her head. "I don't know why they don't have it. Only you seemed to have it. It seems to miss a generation or so," Miki explaining the reason.

Tsukasa looked even more lost, this was so unreal.

"If that's the reason so why now and not when I was younger mom, I mean wouldn't it happen sooner?" asked Tsukasa with some disbelief.

"It did happen when you were younger Tsukasa. You only forget about it," said Miki calmly to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was starting to get frustrated at the information.

"I don't to be mean mom, but why me! I mean wouldn't anyone else seem more _right_ for this," said Tsukasa in disbelief, she didn't seem that special.

"Tsukasa that's not how it works, I don't know why you. It's one of those things, where it happens regardless of the person. You have to accept it like I did," Miki said with a calm tone.

"But Mom, you haven't shown anything like that before," stated Tsukasa with a tight tone, it was starting to sound like a joke.

It was then a cup of tea close-by floated to Miki's hand. She put it into her hand. Tsukasa's eyes widen in shock that was like what happened at school. Miki started drinking the tea calmly.

"**The underwear you have on today Tsukasa is with little dogs."**

Tsukasa became more frightened, her mom's voice was in her head. It sounded like Konata's, Miyuki's and Kagami's voice earlier. Only this seemed to carry more weight to it. She was also right about her underwear.

"M-mom how can you do that?! I can hear you in my mind, like you can project your thoughts!" said Tsukasa in disbelief, seeing her mother finish drinking.

"I told you that you inherited my power, only in the Telepathic part. I'm stronger then you. If you still don't believe me, I can tell you anything about your sisters or you very easily," said Miki placing the tea cup back on the tray.

Tsukasa wanted to be sure it was real.

"Okay, then tell me anything about my day at school," said Tsukasa looking a little scared, but at the same time feeling relief for some reason.

Miki put her fingers on her chin in thought.

"Well you wanted to a little more flavor to your lunch at school Tsukasa. After all Kagami did make it a little bland," Tsukasa's eyes widened at the statement. "Kagami almost made a 100 on today's test didn't she?"

Tsukasa couldn't believe it that was right on the mark. They had a test yesterday and Kagami had shown it to her. So everything is true, in a weird way it made sense.

"Why did I forget my power mom? Was it sealed or something?" Tsukasa asked her mother.

Miki nodded in understanding. "That's your own doing Tsukasa."

Tsukasa looked lost. "What do you mean? I did this mom," said Tsukasa more confused than ever.

Miki looked sadly at her daughter. "I could explain it, but it would be faster. If I removed the block on your mind, if you want me to remove it," asked Miki looking straight in to Tsukasa's eyes.

Tsukasa simply nodded. Miki put her hand on Tsukasa's forehead. Suddenly Tsukasa was bombard with images, no memories of the past.

(Flashback Tsukasa-4 years old)

In a room a young girl was sitting down on the floor. Various toys were around her. She was dressed in a jumper and white shirt. Suddenly the toys started flying around the room, only with no one holding them.

Little Tsukasa giggled in delight. Now able to make all of her toys fly, it's too much fun!

"Tsukasa where are you," called out her mother, trying to find her daughter.

It was almost time to eat. Kagami was already at the table waiting. Miki walked in to see the site of toys flying around with no one holding them.

"Tsukasa what are you doing?!" cried out Miki in disbelief at the site.

Suddenly the toys fell to the ground. Tsukasa looked at her mom with pleading eyes. Did she do something bad? Miki looked at the girl more softly.

"Sorry about that sweetie. You just surprised me is all?" Miki stood by her child and picked her up. "I'm not mad at you. Can you tell me how you did that," said Miki in motherly tone looking at Tsukasa softly.

"I'm not sure mommy. It was like magic! I wanted them to fly and then whoosh they can fly!" said the girl in excited tone, it was just so fun.

Miki understood what happened, her power was passed on. She tried to keep an eye out for any signs of it, with her children. It seems her youngest was the lucky one to inherit the power. This made her frown.

"Mommy did I do something bad?" Tsukasa asked seeing the frown her mother's face.

Miki smiled a bit to calm down the girl. "It's okay Tsukasa. Let's go it's time to eat lunch. We need to talk about this later," said Miki walking with Tsukasa in her arms.

"Okay!" cried out the girl, she was getting hungry.

(Months later)

The inside of a kitchen. Things were flying around, but moving to where Miki was standing at.

"Thanks Tsukasa, you're getting the hang of this," Miki thanking Tsukasa for helping her fix dinner.

Miki decided to help Tsukasa in controlling her power. She knows what could happen if not controlled; it would be disastrous at least. It also seemed Tsukasa liked to help with cooking and household choirs.

"You're welcome mommy," said Tsukasa standing close-by, happy to help her mother.

She was still a little too young to help cook, but with her power she could. After her mommy found out about her gift, she wanted to keep it secret. Tsukasa didn't understand the reason, but went along with it.

"We'll just let that cook a little longer. Let's start setting the table sweetie," said Miki walking to the cablents.

Tsukasa followed Miki content with helping.

'I don't believe how fast she able to use telekinesis. I guess she is just stronger in that. At least that's a bit easier than telepathy, since she's not that strong with it. I just hope she's able to control it. I think she will, she just need some time,' thought the purple-haired woman.

She had trouble with controlling her own power in the past. It was a horrible to say the least, when she started to read minds, and able to mess with one's mind. It was a very scary thought for the woman.

(Later-end of school)

Tsukasa packed up her things; she had on a simple elementary school uniform. It was almost time to leave school.

'It almost time for the ceremony. I hope Onee-chan will be there in time. I wonder what she wanted to take care of?' thought Tsukasa, worried about her sister's abstance.

Kagami wanted to do something. Tsukasa so far had kept her power a secret from Kagami. It was frustrating thing to do; she wanted to tell her sister about it.

'Maybe, I should tell her about it. I mean mom did tell dad about my power. I don't know,' thought the girl in confusion.

A part of her wanted to talk about it, but at the same time was scared. Tsukasa is scared that Kagami would starting calling her a freak.

"**HELP ME!"**

"Onee-chan?" called out Tsukasa in shock.

It sounded like Kagami was in trouble.

"**SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

Tsukasa sensed Kagami being hurt. Her telepathic power was not as strong as her mother, but it was still strong enough see into the mind a little. Something was wrong with Kagami.

'Onee-chan is in danger! I've got to help her!' thought Tsukasa while running to where her sister was.

She could sense the place she was at. Arriving there to see a bad site. Lying on the ground was Kagami with some scrapes; she was wearing the same uniform as Tsukasa.

"ONEE-CHAN!" cried out Tsukasa at the site of Kagami.

Three girls the same age as Kagami and Tsukasa stood close-by laughing. One had blue hair, a blond one, and tan colored hair; they were in school uniform like the Tsukasa. Tsukasa know each one of them. Those girls had been giving Tsukasa and Kagami some trouble. They were jealous of their grades.

They had lured Kagami here and then beat up the girl. She didn't have a chance against her attackers.

"Well look at what we got here girls. The dork sister of Kagami, the one who is most _childish_," said the blond-hair one with scorn.

The other two smirked at seeing Tsukasa. Tsukasa back-off a little, even if she was stronger than them. They still scared her. Kagami for the most part kept them at bay.

"T-T-Tsukasa you need to runway, get help!" cried out Kagami looking at Tsukasa, she was worried that her sister would get hurt.

Kagami got kicked on the side. She rolled to her side looking at her attackers. It was done by the tan-haired one.

"You need to be quiet Hiiragi. We had enough of your _voice_," said the girl in a voice fill with disgust.

Seeing her sister getting kicked made something snapped in Tsukasa. She lowered her head and made a fist.

"Look she is about to cry!" said the blue-haired one mocking Tsukasa.

"I won't forgive," muttered Tsukasa.

"What was that?" asked the leader.

It was then Tsukasa glared at them. They jumped back, for Tsukasa's eyes seemed to be glowing lightly.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING ONEE-CHAN!" cried out Tsukasa mad at them for hurting her sister.

Some rocks close-by Tsukasa flied at the trio of girls.

"Ouch! What's going on!" cried out the tan haired girl.

'Tsukasa what are you doi…' thought Kagami before she blacked out.

'Onee-chan that does it they will pay!' thought Tsukasa becoming more enraged at the trio.

Tsukasa held out her palms at the girls.

The blue and tan haired were pushed back, like something punched them. Whatever it was, it knocked them on to their backs, and the breath out of them. The blond was scared, what was happening.

"W-What are you?! Some kind of freak!" cried out the girl to Tsukasa, with fear.

'She's the one responsible for this,' thought Tsukasa looking at the blond girl.

Tsukasa cupped her hands together making them look like they were holding something. The blond girl felt something grab her; it was lifting her off the ground.

"What's going on?" cried the terrified girl.

Tsukasa started closing her hands, at the same time the girl felt like something was crushing her.

"No please stop. Please stop!"

It was getting stronger; she was beginning to feel like a nut about to be crushed.

"TSUKASA STOP RIGHT NOW!" a voice cried out.

Tsukasa snapped out of it and the girl dropped to the ground. Miki came running at her daughter, dressed normally.

She came for their graduation ceremony. She had sensed something was wrong with her children. Luckily it seemed she came at the right time, because if she didn't stop Tsukasa, she would have crushed the girl.

"Mom!" Tsukasa cried out to her mother, forgetting her rage.

She became very scared, she almost crushed the girl. Miki stopped running, when she was close enough to her frightened daughter.

Miki hugged the girl to calm her down. "Shh it's alright, rest now Tsukasa," said Miki hugging the girl and rubbing her back.

Tsukasa fell sleep in Miki's embrace. Miki used some of her power to calm down the girl. She glared at the trio of girls; they have gone too far with her children.

They seemed to be recovering from Tsukasa's attack. It was then they got a glazed look in their eyes.

'I don't want to use my power like this, but it needs to be done. I can't have Tsukasa treated like some kind of freak or worse. So it's best if they forget about Tsukasa's power. I'll still have them punished for hurting Kagami though,' thought Miki working on erasing there memory of the incident.

(A few hours later-Hiiragi living room)

Miki was standing by a man about her age. His short black hair was a little spiky; he had on a business suit. Tadao had gotten off from work now. He was listing to Miki's explanation about earlier today.

The bullies were being taken care of by their parents. There memories of the ordeal gone. Currently Kagami was with her older sisters to help calm her, it was terrible experience for her. Tsukasa was in her room.

"So that's what happened today with Tsukasa," said Tadao looking concerned.

Tadao knows everything about Miki's and Tsukasa's power. It was a bit unnerving at times with his wife, but he still loves her greatly. He accepted her for who she is.

Miki nodded sadly. She didn't think that Tsukasa's power would be that strong.

"I didn't think anything like this would happen. I tried so hard to help her control it, but then this happens," Miki's voice was breaking up.

Tadao hugged his wife. He understood some of the hardships of having this power.

"I know you did all you could Miki, but not everything can be controlled like we want it to be. That's life, if you did have control then you and Tsukasa wouldn't have this power. You need to be there for Tsukasa, she needs you more than ever," Tadao comforting his wife.

Miki seemed to be calming down. She looked at her husband with relief; he knows how to comfort her.

"Your right dear, it just saddening to see Tsukasa like this. When this happened to me, I was so frightened. I didn't mean to hurt them like that," said Miki very sadly at her own memory of something like this.

Tadao just hugged her closer. "I know Miki, you're a kind soul. Tsukasa got that from you, so you need to help her understand, that's she not alone."

Miki nodded. She needed to help Tsukasa get through this.

(Tsukasa)

Tsukasa is sitting down on her futon. She couldn't help, but feel so helpless. She lost control of her own gift.

'I didn't mean to go that far. Why did have to happen, I wanted to save Onee-chan, but not like that. I don't want this power ANYMORE! If it means that, I have to hurt anyone like that!' thought Tsukasa scared at what she done.

Tsukasa's eyes suddenly became blank looking.

(Tsukasa's Parents)

Miki felt something change with Tsukasa. Tadao looked worried at Miki had stiffening.

"What's wrong Miki?"

"I don't know, something happened to Tsukasa right now." Miki looked at Tadao. "Let's go check on her."

Tadao nodded and let go of Miki. They walked to Tsukasa's room. To see Tsukasa walking around the room just fine, she seemed worried about Kagami.

"Tsukasa honey you doing okay?" Miki asked seeing Tsukasa.

"I'm okay mom, dad. How's Onee-chan doing?" asked Tsukasa with concerned tone.

Miki sighed in relief, it seemed Tsukasa was okay.

"She's doing fine thanks to you," said Miki to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa give a blank look at her parents. Miki and Tadao didn't like the look.

"What do you mean mom. I didn't do much. I went and got you to help Onee-chan," said Tsukasa very simply.

Tadao and Miki looked puzzled at the statement. Miki looked into Tsukasa mind, what she found was not good.

'I don't believe it! Tsukasa blocked it out. The memory of her power is sealed! That means she was that scared,' thought the mother of the child.

"Tsukasa don't you remember about the bullies?" asked Tadao.

Tsukasa nodded. "I remember seeing Onee-chan getting hurt by them and going to mom for help."

Tadao was about to correct the girl. Miki held out a hand stopping from speaking.

"That's about right Tsukasa. Why don't you go see Kagami? I bet she would love to see you now," said Miki to Tsukasa with a soothing tone.

"Okay mom," said Tsukasa leaving to check on Kagami.

"Okay Miki what was that about?" asked her husband, curious as why she stopped him.

"It's because Tsukasa sealed her power and her memories of it," said Miki.

"You mean that..."

Miki nodded. "Yes she was that afraid. So much that she sealed it accidently."

"Can't you break that seal?" asked Tadao, knowing that Miki could do that.

Miki give him a sad look. "I can, but I don't think it would be wise."

"How so Miki?"

"If I did, it might hurt Tsukasa. Even damage her psych; she wants to forget about it. Also she would fight me, it might hurt me in the process," said Miki with some reluctance.

Tadao rubbed his chin. "So we have to wait for this seal to break or Tsukasa could live a normal life."

Miki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know dear. She _could_ live the rest of her not knowing about it. Or her power would return and she can't control it. I don't want to risk something like that happening which could harm her or anyone else. I would like Tsukasa to remember it though."

"Why's that Miki?"

"Because Tsukasa's power is a part of herself. Something that even though has given me grieve, but at the same time made me a little stronger," said Miki with a tone fill with resolve.

Tadao nodded in understanding. It was like something that had to live with, almost like a disability.

"I guess we wait and see if Tsukasa's power returns," said Tadao simply.

'I hope if that time comes. You are strong enough to stand it Tsukasa,' thought Miki worried for Tsukasa.

(Flashbacks End)

Tsukasa jolt back. Miki removed her hand from Tsukasa's forehead.

She started taking some deep breaths and sweat forming. It became so clear now.

"I was so scared from that incident. So much that I wanted it to be gone! I sealed everything by accident," said Tsukasa in understanding.

She didn't want this power anymore, not if it meant hurting someone. Since she was not as good as her mom. It had lessened some of her thinking.

"I'm glad your power didn't do too much damage Tsukasa," said Miki with relief, but still a bit of an edge on it.

Tsukasa blushed, even not too bad. It still was bad somewhat.

"I need to apologize to everyone," said Tsukasa nervously.

She felt bad at what she done.

"I guess you do Tsukasa," said Miki agreeing with the point made.

Tsukasa got a troubled look on her face.

"I wonder if this will change me or anything like that?" asked Tsukasa scared; it seemed she was changing into someone else.

Miki hugged the girl, to help comfort her. Tsukasa returned the embrace.

"Your still you Tsukasa, that will never change," Miki said softy to Tsukasa.

"Thank you mom," Tsukasa said happy.

She was glad to have her mother's support. Miki continued to hold the girl, for Tsukasa going to need all of her support. They had a rough road ahead.

To be continued

(A/N The main reason for starting this story is because; I wanted to do a Tsukasa fanfic. She is one of favorite characters in this series. Anyway please leave a review. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter two-Training time

Tsukasa and Miki were still hugging each other.

"Tsukasa you need to get back on training your power again," said Miki breaking the embrace with her daughter.

Tsukasa looked hesitant about that.

"I guess so mom. It just that," said Tsukasa sounding so scared about it.

Miki looked at Tsukasa softly. "I know Tsukasa, but you need to control your power. Even if you did seal it up again. It will only lead to a repeat of what happened today."

Tsukasa was torn. It was so scary, this power seemed so strong.

"I can understand why you would have some reservations about using it again," Tsukasa looked at Miki. "I used to have some trouble controlling my own."

"But mom you seemed so composed. Something like this happened to you!" replied Tsukasa shocked.

"Yes, I've done something terrible. I will explain it some other time." Miki started gathering up the tray. "Kagami just got back and I think you need to talk to her," Miki said while getting up.

Tsukasa also felt her sister's presence.

"I'm home," Kagami called out from the doorway.

The two walked out of the room to see Kagami putting on house shoes.

"Tsukasa, there you are!" Kagami cried out in relief at seeing Tsukasa.

Tsukasa still was a little mad at Kagami, but deceived it is best to put it behind her.

"**I think that's the right thing to do Tsukasa,"** said Miki telepathically to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa almost jumped out of her skin. Kagami started walking to where Tsukasa was at.

"Welcome home Kagami. I'll let you and Tsukasa talk things out," said the older woman walking to the kitchen.

Now alone the two girls were silently looking at each other.

"So Tsukasa why were you so mad earlier?" asked Kagami breaking the ice.

Tsukasa blushed and scratched her cheek. "Well you and Kona-chan did say some mean things earlier. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you can be a bit means at times Onee-chan," said Tsukasa nervously.

Which was true in a way, but for now it best not to talk about her power with Kagami.

"Your right about that Tsukasa, I'm sorry," Kagami apologized to her sister.

"Apology accepted Onee-chan," replied Tsukasa in relief.

Kagami signed in relief. Kagami looked at Tsukasa in the eyes. Time to ask her question.

"Tsukasa we need to talk about something."

"What about Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa confused at the statement.

"It's about when you saved me. I need to know if you did more than what mom said," said Kagami with firm tone, this was it.

Tsukasa looked lost; this was not the time to tell Kagami.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I'm not telling you about that."

Kagami glared at her sister. "Why the hell not Tsukasa?" asked Kagami in tone laced with anger.

Tsukasa stepped back a little from the statement. "I don't want to talk about it Onee-chan, not right now anyway," Tsukasa replied meekly.

Kagami slouched at the reply. "Okay Tsukasa you win but," Kagami looked straight into Tsukasa's eyes. "Don't you forget about it? I want answers; because there is _something_ you have been _hiding_ from me."

Tsukasa sweat dropped at the statement. "We will talk about it Onee-chan. Please give me time. Let's just say that I've started to remember some about it."

Kagami looked confused, but the shrugged her shoulders. "I hold you to that Tsukasa."

Kagami left for her room. Tsukasa signed in relief at dodging a bullet.

"**I think you handled that nicely Tsukasa,"** said Miki in her mind.

Tsukasa stiffened at her mother's voice. She almost spoke, but remembered their talks like this.

"**I guess so mom. It just I don't know what to say to Onee-chan. I'm scared at what she'll say and then there's Kona-chan, and Yuki-chan to worry about,"** Tsukasa responded back to Miki; she could only talk to her mom like this.

"**I'm afraid that is something you have to deal with Tsukasa. I can only hope they will accept you for you. Anyway why don't help me with dinner since it's about time for everyone to get home,"** said Miki while still in the kitchen.

"**Okay mom, just give me a minute to change."**

"**Sure thing Tsukasa," **replied Miki understanding Tsukasa.

Tsukasa went into her room to change.

(Kagami's room)

Kagami finished changing into violent colored t-shirt and a simple pair of shorts.

'Well there goes my chance for some answers. At least it's a start. I better call Konata,' thought Kagami getting her cell phone and dialing a number.

Konata and Miyuki left for home, Kagami promised to call them about Tsukasa.

"Hello Kagami," called out Konata.

"Hello Konata, I found Tsukasa at home and we made up," replied Kagami to the otaku.

"That's great, did you find out the secret!"

Kagami signed. "I'm afraid not Konata."

"Why not Kagami?"

"She didn't want to talk about it now. So no point in trying to forcing it Konata," said Kagami with defeat.

Konata sighed. "I was hoping we find the answer soon. Oh well, why don't we have some fun tomorrow?"

"You want to hang out tomorrow Konata?"

"Why not, let's hit the town."

"Okay let's do that. I'll have Tsukasa call you later or I'll tell you if she wants to tag along."

"Why do you say that, she usually comes with us?"

"She _might_ still be _mad_ at you. So she'll probably want to be alone for a while. Anyway see you later Konata," said Kagami about to end the call.

"Bye Kagami," replied Konata a little sad that Tsukasa would still mad at her.

Kagami ended the call and put up the cell phone.

Kagami thought about everything going on. Her sister's change and what was hidden. What was the secret that her sister was hiding, and most importantly why.

"Kagami we need your help setting the table for dinner," called out Miki bringing Kagami out of her thoughts.

'I'll have to wait for Tsukasa to answer me. If mom is in on it, then she might not tell me anything,' thought Kagami while walking to help out.

Later the rest of the Hiiragi family showed up. Everyone was eating peacefully, but Tsukasa looked troubled.

"**I wonder if, I can find that blend of sake tomorrow," **thought a brown-haired wearing a yellow shirt, and jeans.

"**I hope Tsukasa tells me about the past."**

"**I wonder how to fix this ordeal,"** thought a dark purple haired girl wearing a dress.

Her telepathy was working overtime now. It was disturbing to say the least; she didn't understand why it was out of control like this.

"**It's because you remember everything and your power is fully awakened. You need to focus on blocking it, just like I taught you,"** Miki sent to Tsukasa while eating dinner.

Tsukasa was little a bit unnerved at hearing her mother's voice in her head. However it was helping to calm her. Now focusing she blocked out the voices very easy.

Tsukasa resumed eating at a better pace. She was rusty from not using her power, lucky it wasn't this bad at school.

'Maybe it is best if I stay home this weekend and relearn to control everything. I don't want a repeat of today,' thought Tsukasa worried at unleashing something more dangerous at school.

"Hey Tsukasa," called out Kagami.

"Yes Onee-chan," answered Tsukasa about finished eating.

"I talked to Konata earlier. She wants to hang out tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" asked Kagami putting together her dishes.

Tsukasa shook her head. "I'm sorry Onee-chan, but no. I feel like staying home this weekend."

Kagami sighed at the answer. "Okay if you say so Tsukasa. You need to call Konata sooner or later about today though," replied Kagami.

Tsukasa looked a little sour. "Okay I'll call Kona-chan later and talk to her."

Tadao looked in confusion.

Miki looked at him. **"I'll explain everything later dear,"** Miki told her husband with her power.

Tadao stiffened a little, but held it back. They didn't feel like telling Inori, Masturi, and Kagami about Miki's power.

(Later Tsukasa's room)

She finished getting dressed into her pajamas.

'I still can't believe something like this would happen to me. I thought Onee-chan was amazing, but to have something like this. It's both exciting and scary,' thought Tsukasa laying on her futon.

She remembered about Konata.

"That's right; I need to call Kona-chan. So I better talk to her," said Tsukasa getting her cell phone.

(Izumi home-Konata's room)

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello Tsukasa," Konata answered her phone.

"Hello Kona-chan. How are you doing?" asked Tsukasa with a tight tone.

Konata sweat dropped at the tone, it seemed Tsukasa was still mad at her.

"I'm doing okay Tsukasa. You still sound mad at me."

"Yes, because you didn't think I could improve my schooling. It hurt my feelings Kona-chan," replied Tsukasa in a calm tone, she didn't want Konata to know about the thoughts she heard.

Konata slumped at barb. "I'm sorry about that Tsukasa. It just you didn't seem to mind those comments before."

Tsukasa sighed. "I did mind those comments, but never said anything. I do get tired of them Kona-chan. I'll forgive you Kona-chan, but can you be a _little_ nicer about those things in future?" asked Tsukasa with a flat tone.

Konata brighten up. "Noted Tsukasa, I'll try to be better about it. Anyway do you want to hang out this weekend?" Konata asked Tsukasa with relief.

"I'm sorry, but no thank you Kona-chan."

"Huh why not Tsukasa? You still mad at me?"

"No, it just I want to stay home this weekend. You, Yuki-chan, and Onee-chan can go ahead. I'll be fine at home, so have fun tomorrow okay," said Tsukasa leaving out the real reason for staying at home.

"Okay Tsukasa, but it won't be the same without you. Anyway I'll see you later Tsukasa night," said the otaku hanging up the phone.

Konata put the phone away. Looks like Tsukasa will not join them.

'I was hoping she would, oh well. I do want to know about what happened at school though. How did me, sensei get attacked like that, and then there's Kagami's part? I wonder if Tsukasa was responsible for it.' Konata groaned. 'I guess we need more information. So there's no point in trying to figure everything now. I guess it time for some play.'

Konata went to her computer.

(Takara home-Miyuki's room)

Currently the meganekko was talking on phone.

"That's good to hear Kagami-san. I'm glad you and Tsukasa-san had resolved your differences."

"Yes, on a different note Miyuki. Konata wants to hang out tomorrow do you want to along came?"

Miyuki thought for a second. "Sure Kagami-san. Around ten clock then."

"That's sounds good. I'll call Konata in the morning. Hopefully she can make it on time. Good night Miyuki."

"Good night Kagami-san," said Miyuki hanging up the phone.

'That's good to hear about Tsukasa-san and Kagami-sans fight. I do wonder about the strange happens though. What could have done those things? It is approximately different. I can't help, but be so curious about It.' thought Miyuki inquisitively.

After putting up the phone, she went to work on studying.

(Hiiragi home- Miki and Tadao's room)

"So that what happened today dear," Miki finished explaining everything that transpired today.

Tadao rubbed his chin. "Tsukasa's power had returned like you said. Do you think she'll be okay," said the father of Hiiragi's with worry.

They had dressed for the night. Miki then sat down on their bed. She looked at her husband with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it dear. Tsukasa remembers everything about it. She wanted to stay home this weekend to regain control of it," Miki replied calmly at the question.

"I guess so, it just I'm worried if Tsukasa can pull it off. It's been years since she used it," said Tadao still troubled.

Miki shook her head. "Don't worry too much about it dear. Before Tsukasa forgot, she about to be on her own training. I couldn't teach her anymore on telekinesis and her telepathic training was finished. You need to have faith in Tsukasa."

Tadao sighed. "Your right, it's just Tsukasa sometimes worries me."

"I understand. Anyway tomorrow it seems she be alone for some time," replied Miki getting ready to lie down.

"Yes, I need to work tomorrow. You're going shopping; Inori, Matsuri, and Kagami are going to town. You think it be a good time for her to train?" asked Tadao starting to lay down by his wife.

Miki nodded. "For most of the morning it seems," Miki yawned.

"Night dear," said Miki falling asleep.

"Night dear," said Tadao while turning out the lights.

(The next morning Tsukasa's room)

Tsukasa started to wake up yawning.

"I guess it time to wake up. I better go eat," said the girl getting out of her bed.

Walking downstairs to see a plate of food on the table.

"It seems mom left me some breakfast," said Tsukasa taking the plastic off the plate.

While eating decided on her relearning to control her gift.

'I guess now is pretty good time as ever,' thought Tsukasa using her power to carry the used plate.

Walking in the kitchen, she places the dish in the sink. She looked at the cabinet. It opened and glass came at her and the cabinet door closed. Grabbing the glass she walked to the fringe. She opened the fringe normally and then used her power to pour some juice in the glass.

She placed the carton of juice back. Tsukasa walked to the sink while drinking the juice. Tsukasa finished her drink and placed the glass in the sink.

"That was nice; now let's see what else I can do. I guess a bath would be nice," said Tsukasa going to her room.

'Let's see what to wear,' thought Tsukasa looking at clothes with her power. 'That one and that one would be good.'

A bluish shirt and simple pair of grayish shorts were picked. They floated to Tsukasa's waiting arms.

'Now let's choose today's underwear,' thought Tsukasa while holding the shirt and shorts.

Looking at her dresser, one of it drawers opened up. She walked to the dresser to look inside it.

"Let's see which one to wear. Oh it's so hard to choose one! That one seems okay or maybe something else would be better," Tsukasa reached for one. "Okay this is the one. I want to wear for today," said Tsukasa making up her mind.

Tsukasa had picked a lite blue colored panty and bra. Her choice panty had a bunny rabbit sitting with a carrot on the back, on the front bow had a bunny rabbit face on it.

'I haven't worn this one in a while. I can't wait to put it on,' thought Tsukasa looking at the cloth.

So engrossed at looking at the cloth, Tsukasa didn't notice her pajamas bottoms were being pulled down. Her white panties, covered with cute little dogs. Had stay on, but seemed they were about to be taken off. Tsukasa closed the dresser door with her power.

"Now let's g-g-ge ahh!" Tsukasa cried out while waving her arms, dropping her clothes in hand.

*Thud*

She landed painfully on her butt.

"What happened?" asked Tsukasa looking, and then saw her bottoms at her ankles.

The purple-hair girl sweat dropped. "Oops, I guess that also needs to be fixed. I forget about my power being used by my desires," replied Tsukasa while laughing nervously.

This type of ordeal happened before. Walking with her mom one day, Tsukasa saw a stuffed animal she wanted. Only it was someone else's and she was accidently taking it away with her power. Thankfully her mom stopped that.

"Well at least no one saw this. Now back to taking a bath and this time _control_," replied Tsukasa getting up.

Standing up Tsukasa then pulled the bottoms up. Nodding at correction, she picked up her clothes, and went off to the washroom.

(Family Restaurant)

Konata, Kagami, and Miyuki had stopped for lunch.

Konata was wearing a pair of brown shorts, and a red t-shirt. Kagami had on a simple purplish shirt and black skirt. Miyuki had a cherry pink sundress on.

"It has been a fun day, but still I miss Tsukasa," said Konata to her friends while eating.

"What makes you say that Konata?" asked Kagami.

"I mean we always have our clumsily healer around, but not today. It's a weird feeling not having the full group," said Konata looking a little down.

Kagami looked at the otaku flatly. "You have a point, but Tsukasa wanted some space for today. Every now and then a person needs it Konata," replied Kagami to Konata.

Konata started to rub her chin in thought. Miyuki saw this look.

"What's on your mind Izumi-san?" asked the pink-haired girl wanting to know about Konata's look.

Konata snapped out of it. "Sorry about that Miyuki-san. I can't help, but think about yesterday."

"You mean what happened to you, Kagami-san, and Kuroi-san? Also the classroom door being slammed?"

Konata nodded. "Yes, it's weird. Between Tsukasa's change and this is too much of a _coincidence_ don't you think," said the short girl with serious tone.

"You do have a point Izumi-san. They did occur very closely together," said Miyuki looking thoughtful at Konata's statement.

Kagami looked on flatly, but at the same couldn't help at think about it.

"Your right about it Konata, it occur around the same time as Tsukasa's weird behavior," Kagami put a hand on her chin. "I'd wish we had more to go on. Hopefully Tsukasa will tell me her secret, and it might clear this mess up," said the twin-ponytailed girl speaking her mind on the matter.

The trio could only guess at their missing members change and what it could only mean.

(Later Hiiragi living room)

Currently Tsukasa was sitting down by the TV. Her favorite show was on. A drink with a straw in it close-by floated to her mouth. After she finished drinking it floated back onto the table.

'So far so good, lucky it hasn't been too much trouble. I wonder if that will change at school. I hope not, but this is easier than I thought it would be. It almost seems like riding a bike or something,' thought Tsukasa while still watching the TV.

Her power seemed very easy to control. It's most likely because of her earlier training with her mother. It was then she heard the door open and close.

"Welcome home mom," called out Tsukasa seeing her mother carrying some bags.

"Hello Tsukasa, I see you're doing fine," replied Tsukasa's mother.

Tsukasa nodded with a smile. "I have been doing fine, anyway why don't I help you?"

"Thanks Tsukasa," said Miki with relief, the bags were starting to get heavy.

Three of the bags started floating out of the woman's hands.

"Tsukasa!" cried out Miki in shock at event.

"Oh sorry about that mom," Tsukasa looked sheepishly at seeing Miki's face. "I figured it would _help_ if I did it that _way_," said Tsukasa nervous at scaring her mother.

Miki calmed down. "I'm sorry about that Tsukasa. It's been so long since you _helped_ me like _this_. Anyway let's put them up in kitchen," said Miki walking into the room with the rest of the bags.

Tsukasa followed with the floating bags behind.

'I should have known. Tsukasa was a bit better at controlling Telekinesis pretty well. It's time to see how well she's progressed,' thought Miki while placing stuff on the counter.

Tsukasa had the bags land on the counter. She started to take out the goods.

*Ahem*

Miki had cleared her throat for attention. Tsukasa looked at her mother confused.

"I want to see how far you gotten Tsukasa. So put everything in bags away with your _power_," said Miki to her daughter.

Tsukasa nodded with understanding. This was like when she younger. Taking a deep breath and letting it out to help focus. Tsukasa looked at the bags, her eyes lightly glowing.

Some of the contents of the bags were lifted into the air. Tsukasa went to work on putting up everything, while Miki watched silently.

'It seems like Tsukasa is doing pretty good. Looks like she have no problems on control for now,' thought Miki while seeing Tsukasa finish with the job.

Tsukasa let out of breath of relief. "So what do you think Mom?"

Miki nodded in approval. "You did a good job Tsukasa, but don't forget to keep training," said Miki.

"I understand mom. Do you still keep training also?" asked the purple-haired girl curious about her mom.

"Yes I do. It's only a different method," said Miki very simply.

"Like how mom?"

"Mostly when I go shopping or walking outside only a little mind reading. I don't try to invade too much into a person's mind. It helps to find when something is very fresh or a sale is about to happen, and also with some chores around the house for telekinesis," Miki answering Tsukasa's question.

Tsukasa now felt her sister's return.

"It seems Iori and Matsuri are back," said Miki conforming Tsukasa feelings.

"We're back," a cry came from the doorway.

"Welcome back," answered Miki to her oldest daughter's entering the house.

"Hello Inori-oneechan, Matsuri-oneechan," said Tsukasa close-by her mom.

"So how did have fun?" asked Miki to the two.

They both nodded.

"Let's get something to drink then. I'm parched from all the walking. I think Tsukasa was the smart one staying home with this heat," said Matsuri while fanning herself.

"I'll get some cold drinks Onee-chan," said Tsukasa going back into the kitchen.

"Much appreciated Tsukasa," said Inori thankful for thought.

"Is it just me or something seems different about Tsukasa?" asked Matsuri looking thoughtful.

Miki and Inori looked confused at what the second oldest said.

"What do you mean Matsuri? Tsukasa doesn't seem any different," Inori asked Matsuri on what she was talking about.

Matsuri rubbed her chin. "I don't know. It just something feels _different_, like how she was mad with Kagami yesterday, and she seems a little calmer. Almost like when she was _younger_," said Matsuri while looking at Inori.

"You're probably imaging things Matsuri. I mean Tsukasa just had rough day yesterday," replied Inori to her sister.

Miki started sweating a little. 'Well I guess Kagami wouldn't be the only one to notice Tsukasa would start _seeing_ some change. Something tells me that I might have to tell them _my secret_ sooner or later. Regardless if Tsukasa tells them with Kagami,' thought Miki sighing at observation.

"I'm back with some cold drinks Onee-chan," called out Tsukasa carrying a tray with drinks.

"Thank you Tsukasa," said Inori taking one of the drinks.

Matsuri took on also, but had a suspicious look on her face.

'I can't help but think something is different. I guess Inori is right, it just the heat,' thought brunette while enjoying her cold drink.

(Later Tsukasa's room)

Currently Tsukasa was doing some homework. There was nothing going on, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to do it.

'That's finished, now for the next one,' thought Tsukasa while working on her homework.

*Knock*

"Who is it?" asked Tsukasa now looking at the door.

"It's me Kagami, can I come in Tsukasa?"

"Sure Onee-chan."

Kagami opened the door and walked in.

"Tsukasa mom w-w-WHAT THE HELL!" cried out Kagami in shock.

Tsukasa looked around in fright. "What's wrong Onee-chan is there a bug here!" replied the girl at Kagami's outburst.

Kagami sweat dropped at her act.

"Sorry about that Tsukasa you can calm down," said Kagami to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa calmed down at hearing Kagami. Tsukasa put a hand on her chest and let out a breath of relief.

"Why did you do that Onee-chan? You scared me," Tsukasa said wanting to know what was wrong.

Kagami looked embarrassed. "Well it just you usually do your homework at night. It was a shock at seeing you doing it right now, sorry about that," explained the older sister, feeling stupid at the outburst.

Tsukasa shared the same look. "Well there was nothing happening. So I decided to do some of my homework," replied Tsukasa nervously at Kagami.

"Well that's good; you seem to be taking school seriously. I guess Konata was wrong about you improving," Kagami said mostly to herself.

"Why are you here anyway Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa curious at seeing Kagami.

Kagami scratched her cheek. "Oh it was that mom was cutting some melon she gotten earlier. So she asked me to see if you wanted some," said Kagami.

"Sure, that sounds good! About now it would be ripe enough to eat," Tsukasa said in excitement at eating a delicious treat.

Tsukasa marked her stopping point. She left to get some melon.

Kagami watched her sister leave in disbelief. 'I don't believe that! Wasn't that something that she did younger! It seems that Tsukasa is getting some of her old study habits back? At the same time it would be best, I guess there is nothing to be worried about is there,' thought Kagami sweating nervously at the site she saw.

Kagami also left to get some melon, but at the same felt like things were slowly changing with her sister.

(The next day- Tsukasa's room)

Tsukasa woke up stretching out the kinks. Yesterday passed uneventful. She didn't train anymore when her sisters returned, afraid at them seeing her power.

"I do wonder why Onee-chan and Matsuri-oneechan were looking at me funny though. I guess it just me, well time for me to start the day," said Tsukasa walking to the door.

Entering the hallway she heard a gasp. Turing to see Inori looking dumbfounded.

"What's wrong Onee-chan?" asked the confused girl.

"Y-You're up early Tsukasa on a Sunday!" said Inori with disbelief at seeing Tsukasa.

Tsukasa bent her head at the statement. "What you do mean?"

She didn't look at her alarm, so it seemed like it was about noon or later.

Inori eyes widened. "The time is around ten and that's early for you! Did you have your alarm on?" asked Inori trying to find the reason for Tsukasa being up.

Tsukasa just shook her head confused. Tsukasa just went on wanting to start the day.

'I beginning to think Matsuri might have been right! It almost like when she was younger! I remember her waking up earlier like this, but that's not right or is it. I don't know, maybe it just me,' thought the young woman in confusion.

Inori could only look lost at Tsukasa's change.

(Later Tsukasa's room)

Tsukasa had changed into some day clothes. Sitting on the floor by her table, she looked a stuffed animal. The stuff animal stood up and seemed to be walking to a place. It stopped to where another one was standing at. After taking a bow, it started to have a slow dance with the other one.

'I forget how nice this was. I wonder if I'll have my own dance like that,' thought Tsukasa with longing.

Having her own prince to dance with. If only she could find someone nice, however it seemed her sister would have more luck. Kagami did stand out more than her.

"**Seems like you're having fun Tsukasa?" **asked Miki almost breaking Tsukasa's concentration.

She is starting to tell when her mother wanted to talk like this.

"**I am mom, I thought this would be a good way to train, and have some fun. It seems there are no more problems controlling my telekinesis,"** replied Tsukasa back to Miki.

The dancing stopped; they floated back to their usual spots.

"**Have practiced your** **telepathically any?"**

"**I haven't done much mom."**

"**That's okay, but still you need to practice on it."**

Tsukasa nodded at the reply. **"Okay I'll do some today mom. On a different note, Onee-chan, Inori-oneechan, and Matsuri-oneechan have been looking at me weirdly lately. Or is that this me?"**

"**No they have, it because you're doing some things differently. Like your studying habits when you were younger and waking up earlier. For now let's not say anything about our gifts okay Tsukasa."**

"**Okay mom. I'll keep that in mind when I tell Onee-chan."**

"**Understood Tsukasa, I problay have to explain myself too,"** replied Miki with some sadness.

"**I'm sorry about that mom,"** Tsukasa apologizing to her mom.

She felt sorry at putting her mom on the spot.

"**Don't be sorry about it Tsukasa."**

"**Why's that mom?"**

"**I figured sooner or later that. I would have to talk about my secret with or without you having this burden. You just speed it up is all Tsukasa,"** Miki replied to Tsukasa with a somber-like tone.

"**I understand mom. I'll talk to you later then,"** Tsukasa sent to her mother.

Miki's connection to Tsukasa was cut off. Tsukasa was lost at hearing her mother's sorrow. At the same time she could understand it.

'I wonder what happened to mom in the past. She never did tell me about it. It's best if I wait for her to tell me. Anyway time to start training,' thought the ribbon wearing girl.

Closing her eyes in concentration, she reached out to one of her sister's mind.

"**This bites big time,"** commented Matsuri.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at hearing the comment.

"**I guess it needs to be done. I have to help out time to time around the house. This is better than cooking, so let's see how much soap to put in the machine. Okay that should do it for now,"** continued Masturi's complaining.

'Matsuri-oneechan doesn't seem too happy doing the laundry today,' thought Tsukasa rather sheepishly.

Each of the Hiiragi did their share of laundry. It was Matsuri's turn to do it.

"**I do wonder about Tsukasa though. Even now Inori is suspicious about her** **behavior. It's like when she and Kagami had gotten hurt by those bullies. We didn't think much about it did we? Then again there are more important things to worry about. I hope Kagami doesn't realize that outfit missing."**

Tsukasa stopped listening to Matsuri's thoughts with a sheepish laugh.

'Mom was right about them noticing my old habits returning. I didn't think much about it,' thought the girl.

Tsukasa went on to another mind. This time it was Inori's mind.

"**Hmm which one would be best to wear for tomorrow? I don't one to flashy or too reserved. To think that choosing a pair of battle pants would be so hard to do. I wish for some more information on what he likes,"** replied Inori.

Tsukasa stopped reading Inori's thoughts in confusion.

'What did Onee-chan mean by battle pants?' thought Tsukasa rubbing her chin.

It was confusing to her, why so much trouble on choosing a pair of pants. Inori barley wears any. Tsukasa blushed in realization.

'She was talking about underwear! It was in one of my magazines. Does that mean Inori has found a boyfriend!' Tsukasa could blush at the thoughts.

"I think that is enough mind reading. I forgot how much personal it can be," muttered Tsukasa with embarrassment.

(Inori's room)

The young woman had put-up her _weapons_ of _battle_. She couldn't help but think about the youngest Hiiragi.

'I wonder about Tsukasa. What could have changed her like this,' Inori shook her head. 'No, that's not right is it? It what's _happened_ to her _younger_. She changed that day when Kagami got hurt. We didn't think about the change, because of what mom and dad said. It could be that they had known something about this.'

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Yes who is it," answered Inori, to the door's knocking.

"It me," replied Tadao.

"Yes Father?"

"I need your help at the shrine."

Inori got up. "Okay give me a minute to change clothes father."

"Okay I'll be downstairs waiting for you," replied Tadao to Inori.

'I might need to ask about it later with mom and father. I would like some answers about Tsukasa. It would shed some light on this,' thought Inori while changing into her shrine maiden outfit.

(Matsuri's room)

Currently the young woman was reading a magazine. She is waiting for a load to get done. Even though reading the magazine, her mind was on something else.

'I don't know what to think about Tsukasa's weird act. It almost like when Kagami got her butt kicked. Tsukasa did change a little, but not that much. I don't know what to think. I probably need to talk to mom about it,' thought Matsuri.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was time to start a different load of clothes.

'Back to work, all this thinking is starting to give me a headline. I got to stop thinking about it for now,' thought Matsuri walking to laundry room.

(Miki's room)

Currently Miki was looking a shirt being folded by her power. Finished, it went to a pile of folded clothes. The pile then floated to an open dresser drawer. Once placed in, the drawer closed.

"That's done, now what else is there," said Miki looking around to see it all done.

"Well I'm done for now. To think have something happen to me and Tsukasa is strange thing to think about. If one would think about it that if one of my children was to inherit my power it would be Kagami, or Inori. Those two are the most _mature_ ones," said Miki with a weak laugh.

Miki walked up to a dresser with some pictures. Miki smiled at seeing a picture of her family. It was taken about a year ago.

"I'm happy to have such a good family. I think Kagami, Matsuri, and Inori will accept me and Tsukasa despite being a little _different_," Miki then looked a different photo. "I do wonder what would have happened if I had married him?"

In the photo were a younger Tadao, Miki, and someone else, even though the trio was standing close together in the photo taken. There seemed to be some tension between Tadao and the young man. Miki laughed at remembering that scene.

"Those two were going on about which I would be _most_ happy with. Minato thought he was best, because of having a _power_ like me. Still I have no regrets in choosing Tadao. He has been a good husband. Last I heard he found someone to settle down with. Maybe I'll tell Tsukasa there are other people with powers like us. I didn't get a chance to tell her," said Miki somberly.

Miki looked at an older photo. It had an older woman in a kimono. She had some of Miki's features. Miki had a sad smile at seeing the picture.

"I wish you could see my family grandmother. I know you would have loved them. So please keep watch over me and my family," Miki's eyes had a small tear in them. "You helped me out a lot when I was younger. In understanding that having this power was not a bad thing. After all you did have your own, so thank you," said Miki with much heart filled thanks.

Miki went off to check on other things.

(The next day Tsukasa's room)

"That's everything I need for now," said Tsukasa picking up her school bag.

She dressed for the school day. She was still a little bit nervous at going to school.

'I'm still worried at being around people. Well I can't play hooky, mom would scold me. Well here we go,' thought Tsukasa now walking out of her room.

Time to face the world with her gifts again.

To be continued.

(A/N done with this chapter of Tsukasa's secret. I would like to thank soldierotaku392 and others for their comments. Anyway leave a review if interested. Intel next time sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter three-Same place new changes

(Near the Train station)

Konata was walking to the train station. Even though tried from a late night gaming session, something was on her mind.

'I want to talk about Tsukasa's secret, but it would be best not to. _Amazing_ I'm on thin ice with her. It's a strange to thing to think about, after all it would be Kagami, and not Tsukasa the one to worry about,' thought Konata while rubbing her chin.

"Are you going to okay Onee-chan?" asked a pink haired girl.

She was wearing the same uniform as Konata. Her hair was in two ponytails held in place by two white ribbons. She was a shorter then Konata and had green eyes.

"Oh Yu-chan don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff is all," said Konata to her cousin Yutaka.

"Okay Onee-chan," said Yutaka deciding not to press the matter.

"Morning Kona-chan, Yutaka-chan," Tsukasa said while moving to where two were at.

"Morning Konata, Yutaka," said Kagami following Tsukasa.

Konata waved to the Hiiragi sisters. "Morning Tsukasa, Kagami. I glad to see you're in good spirits."

Kagami looked at Konata flatly. "And here you are back to being tired."

Konata sweat dropped at Kagami's jab. Yutaka shared one to.

"Well this is different," said Tsukasa.

"Oh how is that Tsukasa?" asked Konata looking at Tsukasa.

"I mean having Yutaka-chan here," replied Tsukasa while scarring her cheek.

Yutaka looked at the girl weirdly. Tsukasa blushed in realization.

"Sorry about that Yutaka-chan! It just we hardly see you in the morning like this," Tsukasa answered rather hastily while waving her hands.

"Your right Tsukasa-sempai, I don't take the train with you usually. I left with Onee-chan this morning," said Yutaka now understanding the Hiiragi.

Tsukasa let out a sigh of relief. It was then they saw Miyuki up ahead.

"Morning Yuki-chan," said Tsukasa waving at the girl.

"Oh morning Izumi-san, Kobayokawa-san, Tsukasa-san, Kagami-san," said Miyuki waving at the group.

"Morning Miyuki-san," said Konata to the girl.

"Good morning Takara-sempai," said Yutaka.

"Morning Miyuki," said Kagami.

They get onto their train for school. Yutaka seemed to be thinking about something.

'I wonder what was going on between Tsukasa-sempai and Onee-chan. I noticed something weird happened between them from what I heard. Tsukasa-sempai didn't go with them. That's not like her at all. It would be best not to pry too much,' thought Yutaka curious about Tsukasa's act.

(Ryoo High)

Walking to the school's entrance Tsukasa realized something important.

"Sorry everyone, but there's something I need to do," said Tsukasa moving ahead of the group.

"Okay Tsukasa, we'll see you later," replied Kagami at seeing her sister leave.

Konata looked at Kagami. "Any idea what she need to do?"

Kagami just shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea Konata, anyway let's get to class."

Konata nodded. "I guess so. I'm surprised about Tsukasa's temper though. I never seen her mad before," said Konata rubbing her chin in thought while walking to her classroom.

"Well from what I heard. It seemed that Tsukasa inherited mom's temper," replied Kagami walking beside Konata.

Yutaka and Miyuki also were walking beside them. They kept quiet, but were interested in the conversation taking place.

"What do you mean by your mom's temper Kagami?" asked Konata now curious about Kagami's statement.

"Well once I asked dad about it. When he commented on that Tsukasa and Inori are like mom in that regard. It takes quiet bit to make mom mad and once she is. You better be ready for it," said Kagami to sweat dropping Konata, Miyuki, and Yutaka.

'I think that's right! If that happens when Tsukasa is mad, what would happen with their mother! I better be careful with Kagami's mom!' thought Konata turning blue.

Tsukasa was a bit terrifying mad, she didn't want to see the original. Yutaka and Miyuki also silently agreed with Konata's own thoughts.

(Teachers' lounge)

'I wonder where Kuroi-sensei is at,' thought Tsukasa while looking for Nanako.

She wanted to apologize to the teacher for Friday. She then saw a male teacher close-by.

"Excuse me sensei?" Tsukasa called out to the person.

"Yes?" he asked now looking at Tsukasa.

"I'm looking for Kuroi-sensei. Do you know where she is at?" asked the young Hiiragi.

"I'm not sure if she is here yet," replied the teacher.

"Oh there she is! Thank you sensei," said Tsukasa now seeing the blond walking behind the man.

The teacher just shrugged and walked off. Tsukasa walked over to where Nanako was at. She was dressed in her usual clothing, but was carrying a shoulder bag.

"Kuroi-sensei."

"Huh, oh hello Hiiragi," said Nanako turning to see Tsukasa.

"So what is it?" asked Nanako curious about seeing the Hiiragi.

"I'm sorry about Friday!" Tsukasa said while bowing at the teacher.

"Huh?"

"I feel like it was my fault," Tsukasa explained further.

Nanako now understood what Tsukasa was talking about.

"Okay Hiiragi, I guess apology accepted. Besides you didn't really _cause it_ anyway right," replied Nanako waving a hand.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at reply. After all she didn't want to tell the woman it was her doing.

"I think you better get going Hiiragi," Nanako looked at her watch. "It's almost about time for classes to start and I don't want to hear you being late. Because of me okay," said the teacher to Tsukasa.

"I will Kuroi-sensei," said Tsukasa bowing one more to the teacher and then left for her first class of the day.

'Well that's Hiiragi for you. She's a nice girl if only a bit unfocused on her school work. It almost time for me to also start my class,' thought the blond walking.

'If Izumi is right about what happened Friday, I'm prepared for that cheeky bastard this time!' thought Nanako griping the bag she was carrying.

It was filled with talismans she gotten from a shrine.

(Kagami's classroom)

Currently the girl was at her desk taking out some things.

"Hello there Hiiragi!" said Misao walking behind Kagami with Ayano.

"Oh hello Kusakabe, Minegishi," said Kagami seeing the two.

"Good morning Hiiragi-chan," said Ayano with a smile.

"So Hiiragi, why was your sister so mad on Friday?" Misao asked rather bluntly.

Ayano sweat dropped at Misao's bluntness. Kagami signed at it, like Konata at being noisy.

"We had a small fight is all," Kagami replied in a flat tone.

Misao rubbed her chin. "That's so hmm. That really unusual for her, sure you didn't do any rough to her Hiiragi," Misao said to a flat looking Kagami.

"I didn't do anything like you said Kusakabe. Do you have to _assume_ that I'm being mean to my own sister," said Kagami steel laced tone.

Misao steeped back in fear. "The Hiiragi's temper had revealed itself!"

"Alright, that's enough with the side show. Everyone gets your butts in your seats," said a short woman in a lab coat.

She walked up to front of the classroom. She had a half tucked pinkish shirt, with a red tie. She was wearing a skirt. Pair of glasses was on her eyes. Her orangeish hair was in two pigtails.

Kagami, Ayano, and Misao sweat dropped at hearing there teachers statement. They each went to their own seats. Hikaru now stood in front of the group of students present. She remembered an important piece of information.

"Oh yeah, if you see two or three people dressed in different school uniforms. Please don't go screaming your head off," said Hikaru in bored tone.

"Why is that sensei?"

"Well you see one of the neighboring schools found various problems with their building. They didn't want to deal with any of their students getting behind on their studies. So they are sending them to schools near-by. This is only temporary until they fix it. They are starting here tomorrow, but for today they are looking around. After all we don't want them to be lost on the first day," Hikaru explained with a bored tone.

The rest of the class had sweat dropped at the teachers tone.

'That's news to me. Talk about getting some new classmates, but at the same time not totally permanent,' thought Kagami with a sweat drop.

(Tadao's office)

Currency the man was drinking a cup tea he made. He was dressed in a business suit.

'I wonder how Tsukasa is doing right now,' thought the man taking a drink of tea.

Tsukasa seemed to be doing well from what Miki told him, but he still was worried.

Tadao signed at the thought. 'I need to stop. If Miki said that Tsukasa is doing well, then I need to trust her.'

After the thought Tadao started to laugh a little.

"It's been a little over ten years has it? I still remember the first day when Miki told me about Tsukasa," said Tadao remembering the day.

(Flashback)

Tadao just got off work. He can now see Miki walking up to him with serious expression. Tadao suddenly got nervous at seeing this look.

"We need to talk dear," Miki said with a deadly serious tone and gestured for him to follow her.

Tadao nodded and followed Miki walking to their room. Once in inside the room Miki looked straight into Tadao's eyes.

"It's about my power. I-i-it's been passed on to one of our children," Miki said with reluctance.

Tadao can understand what was wrong. They had discussed it around the time Miki was pregnant with Inori. So far there had been no signs with Inori and Masturi.

"So does that mean Kagami inherited it?" Tadao asked.

Miki shook her head at the question.

"What if not Kagami, does that mean!"

Miki nodded. "Yes, it was Tsukasa that inherited it," Miki comforted Tadao's suspicions.

"B-b-but how! It seemed like Kagami would be the one! She's pretty level head when compared to Tsukasa," said Tadao in disbelief.

"I don't know why or how. Maybe it had to do with them being fraternal twins. That could have right time for it show up. For whatever reason, it doesn't mean we can ignore it. Luckily I found out before anything bad could happen," Miki telling the facts.

Tadao nodded at Miki's reply. No point in trying to understand why Tsukasa and not Kagami. Right now they have a bigger problem, if Tsukasa didn't learn control. She could be a danger to everyone close to her.

"Don't worry dear. I'm already training Tsukasa," Miki said to calm down her husband.

Tadao let off a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear Miki."

(Flashbacks end)

"I need to have faith in Tsukasa. She probably stronger then we think," Tadao said to strengthen his resolve.

Looking at the time, he notices it was time get back to work. Only time would tell if Tsukasa was doing well.

(Ryoo high)

Konata was sitting down with Miyuki having lunch.

"Sup," Kagami said to the two sitting while walking to the table.

"Hello Kagami-san," replied Miyuki to Kagami.

"Yo Kagami," Konata said after taking a bite of her lunch.

"Where's Tsukasa?" Kagami asked not seeing her sister.

"She went to restroom Kagami," replied Konata bluntly to the question.

Kagami let out of a breath of relief. Tsukasa seemed to back to normal.

"Did you hear about the new transfer students," Konata said with a hint of excitement.

"I have heard about this morning. So why the fuss about it," Kagami said with a flat tone.

Konata slumped at the reply. "Oh come on Kagami. This chance for us to trigger some flags!" Konata said with much conviction.

Miyuki and Kagami sweat dropped at the otaku's declaration.

"There you go again with the flags Konata. Why do you say that anyway Konata? For all we know they are just _like_ the boys here," said Kagami with a flat tone.

Konata sighed. "Leave it to Kagami to be a kill joy. We might have chance to have a little romantic flare."

"Maybe Konata, but still I don't think anything would change," Kagami replied with the same tone.

Konata could only groan at Kagami's attitude. Miyuki looked on nervously at the exchange between the two.

Meanwhile at one of hallways in the school, there stood a young man. He was propping himself on the wall and eating a rice ball calmly. He stood out because of two things. First was the uniform, which was a lite brown blazer, with matching pants. A white shirt he was wearing underneath it with a red tie. Secondly was his hair, it was dark brown. It almost looked red, but it wasn't really red. It was not too long or to short.

His yellow eyes held a look of boredom. 'So this is Ryoo High that I'm going to for now. It seems about right by what everyone said it was. Oh well not much I can do if. After all I want to finish my schooling.'

He had looked all over the school to formalize himself with the school, like everyone else that was sent. For the most part it looks like a normal school.

'I better be careful though. Even though normal looking, the schooling can be different here. I heard it was one hard school to get into. I wonder how he doing, aw who I'm kidding he'll be fine. After all he is _mature_ enough to take care of himself, so no worries,' thought the young man finishing his lunch.

"Hello there misses you walking alone?" said a voice to his left.

Turning to see the site of three boys trying to have a conversation with Tsukasa. Seeing the site made him sigh in annoyance. The three were not bad, but can be too aggressive when talking to the opposite sex. It also looked like the poor girl was too scared to talk back.

'Do I even need to get involved with them or not hmm. Might as well step in and help. Before the poor girl has a heart attack or something. I swear those three can be so much trouble time to time,' thought the teen with a sigh.

He reached for a bag at his feet.

Tsukasa was sweating nervously at having the boys try talking to her. It almost like that time with the foreigner, she just couldn't talk back calmly to the trio.

"I'm Takashi so what's your name miss?" asked the blond haired one with a suave tone.

"I-I'm …" Tsukasa could barely reply.

"Please, we just would like to know about you. Do you have boyfriend or something?" Takashi kept on asking.

The girl was pretty cute in her own way. They figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to the girl.

Tsukasa could only become more scared at Takashi's forwardness.

"That's enough don't you think!" said a voice to Tsukasa's left.

They all turned see who it was.

"B-B-Busujima!" cried one of the other teens in fear at seeing the dark brown-haired teen.

All of them could see the teen holding a bokken in his left hand. He glared at the trio of boys.

"Yup, who else do think Kismashi? Why don't you give the poor girl some space? She looks like she is going to have heart attack any second now," said Busujima with calm tone laced with steel.

They backup from Tsukasa after hearing the threat. Tsukasa also moved back a little at seeing the newcomer.

"We weren't doing anything bad to her!" a different one cried out in fear.

"Probably, but you don't need to be so _forceful_ on her at the same time," he replied with exasperation at the groups antics.

Takashi suddenly had a vein appear on his head. "There you go with that cocky attitude! Just because you had a _girlfriend_ before us, doesn't mean you tell us what to do!" he shot back with anger.

Busujima glared back at Takashi while griping his bokken harder. The other two saw this and became more afraid. They heard stories of what can happen when he was mad; it didn't end pretty for his opponents most of the time.

"Takashi you better stop! You don't want to make him any madder," his friend pleaded to there more violate friend.

"I won't! What can he do anyway! I haven't seemed him fight once, so bring it on!" Takashi said making a fist at bokken wielding teen.

It was then he felt something on his throat. He looked to see a bokken at his neck and Busujima holding it while glaring at him.

'S-S-So fast!' thought Tsukasa in disbelief.

She didn't see him move from his spot or use switch the wooden sword to his right hand.

"You want to find out what I can do? Well then let's step outside and find out should we?" he said in deadly serious tone.

Takashi turned blue at the tone and the bokken on his throat. He didn't see the guy move at all!

"N-No t-thank you. We have to be somewhere else doesn't we fellows?" said Takashi with a shaky tone.

"That's right! We have to finish looking around the school so let's get going!" said one of his friends grabbing Takashi.

He pulled him back and when cleared of the wooden sword. They turned around and run like hell away from the teen.

Tsukasa became more afraid at teen. He seemed more scary then anyone she ever seen before. Busujima let out a breath to calm himself. He looked at the girl he scared.

"Oops, sorry about that miss. I didn't mean to startle you that," he said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, and steeping back.

Tsukasa relaxed at seeing the look, but still on edge.

"N-Not a problem, I guess you did help me. Oh you don't know my name it's Hiiragi Tsukasa. Nice to meet you Busujima-san," Tsukasa said nervously at the person.

He sweat dropped at the hastily reply, but can understand the reason. He did scare her with his act.

"Nice to meet you to Hiiragi-san, I'm still sorry about the scare. I just wanted to help, since those three bakas were giving you a hard time," he replied with a bow.

Tsukasa could tell the stranger didn't seem too bad. It was then she noticed his uniform being different from Ryoo highs.

"Are you one of transfer students Busujima-san?" Tsukasa asked.

"I am one of the students Hiigari-san," he then looked at his watch. "I don't mean to rude Hiiragi-san, but are you break or something?" asked Busujima to Tsukasa with concern.

It seemed that the trio of guys may have kept her from something important. Tsukasa realized that she was on a lunch break.

"That's right! I'm on lunch break, so I need to get going or I'll miss eating!" Tsukasa bowed at the teen. "Thank you for helping me, but I need to get going Busujima-san. Take care," said Tsukasa now running to where her lunch was at.

Busujima sighed in relief at seeing Tsukasa leaving. Even though he scared her at first, it seemed she understood he was trying to help.

'Well all things considered it went well. I wonder if I'll see her again. She's pretty cute, I can see why they would try talking to her,' he thought while walking back to his bag.

He groaned at the thought and slapped a hand on his face. 'Why am I getting so work up about it! I might not see her again and if I do. Hiiragi-san would mostly likely be afraid of me, after all I'm not would you call _normal_.'

Tsukasa now appeared in the classroom where her lunch was at.

"Oh hello Tsukasa," Kagami called out to the girl.

"Hello Onee-chan," Tsukasa answered back while getting to her seat.

After sitting down, she started to eat her lunch.

"Do you know about the transfer students that are supposed to be here?" Kagami asked Tsukasa.

Tsukasa nodded, it was told by their first teacher this morning.

"Konata here was talking about raising flags with them being here," Kagami sighed. "Like that going to happen. We haven't had any luck getting any boys attention lately," said Kagami to a sweat dropping Tsukasa.

Tsukasa didn't know how to response to Kagami's remark. She was approached by a couple of boys in the hallway.

'Then there was Busujima-san's entrance. It almost like Konata's when we first met. I don't know what to think about him. He seemed nice, despite him threating those boys. Also I had a certain feeling about him. It's about the same with mom. I don't know what to make about it. It would better not talk about it with Kagami, after all she might overreact to it,' Tsukasa thought about the strange boy.

The rest of her lunch passed on like usual.

(Later in a hallway)

Yutaka was walking with papers in hand. She decided on helping her teacher in delivering them to the main office. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her.

'Why now! I was feeling better earlier, so why now!' thought Yutaka trying to stay up and breathing hard.

She couldn't hold on and dropped to her knees. The papers she was carrying fell all over the floor. Yutaka tried to stand, but it was only making her weaker.

"Hey are you okay?!" said a male voice behind Yutaka.

Yutaka could barely understand what was going on. The attack was only getting worse. She blacked out.

In the health office stood a young woman with long brown hair. She had yellow eyes and was wearing a white coat. Fuyuki was checking on everything. So far there didn't seem to be any fakers in the office.

"Excuse me!" said a voice coming from the doorway of the office.

She turned around to see a young boy in a different uniform. It was the same one as Busujima's uniform. He had light brown hair with a bit of blond mixed in. His eyes were blue and seemed to be Konata's height. What got her attention the most was that he had an arm wrapped around a passed out Yutaka.

"Kobayokawa-san!" Fuyuki cried out in seeing the girl like this.

"Can you help me please?" said the boy trying to keep the girl up.

"Oh yes, luckily there's a bed open for Kobayokawa-san," Fuyuki said while moving to help with Yutaka.

Together they managed to put Yutaka into a bed. Fuyuki put a hand on Yutaka's head. It seemed it wasn't too serious of an attack. Fuyuki sighed out in relief.

"Thank you for helping Kobayokawa-san Mr.…"

"Takuto Busujima Takuto, madam" he answered Fuyuki with a formal tone.

Fuyuki bowed at Takuto. "Thank you for the help Busujima-san. Kobayokawa-san here has a weak body."

"So is she going to okay?" Takuto asked looking worried.

"Yes, Kobayokawa-san will be fine, she just needs some rest. Where did you find her anyway?" Fuyuki asked wanting to know.

Usually someone from Kobayokawa's class brings her there. Takuto sweated a little from the question.

"When I found her, it was in the hallway close-by," he answered nervously.

Fuyuki looked at Takuto closely. He was acting a little strange.

"I see your one of the tempory students Busujima-san. I hope you have a good year here at Ryoo high," Fuyuki said with soothing tone.

"I will madam. I must be going, I'm not finished looking around so good day," Takuto said with bow and left the room.

'What a strange boy. I do wonder why so _uptight_ about how he got Kobayokawa-san here? Hmm I guess it noting, for now let's finish checking out everything,' thought the school nurse now walking to finish her rounds.

Later Yutaka started to stir.

"Your awake Yutaka-san," said a tall girl standing close to Yutaka.

She was wearing the Ryoo highs summer uniform. She had short green hair and sharp blue eyes which held concern for the girl.

"Oh hello Minami-chan. Where am I?" Yutaka asked still a little disoriented.

"You're in the nurse's office," Minami answered the question.

"Is that so? Did you bring me here Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked, she didn't remember if it was Minami or not.

"It was a boy named Busujima Takuto-san," Fuyuki answered Yutaka's question while walking up to the girl.

Both Yutaka and Minami looked confused at hearing the name. They never heard of anybody with that name.

"A Busujima Takuto-san is that right Amahara-sensei?" Yutaka asked curious about the name.

"Yes, he is one of the transfer students," said Fuyuki to the two girls.

"I guess that answers why we never heard of him. I would have liked to thank him," said Yutaka.

Minami also nodded in agreement. Yutaka started to stand up.

"You feel okay enough to go back to class Yutaka-san?" Minami asked concerned for her friend.

Yutaka nodded. "I feel fine Minami-chan. Thank you Amahara-sensei," said Yutaka to the lady.

Fuyuki smiled at the girl's determination. "Take care of yourself Kobayokawa-san and you to Iwasaki-san."

Minami nodded at the nurse. They left the office to return to their class. After a few steps Yutaka looked at Minami.

"Minami-chan how did you know I was in the nurse's station?"

"It seemed you were taking a long time in delivering the papers. So I asked to check on you in case and found a bunch of papers lying around in the hallway close to the classroom. I went looking for you after that," Minami said to Yutaka.

"What about the papers Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"Don't worry Yutaka-san. I turned them in while looking for you," Minami answered.

"Thank you for that doing that Minami-chan," said a grateful Yutaka.

Minami lowered her head in embarrassment. Yutaka suddenly realized something about the location where she fainted.

'The nurses' station was good walk away. How did Busujima-san get me there so fast? I guess he was an older student. Amahara-sensei didn't tell me anything about him. Maybe I'll find out later, I want to thank him,' Yutaka thought entering the classroom.

(Later School Library)

Currently a teen-age boy was looking at the place. He had a different uniform on. His lite dark hair was short. His gray-blue eyes held a certain look of knowledge to them.

'I think that's it for the tour of the school. It looks like a good school, I wonder if anything will be _different_ with me being here? Oh well time to go home,' thought the person.

"There's the book, now how am I going to get it down?" a femine voice said close-by.

Curiously he turned to see what was going on and then saw her! A wavy long pink-haired girl almost his height, even though wearing glasses. Her purple eyes still showed a keen intellect. Her fair skin also helped increase her beauty.

He was awestruck at seeing such a beauty right here.

"Where is that stepping stool for helping?" asked Miyuki looking for it.

Her admirer snapped out after hearing about Miyuki's ordeal. 'Might as well help her out,' thought the teen seeing one close-by him.

Miyuki continued to look for a way to get the book down, but so far no luck.

"I wonder where it is at?" said Miyuki with sigh.

"Excuse me, are you talking about this miss?" said a voice beside Miyuki.

The meganekko turned to see a lightly dark-haired teen holding the thing she need.

"Yes, that's what I need!" said Miyuki in glee.

"Here you go Miss," said the person while placing it on the ground.

"Oh thank you sir," said Miyuki glad at being able to reach the book.

"Glad to be of some service madam," said the young man with a smile.

Miyuki blushed a little at the show. She placed the stool in the right position for getting the book down. After she got it down, she looked at the young man.

"Thank you Mr..."

"Shimizu Hitoshi, what's your name misses?" Hitoshi asked with a polite tone.

"I'm Takura Miyuki Shimizu-san," Miyuki answered with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you to Miyuki-san," said Hitoshi with a smile.

Hitoshi looked at the book Miyuki had gotten.

"You're studying medicine Miyuki-san?" he asked since the book seemed to be on it.

"Yes it is I want to be doctor. So I would like to know about it before I go for college for it," answered the meganekko.

Hitoshi looked impressed at Miyuki's choice. "You want to be a doctor. That's admirable Miyuki-san, hopefully you do it."

"Thank you Shimizu-san," Miyuki then noticed his uniform. "Shimizu-san, are you a transfer student?"

"Yup, maybe we get to be in the same class together Miyuki-san," answered Hitoshi.

Miyuki looked at her watch. "I'm sorry Shimizu-san, but I need to get going. I don't want to miss my train home, so sayonara," said Miyuki with bow and started leaving.

'To think I'll meet someone like that here! I hope we meet again,' thought the young man in glee.

(Later-Outside Ryoo High)

Busujima seemed to be lost in his thoughts while waiting for someone.

"Hey Kenshin-niisan," called out Takuto walking up to the older person.

"Oh hello Takuto, ready to leave?" he asked while turning to face his brother.

Takuto nodded. They started leaving together.

"Do you have practice today Nii-san?" he asked his older brother.

"I thought I did, but something came up," replied Kenshin.

Takuto looked at his brother in confusion. His brother seemed to have something on his mind. Takuto smirked at Busujima.

"Did you have a run-in with a girl you found cute Nii-san?" Takuto asked in a teasing tone.

The older brother stiffened at the question.

"By your reaction, I'm right Nii-san," said Takuto in the same tone.

"Great, why I am not surprised," said Kenshin in exasperation.

"You acted the same way with Karin didn't you," said Takuto in a tone filled with compassion.

Busujima sighed at the statement. "I guess your right Takuto. It's been a while since it happened to me," he said in a disheartened tone.

"Why don't you let it go Nii-san? There's a chance someone _else_ might like you."

"I'm not sure about that Takuto." Busujima muttered.

Takuto can understand his brother's frustration. Busujima looked at his brother conflicted.

"I understand Nii-san, but still you never know. Remember our parents did get together, despite them being _different_," said Takuto calmly.

Busujima sighed at the statement. "Your right Takuto, it just a little hard at times."

Takuto padded his brother's back. "Buck up Nii-san, it's not like you to be down so much."

Kenshin signed. "Here we have the _younger_ brother _comforting_ the _older one_, when it should be the _opposite_."

"Aw come on Nii-san, you have done the same for me. So we're even at times," replied Takuto.

"And once again your right," said Kenshin while still walking.

They continued walking on to their destination.

(Later-Tsukasa's room)

Currently the girl was picking out a lounging outfit for around the house.

"Okay that one and that one," said Tsukasa picking a pair of overall shorts and a brown t-shirt with bear on the front.

They land on futon. Tsukasa looked at her school bag. It opened and all of the contents came out of it. They landed on to her desk orderly. Tsukasa giggled at her powers usefulness.

"I wonder if I could try dressing myself with my power. Almost like a princess," said Tsukasa dreamily.

She then shook her sadly. "I better not. The last time I did, it took mom to get me untangled."

She started changing her clothes normally. Done changing Tsukasa hanged-up the school uniform and then walked to her desk. While working on her homework, Tsukasa couldn't help, but think about the strange boy.

'I wonder if I'll see him again. I can't help, but be curious about him. Even if he is a little scary, I don't know this is the first time a boy had noticed me. Maybe later I could talk to mom about it,' thought Tsukasa with a sigh.

It would be best to talk about this with her mother. She did have a little experience with sort of thing. And then there was the feeling she got from also. It was not a bad feeling per say, but not entirely a good one either.

The ribbon wearing girl could only think about her strange encounter with mysterious boy.

(The Next Day Ryoo High)

Tsukasa looked on in disbelief at seeing Busujima standing in her classroom.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Busujima Kenshin," said Kenshin in calm, but polite tone.

The rest of the classroom became nervous at the teen's induction.

"Okay you're next," said the teacher to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi looked at the class with a smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Shimizu Hitoshi. I hope to have good year here," said Hitoshi with friendlier tone.

There seemed to be some muttering about the new students. Hitoshi was getting some looks at looks of interest. Kenshin was getting weird looks from them also, because of his attitude, and hair. They both had on their own schools uniform.

"Okay now please take your seats," said the teacher.

Every one of them nodded in agreement and started looking for a seat. Kenshin took a seat by the window. While Hitoshi took one close to Miyuki's seat.

"Nice to see you again Miyuki-san," greeted Hitoshi with a smile.

Miyuki returned the smile. "I'm glad to see you to Shimizu-san. Maybe later we can talk, since class is about to start."

"Sure thing Miyuki-san," replied the dark haired teen understanding Miyuki's logic.

Tsukasa could only stare at Kenshin. Unsure about him being here, in some ways it could be interesting year.

(Yutaka's Classroom)

"I'm Busujima Takuto, pleased to meet you," said the new student in warm tone.

Yutaka looked wide eyed in shock at seeing him.

'Is that the person Amahara-sensei was talking about? He doesn't look that tall enough to carry me that far! Or maybe he's stronger than he looks, after all Onee-chan is pretty strong for her size," thought Yutaka in confusion.

Even Minami looked lost at him. She didn't think they would see him so soon, or he is so short.

Takuto started walking to find a seat. It was across the classroom from Yutaka's seat. It seemed that he didn't noticed Yutaka or he didn't want to say anything.

It looked like there were going to be changes at this school. Will it be good or bad only time will tell for everyone?

To be continued.

A/N Finally done with chapter. Comments or reviews are always appreciated, Intel next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter four- Observations

Currently in classroom, Tsukasa was getting out her lunch. Konata walked up to the ribbon wearing girl.

"Ready for lunch Tsukasa?" asked Konata to her friend while setting up a desk.

Tsukasa nodded stance minded to the otaku's question. Konata became confused at the reply.

"Hello Izumi-san," said Miyuki walking up the place while waving a hand.

"Oh hello Miyuki-san," greeted Konata at seeing the girl.

Tsukasa however didn't seem to notice the pink-haired girl. She was lost in thought.

"Hey, I'm here for lunch," said Kagami walking with her bento in hand.

"Hello Kagami."

"Hello Kagami-san."

Tsukasa started eating quietly. Everyone else became concerned at this.

"Tsukasa what's wrong?" Kagami asked while waving a hand in front of her sister, which snapped her out of it.

"O-Onee-chan!" cried out Tsukasa in fright.

"Now that you're awake, what's with the quiet treatment?" asked Kagami in concerned tone.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at the question.

"That's right! What's up with your silent treatment Tsukasa?" Konata looked into Tsukasa's eyes. "You're acting strange again, like _Friday_. So spill," said Konata in tight tone.

Tsukasa sighed at two's question. "Well it's about Busujima-san," Tsukasa answered.

The trio of girls looked lost at this.

"What do mean you by Busujima-san Tsukasa?" asked Kagami lost at the name.

She didn't hear of anyone with the name. Konata and Miyuki looked lost, but for different reasons.

"She means the new student Kagami."

"Huh?"

Konata pointed to the boy sitting at the window. He was eating his lunch calmly.

"That's Busujima Kenshin," answered Konata.

Kagami took one looked at the boy and become even more confused.

"Okay, but why are you lost in thought about him Tsukasa? We never seen him before or have you?" asked Kagami while rubbing her chin.

"Well I'm curious about him. He seemed to be nice person when I meet him," said Tsukasa nervously.

Kagami was now on edge. Konata and Miyuki looked shocked at hearing this.

"What do you mean you _meet_ him Tsukasa?" Kagami asked in a steel laced tone.

Tsukasa backed up from Kagami. She blew it.

"Well he helped me yesterday."

"_Yesterday_ Tsukasa?" asked Kagami in the same tone.

"Well there where some boys trying to talk to me, but they were being to forward toward me. Busujima-san helped me, by scaring them off," said Tsukasa in a timed tone.

The rest of the group became more surprised at this.

"You were hit on Tsukasa!" cried out Kagami in shock.

Tsukasa just nodded.

"I don't believe it! Tsukasa triggered a flag!" cried out Konata in shock.

Konata's friends sweat dropped at hearing this.

"Konata, enough with the flags," said Kagami in a flat tone.

Konata looked at Kagami with a serious face. "Oh yes, with the flags Kagami! Tsukasa here might get the Busujima route if she plays it right!"

At the statement they only slumped at it.

"Excuse me, but can I join you?" asked a male voice close to them.

They turned to see Hitoshi carrying his own lunch with a sweat dropped.

"Oh Shimizu-san, I don't think it would be a problem," Miyuki said to the teen.

"Thank you Miyuki-san," said Hitoshi while fixing a spot to eat his lunch.

Tsukasa, Kagami, and Konata looked lost at seeing the other transfer student joining them.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Shimizu Hitoshi," said Hitoshi with a friendly tone.

"I guess it nice to meet you Shimizu-san. I'm Hiiragi Kagami," said Kagami reserved.

"I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa," said Tsukasa timidly.

"I'm Izumi Konata. Now how do you know our Miyuki-san?" said Konata curiously.

The rest sweat dropped at the otaku's question.

"We meet yesterday in the library Konata-san," answered Hitoshi.

Konata suddenly turned blue at hearing this.

"Kona-chan what's wrong?" asked the younger Hiiragi.

"You clever little fiends," muttered Konata.

"Huh?"

Konata looked at Tsukasa and Miyuki. "You two had triggered flags before me and Kagami! We didn't see it also!" cried out Konata in depression while crying tears of shame.

"Don't mind her. She is a little on the crazy side," said Kagami in a flat tone while waving a hand.

Hitoshi could only laugh nervously. Tsukasa and Miyuki could only sweat drop at the otaku's antics.

Miyuki moved over for the boy to sit down. He started to eat, however it seems that Kagami and Konata took glances at him.

'Why do I feel something _different_ about him?' thought Kagami in confusion.

She couldn't understand it; there was just something that made her feel uneasy.

'This sinks; here I was hoping to trigger a flag, but no! Hopefully I'll still get some, but first a little digging,' thought Konata with a cat smile.

She looked at Hitoshi.

"So Shimizu what can you tell us about Busujima Kenshin?" asked Konata with curiously.

Everyone else sweat dropped at the otaku's bluntness.

"Konata, you're being a little rude. But why are interested in Busujima anyway, do you want to date him or something?" Kagami asked in confusion.

Konata shook her head. "I lost that route, but Tsukasa needs information on him," Konata answered with a serious tone.

Kagami sighed at this. Tsukasa blushed at hearing Konata talking about dating him.

"But Kona-chan, I don't know about that," Tsukasa muttered at hearing this.

"Come on Tsukasa you must not lose this chance!" Konata said with a fist raised.

"Okay that's enough Konata. You don't need to _force_ _this_ on Tsukasa," said Kagami with a steel laced tone.

While watching this, Tsukasa was torn on it. A part of her was curious about Kenshin, but scared.

'Why not, it was the same with Kona-chan. It wouldn't hurt to know him a little,' thought the ribbon wearing girl.

"I would like to know about Busujima-san a bit if you can Shimizu-san?" Tsukasa asked the newcomer.

Hitoshi looked at girl. "Why don't try talking to him?" he asked with a calm tone.

"Well it's just I don't know how to talk to him. He seemed so scary at first, but at the same time kind so kind," Tsukasa answered in timid tone.

Hitoshi smiled softly to the shy girl. "I guess it understandable. To tell you the truth, Busujima-san is a hard person to figure out."

At hearing this everyone looked confused.

"What do you mean a _hard_ _person_ to figure out Shimizu-san?" asked Miyuki at this.

"Well he mostly keeps to himself. So I don't know enough to get an idea on him. I try not to get influenced by all the rumors about him also," Hitoshi answered while rubbing his chin.

"What _rumors_ are you talking about Shimizu-san?" Kagami asked with a steel laced tone.

Hitoshi looked at Kagami. "For starters, he gets into a lot of fights."

Kagami's mouth straightened out. Miyuki waved her hands at this.

"I'm sure if that's not right Kagami-san. I mean it's a rumor," said Miyuki with nervous tone.

Tsukasa looked a little lost at this. Those boys from before did say he could fight pretty well, but Kenshin didn't seem the type to pick fights.

"That's right Miyuki-san. I don't like to believe rumors easy, after all they may be wrong, or miss leading. I do know he practices martial arts, like battōjutsu. He's apparently very good, so much that kendo teams want him to join. I even heard he once fought in a school match and did pretty good. But for some reason he doesn't want to join any," Hitoshi answered with a calm tone.

Kagami did settle down a little, but still had a flat look. Tsukasa sighed in relief. Konata looked at this interested.

"That's news to me. I thought he would join a club, but I guess there are exceptions," said Konata with a hand on her chin.

"Okay, but why do they say he gets into fight all the time?" asked Kagami in a flat tone.

"Well I might have partial answer to that."

"Such as Shimizu-san?" asked Miyuki.

"Well one day while walking home. I saw Busujima-san turning down a group of delinquents for a fight. I guess they wanted to test their strength, but Busujima-san just politely turned them down. He then just walked away, but the delinquents wouldn't have it. They ran after him, but here is the funny thing," said Hitoshi.

"What do you mean Shimizu-san?" asked Tsukasa.

"When they turned the corner, he just vanished. They couldn't find him and they said it was true."

"What was true?" asked Konata this time in excitement.

"That he just vanishes before you can corner him. I guess they can't find him," said a confused Hitoshi with a shoulder shrug.

"That sounds right," muttered Tsukasa while rubbing her chin.

"What do you mean that sounds right Tsukasa?" asked the older sister of Tsukasa.

Tsukasa stiffened. "Well when Busujima-san helped me. He moved so fast, I couldn't see it," Tsukasa answered with a timid tone.

"You mean he is that fast!" cried out Konata in shock.

Tsukasa only nodded. Everyone looked lost at this.

"Talk about a _mysterious_ _boy_! Now you must talk to him Tsukasa!" Konata cried out.

"W-why Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa.

"He must be _hiding_ _something_ and you're in his route. So it's up to you find his secret!" cried out the otaku while pointing at Tsukasa.

"She sure is a lively person," muttered Hitoshi in a nervous tone.

"Here we go again," muttered Kagami with hand on her face.

Miyuki and Tsukasa only blushed at the otaku's antics. Unknown to them someone was listening in.

'Talk about an _unusual_ _bunch_ over there. I didn't think Hiiragi-san would be that _interested_ in talking about me. I guess she's only curious, but still that blue-haired one is spirited as heck!' thought Kenshin with a sweat drop.

They didn't try to keep their conversation quiet, so it was easy to listen in. He wasn't the only who heard this, various students also had sweat drops.

(Yutaka's classroom)

Currently Yutaka was eating her lunch with Minami and a girl wearing glasses. However she looked over to see Takuto. Even Minami took some looks.

"I don't mean to pry Yu-chan, Iwasaki-san. But why are you looking at the transfer student?" Hiyori asked her friends.

Minami and Yutaka sweat dropped.

"I guess we have been looking at him too much," replied Yutaka with a nervous laugh.

Hiyori looked lost.

"Sorry Tamura-san, we're just wondering if he was the one who helped me," Yutaka answered the question.

"Oh, you're talking about when you fainted yesterday. I didn't know Busujima-san helped you. I thought it was Iwasaki-san that did, she's usually the one who does it," said Hiyori in understanding.

Her friends only said that Yutaka fainted, but didn't say anything about this. Both Yutaka and Minami nodded at this.

"Well yes, it's just I don't know how to thank him," Yutaka answered with a timid tone.

"Well I guess anyone would have that problem," Hiyori said in understanding.

Yutaka had trouble talking to new people. Hiyori acted on this.

'Why not help her. This could lead to a storyline, like how one person gets between friends,' thought Hiyori with a clenched fist.

"Are you okay Tamura-san?" asked Yutaka with a sweat drop.

Hiyori snapped out of it with a blush. "Oh sorry Yu-chan, why don't we go over there, and talk to him."

Yutaka started to flinch a little at this.

"Are you sure about it Tamura-san?" said the pigtailed girl timidly.

"It wouldn't hurt to thank him," replied the meganekko calmly.

"I go with you Yutaka-san," said Minami while placing a hand on Yutaka's shoulder.

"Same here Yu-chan," said Hiyori with a thumbs up.

Yutaka smiled at this. "Thank you, let's go."

They went over to Takuto's desk. He just finished eating his lunch.

"Excuse me Busujima-san," said timid voice close-by.

Takuto looked to see Yutaka, Minami, and Hiyori. He remembered Yutaka instantly.

"Oh hello, Kobayokawa-san was it?" he asked with friendly tone.

"Y-yes it is, I'm surprised you remember me," Yutaka replied nervously.

"Well I'm glad to see your doing better Kobayokawa-san," replied Takuto with a friendly tone.

Yutaka blushed; Hiyori looked at the boy funny. Minami kept looking on quietly.

"So you were the one who help Yu-chan yesterday?" asked Hiyori with a tilted head.

Takuto nodded at the question.

"Thank you for helping my friend out Busujima-san," said Hiyori with a formal tone.

"You're welcome misses. I'm happy to help," said Takuto calmly.

"I'm still grateful you helped me Busujima-san. It's just I have a weak body and at times its rough on everyone," said Yutaka in sad tone.

Takuto looked at the girl softly. "Don't be too hard on yourself Kobayokawa-san."

"Huh?" asked Yutaka confused.

"I mean there are certain things that we have no control over. I can understand a little of your problem. After all I'm pretty _short_ for age," said Takuto with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess so," said an unsure Yutaka.

'Then there is my _other problem_ you don't know about Kobayokawa-san. After all I'm a tad _different_ than most people,' thought the lite brown-haired boy.

(Later Tsukasa's classroom)

Currently various student were cleaning the classroom. Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa were with one group moving desks around.

'This would go faster if I could use my power,' thought Tsukasa while moving a desk.

It was true, when younger. She could move furniture around very easily. Tsukasa sighed after putting down the desk.

'Nothing I can do about it. I don't want everyone to know about my power. Still I wonder about how I am going to talk to Busujima-san,' thought the younger Hiiragi.

"Tsukasa-san," Miyuki called out to Tsukasa.

"Yes Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked her friend while looking at her.

"Could you take the trash out?" Miyuki asked the girl.

Tsukasa could see the trash close-by.

"Sure thing Yuki-chan," replied Tsukasa while moving to get it.

"Thank you Tsukasa-san," said a thankful Miyuki.

Tsukasa walked out the door with it in hand. She reached the stairs, not noticing Kenshin carrying various cleaning supplies close-by. He was also on cleaning duty.

'That should be everything needed,' it was then he saw Tsukasa. 'Is that Hiiragi-san, guess so. Anyway back to work,' thought Kenshin while walking to the classroom.

Tsukasa suddenly lost her footing, courtesy of a piece of paper.

"Ahh!" cried out Tsukasa in fright.

"Look out!" cried Kenshin while moving to help, at seeing the site.

*BANG*

The trash can fell to the floor, but Tsukasa was now in Kenshin's arms. Both the teens blushed. Luckily for Tsukasa, Kenshin wasn't touching any of her _soft parts_.

"Are you okay Hiiragi-san?" asked Kenshin with a red face.

The smaller girl was pretty light and she felt soft as a cloud. Kenshin could catch a lite scent of something.

'Is that melon, I smell coming from Hiiragi-san?" thought Kenshin.

Whatever it was, it was a lovely one. Tsukasa also couldn't help, but feel embarrassed like this. At the same time, it was almost like a romantic story.

"I-I'm fine Busujima-san. Thank you," Tsukasa answered the best she could.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" cried out a voice from the school's hallway.

The blushing teens looked to see an enraged Kagami. Kagami stomp over to Kenshin and glared at him. Kenshin made sure that Tsukasa could now stand on her own.

"I was only helping her Hiiragi-san," answered Kenshin with polite tone.

"You were _only helping her_?" said Kagami with a glare that could melt steel.

Tsukasa started to wave her hands frantically. "It's true Onee-chan. I was about to fall, when Busujima-san saved me," said Tsukasa with a timid tone.

Kagami continued to glare at the boy with suspicion. "Okay, if you say so Tsukasa."

Tsukasa sweat dropped at hearing Kagami's steel laced tone. Kenshin started to have a flat look on his face.

'Why does it sound like you _don't_ _believe_ her? Oh well as long Tsukasa-san is okay, then it doesn't matter,' thought Kenshin with a sigh.

"Do you want me help you pick up the trash Tsukasa-san?" asked Kenshin to the younger Hiiragi.

Everything that was in the trash can was all over the place.

"Well why no-"

"I'll help her Busujima-san," said Kagami cutting off Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at her sister worried. Kenshin just looked at Kagami flatly.

"Okay if you say so Hiiragi-san. I'll just leave now," replied Kenshin with flat tone.

Kenshin went over to where the cleaning supplies were at and pick them up. With them in hand, he left the two sisters.

"Onee-chan, why are you being so mean to Busujima-san?" asked Tsukasa with uncertainly.

"I think he's trouble Tsukasa," Kagami answered with a tight tone.

"But Onee-chan, maybe he's not. I mean we don't know him enough to make that kind of judgment," said Tsukasa with disbelief.

Kagami just stared at her younger sister with a flat look.

"I guess so, but something feels…" said Kagami with a hand on her chin.

Tsukasa tilted her head in confusion. Kagami then shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about Tsukasa," she then looked at Tsukasa. "Anyway let's clean up this mess."

Tsukasa nodded at this. They did have a mess to clean up.

(Later outside the school)

Currently Miyuki and Hitoshi were taking while walking to the train station. Tsukasa, Kagami, and Konata went on to do something before going home. So the meganekko started to walk home and then meet Hitoshi on way.

"So that's how they work," answered Hitoshi with excited tone.

Miyuki smiled at Hitoshi's answer.

"Your very informed about it Shimizu-san," replied the pink-haired girl in wonder.

They started talking about various things, like new medicine, and now chemicals.

It was refreshing change that meganekko enjoyed. Even though she liked talking to her friends, there were times she wanted to have this kind of conversation.

"Still your pretty understanding of it Miyuki," said Hitoshi with glee.

So far they had a nice conversation going on.

'Not only smart, but beautiful to, I wonder why no one has been able to date her. Maybe Miyuki-san doesn't know about it. After all she is a little _dense_,' thought the dark-haired boy with a snicker.

"You have any plans for the future Shimizu-san?" asked Miyuki curiously.

"Currently, I don't have any plans Miyuki-san. For now I just playing ear by ear," answered Hitoshi with his arms behind head carefree.

They now arrived at the train station.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be on my way home Shimizu-san," said Miyuki with sadness.

Hitoshi nodded in understanding. He also had to get home.

"I'll see you tomorrow than Miyuki-san, so take care," said Hitoshi with a wave.

Miyuki nodded and left for her train. Hitoshi did the same.

'I wonder if it's possible for her to _accept_ me. I need to wait a bit before telling Miyuki-san that. Now that I think about it, is possible that Busujima-san might be…no telling. He could be _eccentric_ or just a _fast runner_ after all. I don't know, dad did say there might be others around that are _like me_,' thought Hitoshi while rubbing his chin.

There was a lot on his mind.

(Later Takura Household)

"I'm home," said Miyuki entering her home.

She started to take off her shoes.

"Welcome home Miyuki," said a pink-haired woman.

She looked like Miyuki, only she had shorter hair. Both of her eyes were closed. She was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, and a beige dress.

"Oh hello mother," answered Miyuki done with her shoes.

"How was your day Miyuki?" asked Yukari in curiously.

"It was an interesting day," answered her daughter.

Yukari tilted her head at this. Her daughter was acting a little differently.

"Well diner will ready soon," said Yukari calmly.

"Thank you mother, I'll be back to help. I need to change clothes okay," said the younger Takura.

Yukari nodded in approval. Miyuki left to her room, to change clothes. Yukari started to rub her chin while walking into the kitchen.

'I feel there more to this. Like Miyuki had meet someone that understands her need for something, but what? I'm not sure,' thought Miyuki's mom while scratching her head.

Even though not as knowledgeable as her offspring, she did have insight in certain matters. Like how she could find a person that would love to talk or know something was about to happen. It was not constant, but still happened to the woman time to time.

Yukari could only guess what was up Miyuki.

(Busujima household kitchen)

Currently Kenshin was at a stove cooking dinner. He had changed in to a gray t-shirt and navy shorts.

"Nii-san, how's it is coming along?" asked his younger dressed in brown t-shirt and shorts.

Kenshin looked at his brother. "Just a few more minutes Takuto. Why don't you set the table?"

"Okay, I'll get it ready," answered Takuto with a nod.

Takuto left to start his chore. Kenshin went back to fixing dinner.

"Okay there, now time to plate," muttered the cook.

He got out various dishes.

"I'm done Nii-san," said Takuto while going into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing Takuto, help me with the food," said Kenshin grabbing a dish with food.

Takuto nodded and helped. After they set everything up, they started to eat.

"Very good Nii-san," Takuto said with delight.

"Thank you," said Kenshin simply while eating.

"So did you get to talk to that girl?" Takuto asked with curiosity.

"Not again Takuto," said Kenshin with exasperation while lightly glaring at his brother.

"Oh come on Nii-san. I'm the _younger_ _brother_, it's a right given to me," said Takuto with a teasing tone.

Kenshin sighed at his younger brother. It seemed he wanted to play match maker again.

"If you find a girl, you better hope. That I don't find out," said Kenshin with a tight tone.

Takuto stiffened at this. Kenshin smirked in realization.

"Well I'll be, you did found one," said the older brother with smug tone.

"Well that's not right…I mean," Takuto tried to explain while waving his hands.

"Ho-ho now it's my turn Takuto," Kenshin replied with smug tone.

Takuto sighed.

"I'm not sure Nii-san," muttered the lite brown-haired boy.

Kenshin smiled softly at his brother. "Okay I'll let up, but still what do you mean by that?"

"I just helped her is all," replied Takuto with a louder tone.

"Anything else?" asked Kenshin.

"She was cute, but I didn't get a good chance to talk to her. Are you okay, if I start talking to her?" asked an uncertain Takuto.

Kenshin was taken aback by this.

"I'm not sure what you mean Takuto?" asked Kenshin confused at his younger sibling.

"What I mean is you _aren't_ going to get _mad_. At me being around _normal_ people? You seem to be reserved around them?" asked Takuto.

Kenshin now understood his brother's concerns.

"Don't worry about it Takuto. I don't have any problems with that. I'm surprised you're worried about it," said a surprised Kenshin.

Takuto nodded. "Well you were so angry when Karin dumped you the way she did. I thought you would be against this. If I did the same thing," said Takuto with a weak tone.

Kenshin rubbed his younger brother's hair.

"Sorry if you feel like that Takuto. I have no problems if you do that. I was just so angry back then, but mom, dad, and sensei. Get me out of that funk, so don't worry about it. Besides, you need some luck with your height," said Kenshin with a teasing tone.

Takuto glared with a pout. "Oh Nii-san, don't you start! I'm haven't gotten my full height yet. So you better watch out when I'm full grown!" cried out the younger brother with a fist.

Kenshin could only chuck at his brothers threat.

(Hiiragi household-Tsukasa's room)

Currently the ribbon wearing girl was sitting down. She had on denim dress with a white shirt. She seemed to be down about something.

'I don't know what to think about Onee-chan's act. I'm sure that Busujima-san didn't mean any harm, but why is she so upset about it. This is confusing,' Tsukasa's thought on the situation.

Kagami was so animate about her staying away from Kenshin. However the younger Hiiragi didn't want to.

'Why not talk to mom about this. I need a second opinion on this. I'm sure that Inori-oneechan, and Matsuri-oneechan, aren't the ones I need to ask,' thought Tsukasa now standing up.

She started to feel for her mother.

"**Yes Tsukasa,"** Miki answered Tsukasa's call.

"**Can I talk to you for a minute mom?"** Tsukasa replied back.

"**Sure, I'm downstairs,"** replied Miki.

Tsukasa then walked off to see her mother. To find Miki sitting down in the living room wearing her usual dress, she smiled softy at seeing her youngest child.

Tsukasa took a seat by her mom.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the older lady with a soft tone.

"I want to talk about a boy," answered Tsukasa nervously.

Miki understood what was wrong, but felt there was more to this.

"Okay, how is it a problem Tsukasa?"

"Well, I don't know what to think about him. He seems to be a nice person, but Onee-chan says to stay away from him. But I want to know him better," answered Tsukasa in confusion.

It became a little clearer to Miki. It seemed that Tsukasa wanted get to know someone, but Kagami was being overprotective at the same time.

'So Tsukasa is torn on what to do. Even though Kagami does mean well, there are times you have to let go. This is about the same as with Konata-chan and look at them now,' thought the long haired woman with a snicker.

Those two were now friends, when at first they didn't get along.

"I can only tell you, is to give him a chance Tsukasa," Miki answered with calm tone.

Tsukasa looked uncertain about this. "You're sure about this mom. What about Onee-chan?"

"I know Kagami means well, but there are times you have to make your own judgments," said Miki with a sage-like tone.

"I guess so, but still Onee-chan will be mad," muttered Tsukasa with her head down.

Tsukasa then felt a soft pat on her shoulder. She looked up to see Miki smiling at her motherly.

"I'm sure Kagami will let up. After all, she let up after getting to know Konata-chan. I'll say it wouldn't be a problem once you get to know him, if he's a good person," said Miki with a soothing tone.

Tsukasa smiled at hearing her mother's statement. It helped the younger Hiiragi.

"Thank you mom," said Tsukasa in relief.

Miki nodded happy at helping her daughter. Tsukasa left the room feeling better.

Miki giggled at her daughters troubles.

'Ah this brings back memories. Like the first time meeting Tadao and Minato. Who would think Tsukasa would have _boy_ _problems_ first, but then again. Inori and Matsuri could have the same troubles, but aren't talking about it,' thought Miki in excitement.

She didn't want invade her family's privacy. So for the most part, she had to guess what was wrong with them.

(With Kagami)

Currently the twin ponytailed girl was working on school work, but felt troubled at the day's events.

'Why am I so uneasy about those two? Busujima I can understand. However Shimizu seems so kind and caring. So why am I so nervous about them?!' thought Kagami in frustration.

It was mystery that the girl couldn't stand. It was the same with Tsukasa right now.

'Damn it! I'm going to go insane if I don't stop thinking about it!' Kagami thought while scratching her head.

She started to take deep breaths to help calm down. After a couple of breaths, it worked.

'That's better, now just stay calm. It's just my nerves acting up. After all, I'm not used to having guys around. _Especially_ _one's_ that helped my sister,' Kagami thought while rubbing her chin.

That eased the Hiiragi's mind. She went back to work on her school work.

(Izumi household-Yutaka's room)

Yutaka just finished playing on her laptop. She stretched out a couple of kinks.

'Ah, that was fun. This has been an _interesting_ day to say the least. I wonder about Busujima-san though. He seems nice enough,' Yutaka gave off a short laugh. 'It's strange to be thinking about a _boy_. Yui-oneechan would be happy, but then uncle Soujiro might be mad,' thought Yutaka.

Most of the time with boys around her age, were not as pleasant. This one seemed to be very understanding. A sigh came from Yutaka.

'Maybe I could talk to him later,' thought Yutaka with reluctance.

She noticed the time. It was around ten-clock.

"Time for bed," muttered the pigtailed girl starting to yawn.

Walking over to her closet, she opened it. After grabbing one of her pajamas, she started to undress herself. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She sighed at the site.

"Why am I short," muttered Yutaka in frustration.

Her sister was more _normal_ looking than her. Yutaka resembled there mother. It almost like with Konata with her mom.

Yutaka gave herself a once over again. She had on pinkish panties that had a horse on the back. Her bra matches the panties color. She laughed at a humorous thought.

'Well there's Tsukasa-sempei's choice in underwear. We have the same taste and then there's Onee-chan's choice. She has a lot of _anime themed_ panties. I didn't know she had so many, but knowing her. She can't help it,' thought the green-eyed girl with a snicker.

Even once Konata proudly showed them off. She called it her mark of distinction, at being an otaku. This help cheer the girl up.

'Anyway time for bed,' Yutaka thought while changing her clothes.

Now in her pajamas, she went over to her bed, and lay down. She fell asleep instantly.

(The next day-Ryoo high)

Currently Miyuki was walking calmly among the school's trees, while lost in thought.

'Is that Miyuki-san?' thought Hitoshi at seeing the girl.

He walked toward the meganekko about to say hello.

"Ah!" Miyuki suddenly cried out in fright.

She tripped on a rock or something that she didn't notice. She started to wave her arms for balance, but it didn't help. Instinctively she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"Are you okay Miyuki-san?" asked a male voice with concern.

Miyuki opened her eyes to see Hitoshi's face above. The teen-age boy had a hand out to help the meganekko.

"Oh, I'm fine Shimizu-san. Thank you," replied Miyuki while taking Hitoshi's hand.

Miyuki was back on her feet with Hitoshi's help. The pink-haired girl started to dust herself off. Miyuki noticed that her helper had a red face on.

"Are you feeling okay Shimizu-san?" asked Miyuki with a concerned tone.

Hitoshi waved a hand. "Oh, I'm fine. Anyway why don't we go to class?"

"Sure," replied Miyuki with a smile.

They started walking to school building. Hitoshi let out a quiet sigh of relief.

'That was close. Thankfully she didn't notice on how soft her landing was! Well, I'm glad that it happened; I got to see…WHAT THE HELL AM, I THINKING! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!" thought Hitoshi, now shaking his head with tears of anguish.

When the pink-haired girl was falling, he got to see her panties. He tried to get the image of a lite pink panty with roses on the legs frills, but sadly no luck.

Miyuki didn't notice the boy's problem. She went back to thinking about her own problem that got her attention the most.

'Why was mom so interested in wanting to know about yesterday? Like she knew there was something different about me, but what?' were the girls thoughts.

It then came to the meganekko instantly.

'Was it about Shimizu-san? That might be right; I did have such a nice conversation with him. I guess mom just noticed it,' thought Miyuki with a hand on her chin.

It made sense; her mother can be observant at times.

'I guess mom is only curious. After all, she get excited about something, and then moves on to the next thing,' thought Miyuki with a hand on her chin.

Maybe she'll talk about it with her mom later. Right now, she didn't know Shimizu-san all that well.

(Ryoo High Gym)

Currently the first grade students were playing a game of dodge ball. Minami was doing her best, as usual.

However there were looks of amazement and some snickers. Because of Takuto's antics, he had been able to dodge various strikes at him. Some looked graceful and not so graceful.

'What in the heck is this girl?! She's almost as fast as Nii-san!' thought the younger Busujima while moving around.

Suddenly he saw one going right at him. It seemed the boy was about to do something, but then froze.

*BAM*

There were winces of pain from everyone. Takuto's dodging streak was now over, courtesy of Minami.

'Dang, that smarts! I wonder if that girl is one of us,' thought a hurt Takuto while walking off the court holding his stomach.

'Oh I feel your pain,' thought Hiyori in sympathy at the site.

*BAM*

*Thud*

Now she can really feel the pain. Yutaka sweat dropped at seeing her friend on the floor. She turned her attention back to the game.

*Whistle*

"Okay, that's enough everyone," cried out the coach.

They all stopped throwing the dodge balls.

"Alright, now let's put everything up," commanded the coach to his class.

The students nodded and started with the task. It was then, Yutaka saw Takuto looking around quickly.

'That's odd, it seemed like Busujima-san was looking for something. Maybe he was just looking for a ball to pick up,' thought the pigtailed girl in confusion.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be important to the boy. Yutaka shrugged it off and started helping with the cleanup.

Takuto sighed in relief. 'Thank Kami, nothing seems to be wrong. I almost blew it back there. That's the last thing need to be shown,' thought the teen in relief.

"Excuse me," said a meek sounding voice behind Takuto.

Takuto turned to see Yutaka looking at him worried.

"Yes Kobayokawa-san?" asked Takuto with a tilted head.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Yutaka in soft tone.

"Oh I'll be fine, but that green-haired girl can pack a whoop," replied the blue-eyed boy with a nervous laugh.

"That's right, Iwasaki-san is a terror on the court," said Hiyori weakly while walking to the two in pain.

Takuto and Yutaka sweat dropped at the girl's appearance.

"I see…are you going to be okay?" asked the boy nervously.

Hiyori nodded. "I'll be fine stuff like this, occurs quite a bit…to me," replied the meganekko sadly.

Takuto's sweat drop only got bigger. This girl seemed to have some bad luck.

"Glad to hear you'll be fine Tamura-san. I'm surprised that you could dodge so many of Minami-chan's throws like that Busujima-san," said the pink-haired girl.

"Well my older brother wanted me to learn some defense moves. Just in case I run into trouble," replied Takuto while looking at the girl.

"Your older brother?" asked Yutaka with a tilted head.

"Yes, he is a martial artist. So he showed me a few moves," answered Takuto.

"Oh that nice to hear, you never know. When you might need them," said Hiyori with a nod.

Even though it was peaceful, there still are rough places.

"I guess so," Yutaka agreeing with point.

Her sister did say to be careful, along with Konata.

"If you want, I could teach you a thing or two," said Takuto to the two girls.

"Well I don't know if I can," said Yutaka in a quiet tone.

Even Hiyori looked nervous about this. It was then Minami walked up the trio carrying two balls.

"Excuse me, but what are talking about?" asked Minami in a calm tone.

"Oh hello Minami-chan, we were just talking with Busujima-san here," answered Yutaka to her friend.

"Okay, but don't forget. We need to put the equipment up," said Minami.

After hearing this, the trio sweat dropped. They forgot about that. The trio started to pick up various things. While doing this, Hiyori and Yutaka thought about the offer.

'I'll pass on it. I don't want to hurt my hand on the training. Besides, I'm not the physical type,' thought the meganekko.

'I don't think that it's right for me. I don't feel like learning any,' Yutaka thought while putting up the balls.

"There we go," muttered the brown-haired boy, finished with his task.

"Excuse me Busujima-san," said Hiyori to get Takuto's attention.

"Yes Tamura-san," said Takuto.

"Thanks for the offer, but sorry. I feel like it's not right for me," replied Hiyori.

"That's okay Tamura-san. I respect your reasons," he then looked at Yutaka. "Do you feel the same way Kobayokawa-san?" asked Takuto.

Yutaka nodded. "I feel the same way Busujima-san. Still it's amazing on how well you did," Yutaka praised the boy.

Takuto blushed at the girls praise. "Thanks Kobayokawa-san, but your friend is pretty good."

Minami just lowered her head and continued working. Takuto looked at Minami with a tilted head.

Yutaka saw this. "Don't take it the wrong way Busujima-san. Minami-chan is only embarrassed," Yutaka explained.

"I noticed, she seems to be the quiet type," replied Takuto in understanding.

Hiyori and Yutaka looked a bit shocked.

"How do know Busujima-san. I mean it hard to figure out Iwasaki-san," said Hiyori in confusion.

"Well not fully, it a skill I've picked up," said Takuto.

"A skill you picked up?" asked Yutaka with a hand on her chin.

Takuto nodded. "My brother is the same way. There are times; you need to pry him with a crowbar to talk. For the most part, he just keeps to himself," answered the younger Busujima.

The two girls nodded in understanding.

'I wonder what kind of brother you have Busujima-san. It sounds like he's different,' thought the pigtailed girl.

'I feel it! This has so much potential! I better write this down or I'll forget about it!' thought Hiyori on a doujinshi story.

'They are nice group of girls. I wonder how Nii-san is doing?' thought Takuto.

(Later in Tsukasa's classroom)

Currently the group of friends was getting ready for their lunch. Hitoshi also joined them. They didn't mind the new guy.

Tsukasa looked over to see Kenshin getting his own out.

'Well here I go. Time to invite Busujima-san,' Tsukasa thought to steel herself.

It seemed like a good plan. She started walking over to the young man.

"Wait Tsukasa, where are you going?" asked Kagami seeing her sister walk off.

This caught the attention of everyone else. However it became clear, once they saw he was going to Kenshin's desk.

"Tsukasa," Kagami almost growled at the site.

She warned Tsukasa about this.

'Oh no, looks like the protective sister is activated,' thought Konata with a sweat drop.

Even Miyuki and Hitoshi had one.

"Excuse me," said a timid Tsukasa, now close to Kenshin's desk.

Kenshin looked at Tsukasa with widened eyes. This was surprise.

"Hello Tsukasa-san, what brings you here?" asked the boy.

"Well you see…would you like to join us for lunch?" asked a nervous Tsukasa.

Kenshin scratched his cheek at this. Suddenly he sweat dropped at seeing Kagami's glare.

'Oh great, the _vicious_ _sister_ is glaring,' thought the dark brown-haired boy.

"I think that's not a good idea Tsukasa-san," answered Kenshin with a flat tone.

"Huh, why not Busujima-san?" asked a confused Tsukasa.

Kenshin pointed to Kagami. "It looks like your sister is not in a _good_ _mood_."

Tsukasa turned around and sweat dropped at seeing Kagami's glare. She turned her head back to see Kenshin's flat look.

"Maybe, but still you're welcomed to join. I'm sure Onee-chan will calm down," replied the ribbon wearing girl nervously.

"I guess," muttered Kenshin.

Tsukasa looked sad at his choice. Kenshin saw this look and sighed.

'Great, but oh well. I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit with her,' thought the teenager, he was weak at seeing Tsukasa's look.

"Okay Tsukasa-san, I'll join you," Kenshin said while getting together his lunch.

"Thank you," said Tsukasa with a smile.

'That smile is so much better on her,' thought Kenshin while blushing at the site.

The two started walking to where group was at. Kagami looked rabid at this.

'Way to go Tsukasa! Using your charms, I have to say. I've underestimated you!' thought Konata with a cat smile and thumbs up.

Miyuki and Hitoshi looked neutral at having the other transfer student joining them.

Tsukasa helped Kenshin make a spot. Now finished with it, he sat close to Tsukasa.

"Nice to meet you," said Kenshin to the group politely.

"Likewise," replied Kagami with steel laced tone directed at the newcomer.

Kenshin looked back at Kagami with stern glaze.

"Dang Kagami, what's up with your attitude?" asked Konata with a sweat drop.

Kagami looked at the otaku with a glare. "I'm fine Konata."

'Oh no, looks like the monster has been unleashed!' thought Konata while backing up a little from the girl.

"Nice to meet you Busujima-san, I'm Takura Miyuki," said Miyuki trying to break the tension.

"I'm Shimizu Hitoshi from our school. Nice to meet you," replied Hitoshi with a calm tone.

"I'm Izumi Konata and this here is," Konata pointed to Kagami. "Tsukasa's overprotective sister Hiiragi Kagami," said the otaku with an excited tone.

"We've meet before," muttered Kenshin in a flat tone.

Tsukasa laughed nervously at remembering that meeting. There were some titled heads from seeing Tsukasa's reaction.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you Busujima. So how did you meet Kagami?" Konata asked curiously to the boy with a tilted head.

Both Kenshin and Tsukasa blushed at the question. Kagami had a sour look at remembering that scene.

'Oh I sense something _interesting_ happened to them!' thought Konata with mischievousness.

"Let's just say, it was when helping Tsukasa-san," replied a sweat dropping Kenshin.

"Okay, if you say so," replied Konata with a cat-like smile.

Kenshin seemed to sigh at the girl's statement. Tsukasa just kept quiet on the matter.

'Okay Kagami, stay calm. He's only here to eat lunch, so stay calm,' thought Kagami with a groan.

The same feeling was still there, but that was irrelevant at this point. She was more worried about this boy, trying _anything_ to her _sister_ _again_.

"So I've heard you like to do martial arts Busujima-san?" asked Hitoshi after eating a bit of his lunch.

Kenshin only nodded at the question while eating.

"I'm curious as to why you don't join any clubs?" asked Hitoshi.

Kenshin looked at Hitoshi. "I'm not interested in tournaments is all that much."

"What do you mean not interested in tournaments?" asked Hitoshi with a tilted head.

"I don't care about that stuff. The main the reason for learning the art is because of wanting to defend myself and it's relaxing for me. How about yourself Shimizu-san, don't you have something like that?" Kenshin asked the boy with a calm tone.

"You have a point, I like to work on an old motorcycle that I have," answered Hitoshi.

"I didn't know you could drive Shimizu-san," said Miyuki in surprise.

"Sorry to say not yet. I'm only a year shy of getting my license," replied Hitoshi with a sigh.

"Your right Shimizu, all the things that they hold back for the adult, I understand your pain," said Konata with tears of sadness.

Kagami sighed at this. "You're not hurting all that bad Konata," Kagami said in a flat tone.

"Why do you say that Kagami?" asked Konata while looking at the girl.

"After all don't you already play those-"

Suddenly Konata covered the twin ponytailed girl's mouth in fright.

"Don't say it Kagami! Please not that in front of everyone!" cried out Konata in fear.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the two's antics. Kenshin then looked at Tsukasa. It looked like the girl was left out.

"What about you Tsukasa?" he asked with a curious tone to girl.

Tsukasa looked at Kenshin a little shocked, she barely get any attention.

"Well I don't know if that count as one, but I like to cook," replied Tsukasa timidly.

"That's nice to hear. Maybe you could help me with a recipe that I need help on?" asked Kenshin now interested.

"You can cook Busujima-san!" cried out a shocked Tsukasa.

The rest of the girls looked a shocked at this.

"What is wrong with that?" asked Kenshin with a flat tone.

"I thought sportsmen don't cook like that?" said Konata with shock.

Kenshin sighed at this. "Don't stereotype like that please."

Konata sweat dropped at the statement.

"Sorry Busujima-san. My father doesn't cook all that well. So he mainly stays out of the kitchen," Tsukasa answered with a nervous laugh.

"You have that right Tsukasa. It's better if you, mom, or Inori fix something to eat," said Kagami with a sigh.

"Well I'll be. You inherited, your father's culinary skills Kagami," said Konata with a cat smile.

"Shut up Konata," Kagami muttered with steel.

"Anyway what did you need help with Busujima-san?" asked Tsukasa with a sweat drop.

Kenshin started on explaining to the younger Hiiragi. Tsukasa started to calm down and become a little more confident. She was in her comfort zone.

"So just a little more on that, thanks Tsukasa-san," said a pleased Kenshin.

"You're welcome Busujma-san. I'm surprised on you wanting to know. Don't you have your parents help you?" asked Tsukasa.

"They help, but are very busy with their jobs. So I mostly fix dinner for myself and my younger brother when there working late," Kenshin answered the younger Hiiragi.

"You have a younger brother," said Tsukasa in curiously.

Kenshin nodded. "Yep, he's on his first year."

"Is he here or at a different school?" asked Tsukasa.

"He's here, we went to the same school before," replied Kenshin.

Suddenly Konata got a chill down her spine.

'What was that? My otaku senses are crying about something, but what?' thought Konata while rubbing her chin.

However Konata shrugged it off and continued eating her lunch. Various topics were talked between, while Kagami kept an eye on Kenshin secretly.

(End of school)

Currently Konata was stretching while walking with her friends.

"Ah that feels good! Another day of work done," said Konata.

"If you say so Konata," Kagami comment with a flat tone.

Konata looked at her friend with concern; it seemed something was eating the Hiiragi.

"What's wrong Kagami? You're on edge today, is because of Busujima getting close to Tsukasa?" Konata asked in a sly tone.

Kagami glared at Konata. "Are you going to say I'm jealous or something Konata," said the older Hiiragi with steel.

"You're acting like it. So what's the deal, he didn't seem too bad," replied Konata.

"I don't know," Kagami muttered her answer.

Konata tilted her head at this. It seemed she was the only one who heard Kagami's statement.

"Hello Onee-chan," said a female voice behind Konata.

"Oh hello Yu-chan," said Konata now seeing it was her cousin walking up to them.

"Hello Yutaka-chan."

"Hello Kobayokawa-san."

"Hello Yutaka."

Each of the older girls gave there greeting to their friend.

"So Yu-chan how's your day and why are you here?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"Well Minami-chan and Tamura-san are busy with their clubs so. I decided to meet up with you. As for my day, it's been an _interesting_ one," replied the pigtailed girl with a timed tone.

"How so Yu-chan?" asked Konata with one eye brow up.

Yutaka looked nervous about it.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Tsukasa with worry.

Yutaka shook her head. "No, it's just a bit on the strange side."

"Strange how Yu-chan?" asked Konata with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well there's a boy I'm curious about," Yutaka answered with timed tone.

"A boy Yu-chan?!" said a shocked Konata.

The pigtailed girl nodded at the question.

"How did you meet this boy Yu-chan?" asked Konata in shaky tone.

It couldn't be possible.

"Well yesterday he helped me to nurse's office. Also today I talked to him, interesting enough he is very kind," said Yutaka while rubbing her chin.

After hearing this, Konata started crying tears of sadness, and turned blue.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?" asked a nervous Yutaka.

"First it was Tsukasa, then Miyuki-san, and now you! Why are all of you triggering flags, why Haruhi?!" cried out Konata in shock with her hands on her head.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the otaku's statement.

"Konata, Yutaka only had met this boy. So calm down about the flags," Kagami commented with a flat tone.

Suddenly Konata grabbed Kagami's arms.

"Kagami, we must join forces," Konata pleaded to her friend.

"Huh?" asked a confused Kagami.

"If we work together, we can trigger flags. We must, we're falling behind everyone else!" cried out the blue-haired girl in desperation.

Kagami stepped away from Konata, breaking the hold.

"Darn it Konata, calm down. I'm not teaming up with you or anything. So cool it horn dog!" said Kagami with steel.

Konata only slumped in defeat.

"Anyway, who is this boy Yutaka-chan?" asked Tsukasa with a sweat drop.

"His name is Busujima Takuto-san," Yutaka replied simply to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa's eyes now had widened in disbelief at this information.

"Is something the matter Tsukasa-sempei?" asked a worried Yutaka.

Suddenly Tsukasa shook her head. "No Yutaka-chan, it's just that sounds like another person's name," Tsukasa answered.

"Who would that be?" asked Yutaka curiously.

"That would be a Busujima Kenshin, Yu-chan," answered her cousin while rubbing her chin.

Yutaka now shared the girls look.

"You don't think that's his brother do you?" asked Miyuki with a thoughtful look.

"It's possible Miyuki-san. Busujima did say he had a younger brother coming here," then Konata looked at Yutaka with intense look. "So what is he like Yu-chan?" asked Konata with curiously.

Yutaka started to scratch her cheek. "Well he seems nice for the most part."

"And?" asked Konata in excited.

"He's also pretty athletic," answered Yutaka with a timid tone.

Konata nodded. "Okay, that sounds close to the older Busujima from my surveillance. So what's his look Yu-chan?"

"Well he is about your height Onee-chan," said a nervous Yutaka with a sweat drop.

"What?"

"Another shorty is this school!" cried out Kagami in shock this time.

Konata and Yutaka slumped at hearing this. Kagami blushed in embarrassment at her statement.

"Sorry guys," muttered the twin pony-tailed to the two.

The two are sensitive about this. Konata snapped out of it and looked determined.

"Okay, I'm behind you three, but I'm not out yet! I will trigger a flag!" Konata cried out with a fist raised in the air.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the girl's announcement.

(Hitoshi)

Currently the young man walked on his way home with a thoughtful look.

'It seems that Busujima is bit strong willed,' thought the teen at his earlier talk with the guy.

He wasn't all that talkative, mostly reserved. However it seemed he liked Tsukasa. He laughed at the thought.

'Well I can't blame him. Tsukasa-san is pretty cute, but that sister of hers is vicious,' thought Hitoshi.

He had caught the looks that Kagami give to Kenshin. Good thing looks can't kill.

'Wait a minute! She looked at me the same, but why?!' Hitoshi suddenly thought while stiffening.

He thought it was because of him being a newcomer, but what if it was because of _something_ _else_.

'Is it possible that she is like me?!' thought a shocked Hitoshi.

Sadly for the teen there was no way of telling. To his knowledge, there was no accurate way of telling.

Hitoshi sighed. 'I guess there's a reason, why I'm so _curious_ about it. I never meet one like me. If they are like _me_, than I need to be carefully,' thought Hitoshi while rubbing his chin.

Those two might not be dangerous, but he didn't want to broadcast it. After all, you didn't want everyone to know your _secret_.

(The two Busujima brothers)

The two were now walking home. Even though Kenshin didn't look it, he was in good mood.

"Had a nice day Nii-san?" asked Takuto with sly tone.

"You could say that," replied the older brother calmly.

"I'm guessing you talked to that girl," said Takuto.

"You and that observation skill of yours are annoying at times," muttered the older brother in anger.

Takuto smirked at hitting the nail on the head. After a sigh, Kenshin looked at his younger brother.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Did you get to talk to that girl you found cute?"

"Oh yes, for a bit. So far she seems nice, however it seems that there might be one like us here Nii-san," replied Takuto with a quieter tone.

Kenshin stiffened at hearing this and looked around for anyone around. Luckily no one was around.

"What makes you so sure Takuto?" asked his brother with a hushed tone.

Takuto moved closer to Kenshin to talk more quietly.

"I'm not totally sure Nii-san, but a girl named Iwasaki-san. Is about your _normal_ speed and strength," replied Takuto with a serious tone.

Kenshin rubbed his chin in thought. From what their mother said, there might be others like them around, but so far. They haven't met anybody like them.

"I can see why you're suspicious, but don't jump the gun. Remember, this girl could be athletic _without_ being like us. It takes more than just a little ability to be like us," said Kenshin.

Takuto nodded with a sigh. It was true, for all he know, Iwasaki-san is gifted with that ability normally. Kenshin padded his brother's shoulder softly in understanding.

Even though they could blend in with normal people, they couldn't help, but feel like outsiders.

"Do you think we'll ever meet someone like us?" Takuto asked in quiet tone.

Kenshin shook his head. "I don't know Takuto. For all we know, one could be by us, and never know. After all, we're a rare bunch," Kenshin answered the best he could.

There didn't seem to be a way to locate one like them. it was like the mystery as to why. They had developed there powers when reaching a certain age.

They could only contemplate and hope for the answers they wanted. They continued walking home, unsure about their problems.

To be continued.

A/N yes I'm finally done with this chapter. Darn real life and everything in between it mess with writing. Anyway leave a review or comment if you're up to it, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter five-Burdens of Keeping a Secret

(Kagami and Tsukasa)

Currently the twins were riding the train home. However Kagami had a sour look on her face.

Tsukasa sighed at this.

'Why are you so mad Onee-chan? Don't you trust me a little?' thought Tsukasa with frustration.

So far it seemed that the older sister, barely talked to her on the walk home. Tsukasa groaned at this.

'Onee-chan, why can't you have faith in my choices?' thought Tsukasa in anger.

It seemed that Kagami didn't care about her feelings. Tsukasa looked at Kagami with glare, but suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

She could see Kagami's clothes were starting to move a little. Almost like they were about to be ripped off the twin ponytailed girl right now, Tsukasa started to focus with her eyes closed.

'Calm down Tsukasa! Calm down, right now!' thought the ribbon wearing girl in fear.

She didn't want to strip her sister while riding the train home. No matter how mad she was. It worked; Kagami's clothes were left alone.

Tsukasa sighed in relief. 'I need to be careful! Even though I can control my power, it still can be used my desires.'

The trip was peaceful rest of the way.

(Hiiragi household-Kitchen)

Currently the mother of the Hiiragi children was cleaning some dishes while humming a little tune.

"Excuse me mother," said a female voice behind the woman.

Curiously Miki turned around to see her oldest daughter. She had on a blue and white striped shirt and wearing a black dress.

"Yes Inori?" asked Miki with a smile while drying her hands.

It looked like Inori had a question, but was nervous. Suddenly Inori made up her mind.

"We need to talk about Tsukasa," Inori answered firmly.

Miki stiffened a little at hearing this. She can _guess_ what this about.

"Okay, what's the problem with Tsukasa?" asked Miki calmly as she could.

"I need to know, if you had been holding anything back from us?" asked the dark purple-haired girl.

Miki started to sweat nervously.

"What makes you so sure Inori?" asked Miki nervously.

Inori eyes narrowed at this. Her mother was acting suspicious now.

"On how Tsukasa has been acting, her old habits are returning. Along with _your_ _act_ right now mother," replied Inori with a firm tone.

Miki sighed at this. 'I should have known. They would see a connection to this. I should have told them earlier then this!'

It was a necessary evil that needed to be done. Her grandmother didn't talk to her mom about their special trait, so when Miki's own power awakened. It scared her halfway to death.

'I'll wait a little longer to tell them. I want to see Tsukasa's choice with Kagami. Even though she won't tell her soon, I'll talk to Inori and Matsuri about this!' thought Miki with steel.

The oldest daughter of the Hiiragi's waited for Miki's answer.

"I'm sorry, but not right now Inori," said Miki calmly.

"You don't trust me mother," replied Inori with a flat tone.

Miki shook her head. "That's not why Inori. I'll talk to you, I only want Tsukasa to be ready with me," Miki answered.

"Okay, but when will that be?" asked Inori calmly with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know with Tsukasa, but don't worry if she's not ready," said Miki.

"Why is that mother?"

Miki looked straight into her daughter's eyes. "Because I will tell you and Masturi regardless of Tsukasa's choice, you have that right."

Inori was shocked at this. It seemed they would there answers either way.

"Okay mother, I'll back off. Just let me and Matsuri know when you're ready," said Inori with relief.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my promise. This is something that you two needed to know sooner," said Miki with a nod at her oldest daughter.

Inori left the kitchen feeling content with their mothers answer. It was then she saw her younger sister walking toward the kitchen with a look of determination.

"Inori, have you seen mom?" asked Matsuri.

"I have seen mother in the kitchen Matsuri," answered Inori.

"Great, now time to get some answers," muttered the lite brown-haired woman.

However Inori stepped in her way. Matsuri glared at the older sister.

"What's the deal Inori?! I need to talk with mom," said Matsuri with rage.

"Is this about Tsukasa?" Inori asked calmly.

"What, how did you know?!" asked Matsuri clearly shocked.

"You're not the only one who is worried. It's no use in asking," replied the older sister.

Matsuri glared at her sister. "Why the hell not Inori?!" asked Matsuri with steel.

"I already asked mother and got an answer," Inori said simply to her easy to anger sister.

This knocked Matsuri for a loop.

"Y-y-you asked mom?!"

"Yes, I did. She'll tell us later," replied Inori calmly with a nod.

"Are your sure she'll talk?" asked Matsuri with a sour look.

Inori sighed. "I'm sure she'll talk Matsuri. For now, let's be patient."

"Okay," muttered Matsuri.

With that said, she went back to her room. Inori sighed at this, but could understand the younger sister's frustration.

'Hopefully we don't have to wait too long,' thought Inori while walking to her room.

She had her own business to take care of.

(Later-Tsukasa's room)

'Okay, just focus,' thought Tsukasa on the current task.

It was then; Tsukasa's skirt was becoming undone. After its zipper went down, it went down to Tsukasa's ankles. Tsukasa stepped away and she watched it fold onto a hanger. She then looked at her school blouse.

It started to loosen up, Tsukasa nodded in approval. She held up her arms for the blouse to go up. It joined her skirt on the hanger.

After this was done, Tsukasa was only dressed in her underwear. That is lite yellow, covered with green clovers.

'Great job, now time to dress myself _normally_,' thought Tsukasa with relief.

She wanted to train for a bit today. Tsukasa now finished dressing into a house outfit.

She let out a sigh of frustration at recent events. Finding out she was different and that she was keeping a secret from friends. It was like before, when she started training.

'I can understand now, why they say. Ignorance is bliss,' thought Tsukasa, now sitting down on a chair.

Then her thoughts turned to a different matter.

'Then there was the beginning of my training with mom,' Tsukasa thought with a giggle at the memory.

(Flashback)

It been about a month since, Miki had discovered Tsukasa having her own power. Currently the two were folding clothes on the floor alone. Inori and Matsuri were at school. Tadao was working today. Kagami started to enjoy reading books while in her room.

So Miki thought it would be a good idea, for Tsukasa to help with the laundry.

Tsukasa couldn't help, but smile at seeing the shirt being folded like magic.

"So cool mommy!" cried out Tsukasa in joy.

"Yes, that's right Tsukasa. You just need to concentrate, like when you were playing. Only think about what you want done," replied Miki with a smile.

Tsukasa nodded and started focusing on a shirt. The object of focused started to fold and Tsukasa smiled at this.

"I did it mommy, I did it!" cried out the youngest Hiiragi in joy, now finished with the chore.

Miki smiled. "You did great Tsukasa. You just need to remember that feeling, but be careful of letting your power control you," replied Miki in a teaching tone.

"Okay mommy," replied the girl reserved.

She got a little scolded from losing control once.

"Good now, fold that pile over there," Miki said while pointing to pile close to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa nodded and focused on it. At seeing this site, Miki can't help, but smile at her daughter.

'She's a quick learner, good. However it looks like her psychokinetic is stronger than mine,' thought Miki while rubbing her chin.

The other part of her power made it known to them and didn't seem all that strong with Tsukasa. Miki frowned at seeing her daughter losing focus a little.

Tsukasa started to play a little with a shirt, making it move around. She giggled at a pair of shorts going under it. Now you had a person.

'Tsukasa, you don't need to not play around,' thought Miki with exasperation.

This was a serious matter; she can't have Tsukasa lose control. Sighing, Miki made a pile of clothes float toward Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, please stop playing around, this is serious," said Miki with a firm tone.

Tsukasa stiffened; she wanted to have a little fun.

"Sorry mommy," muttered the young Hiiragi sadly.

Miki nodded. "Okay, now separate the pile behind you."

Tsukasa turned around and became scared at the site.

"AHH MONSTER!" cried out little Tsukasa in fear.

Miki raised an eyebrow at this. Then sweat dropped at the site, the miss shaped pile wasn't together in some places. It looked like a giant mouth ready to eat Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, you need to calm down its just-"

"NOO, GO AWAY MONSTER!" yelled out a scared Tsukasa interpreting her mother.

Suddenly everything close to the girl flied away, including her mother.

*Thud*

Miki's butt was now on the wall upside down, because of Tsukasa's push. Adding insult to injury, her dress followed gravity's law. Thankfully she was alone with her daughter, she didn't want to know what they would of say of seeing the older woman wearing, a red tulip on a white panty.

Tsukasa shakily looked around for the monster, but then stiffened at seeing her mother's state.

"I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean to!" Tsukasa apologized to her mother with tears.

She didn't mean to hurt her mother. Miki recovered and lightly glared at the girl. Tsukasa closed her eyes in fear and started shaking. She made her mommy mad.

At seeing this site made Miki sigh.

'I forget Tsukasa is only a _child_ right now. After all, when my power awakened it was an age _older_ than her,' thought the mother with a soft smile.

She started to rub her chin in thought, than brightened up with an idea.

'Why not, it would help her learn better, if this was a game!' Miki thought in realization.

So far she has been having the same problem with Tsukasa. At first Tsukasa would do great, but then get distracted. So time to take a different approach with Tsukasa starting right now which could help her much better.

"Tsukasa," Miki said softly, now close to the girl.

Tsukasa shakily looked at mom with fear. Miki smiled softly at her, this calmed the girl.

"I'll try harder mommy," Tsukasa replied the best she could.

Miki nodded at the girl's determination. "That's good to hear Tsukasa. However I think, it's time for a little fun," said Miki with a smile.

Tsukasa tilted her head at this. Weren't they training right now?

"Oh we're going to train, but a little _differently_ now," Miki answered Tsukasa's unspoken question.

Tsukasa smiled with a nod. Miki stood up and let out a breath to relax.

"It's time to separate the clothes like this," Miki singed.

She started to hum a tune. She pointed at a pair of pants.

"The pants go over there with hop and skip," Miki singed while they did that.

Tsukasa started to dance with her mom's humming, it was so soothing. Suddenly the pants looked as if they tripped and flew down with a fold.

"Oh watch where you step, it's not so fun to land in any spot," Miki continued.

The pants then floated to a clear spot. Suddenly a shirt took off flying. Tsukasa giggled at its antics.

"Watch out for the flying shirts, they don't know when to land. After all they like to be in the wind."

After a circle around, it started to fold itself, and landed. Tsukasa suddenly felt something by her leg, curiously she looked. It was a pair of panties covered with teddy bears.

"Watch out for the sneaky underpants, they like to stay hidden," Miki singed with a wave.

The panties suddenly flew off to an open spot, now folded. Tsukasa clapped and giggled at this.

"And that's how the clothes go," Miki finished with a smile.

Tsukasa started to jump and down. "Can I do it like that mommy?! Can I?" little Tsukasa asked with glee.

"Sure you can Tsukasa, but if you don't know where they go. Ask me and I'll tell you. After all, you don't want them to be lonely," replied her mother with a smile.

Tsukasa then saw a shirt close to Miki, looking sad. The shirt flew off to its spot.

Tsukasa nodded and took a deep breath. She let it and focused. Miki noticed that Tsukasa's eyes lightly glowed. Suddenly three shirts took off into the air.

After a few moves, they started to fold, and land in there spots. Then various clothes followed the same method, when Miki did it. After a couple of minutes, everything was done.

"Aw, it's over," muttered Tsukasa with sadness, she was having so much fun.

Miki smiled with a nod. This was the way to go with Tsukasa's training.

"Good job Tsukasa," Miki praised her youngest daughter while clapping.

Tsukasa rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Now it's time to deliver them to their homes," said Miki with smile.

"How so mommy?" asked young Tsukasa with a tilted head.

One of piles floated close to Miki.

"Like this Tsukasa. You can carry more if you want. You can even have them fly around a bit, but don't spill them or hit anything okay," replied Miki.

Tsukasa nodded in glee. Two piles floated and moved behind Tsukasa. Miki led the way, with Tsukasa following her.

They now only had Kagami's clothes left, Tsukasa had them following behind her, and was about to open the door to Kagami's room when.

"Okay Tsukasa, that's enough," Miki said to stop her daughter.

"Why not mommy, Onee-chan needs her clothes?" asked Tsukasa with a tilted head.

"I know, but you can't have her see you using your power," Miki answered with a soft tone.

"But why mommy, I want to show my gift to Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked with sadness.

They could talk about anything. Miki shook her head sadly.

"I know you want to tell Kagami, but it's not the right time," said a somber Miki.

"I don't understand mommy?" asked a confused Tsukasa.

"We have a wonderful gift Tsukasa, but some people might not see it like that," Miki answered.

Tsukasa looked sad. "Are you saying that, Onee-chan might hate me for it?"

"I don't know Tsukasa. It would be best if we wait to tell Kagami. Let her get a little more understanding," said Miki calmly while standing close to her child.

"Okay mommy," muttered Tsukasa sadly at the statement with her head down.

Miki knelt down and brought Tsukasa's head up. "I'm sure she won't mind Tsukasa. Anyway, I think you can now help me with the cooking from now on."

Tsukasa smiled at this, lately she wanted to help with that.

"How can, I mommy?" asked Tsukasa.

"With getting together the spices, ingredients, and possibly the dishes need. You showed me, you can do it with you power Tsukasa," replied Miki.

"I won't let you down mommy!" Tsukasa said with joy.

(Flashbacks end)

Tsukasa smiled at the memory.

'Even though I have so many good memories of being with mom after my powers were sealed. I'm glad to remember the ones from training with mom,' thought Tsukasa.

It warmed her heart. Still, the ribbon wearing girl wanted to train a little more. She started to rub her chin.

'Hmm…what to do?' suddenly she smiled. 'Why not, my room could use a little cleaning! Long as I don't move anything big,' thought Tsukasa.

She went off to get some cleaning supplies for the job.

(With Kagami)

Currently the twin ponytailed girl was lying down on her futon, in deep thought.

'What's wrong with me? I feel so uneasy around those two, like they are _different_ from other boys,' thought Kagami with exasperation.

The feeling just keeps eating away at her. Kagami sighed and sat up.

'Let it go. Even with that stupid feeling, I'm more worried about that _Busujima_! He better not mess with my sister the _wrong_ _way again_!' Kagami thought with rage.

The way he just grabbed her in hallway school, it made her blood boil. For all she knows, he didn't do it to save Tsukasa.

'Then we have Tsukasa's changes. Why is she able to learn better, so suddenly? Like when we're in kindergarten. During that time, she could study so well. Then after that beating I got, she changed. How did she…oh it so confusing!' Kagami thought with frustration.

Even when she asked her mother about it, she told her. That Tsukasa probably had a hard time learning it, since it was a grade higher. So naturally, Kagami went along with it.

'That's mom for you. She could understand us most of the…TIME! What a minute! Now that I think about it, mom could tell when Inori, Matsuri, Tsukasa, and I would be lying!' thought Kagami with realization.

Like that time with Matsuri.

(Flashback)

A twelve year old Kagami ran through the hallway of her home. Her twin ponytails fluttering behind her, she simply dressed in beige shirt, and blue shorts.

"I'm going to miss it!" muttered a worried Kagami.

She got so caught up in her book, that she didn't know her favorite show was about to start!

Suddenly her older sister Matsuri stepped out of her room, wearing a red shirt, and jeans.

"Watch out!" Kagami warned her sister, trying to stop.

"Huh?"

*Bam*

"Ouch!" cried Kagami while on the floor.

"What the heck Kagami?!" cried out Matsuri with rage while glaring at her younger sister, barley standing after being hit.

Kagami suddenly had a vein popping. "The same could be said about you Matsuri!"

"What?!" asked Matsuri enraged at Kagami.

"You were in my way!" Kagami answered while getting up.

"Why you little, I wasn't the one running the hallway!" Matsuri accused with glare.

Kagami growled along with Matsuri. They didn't get along so well.

"What's going on here?!" asked a voice with steel.

Suddenly the two girls turned to see who it was. They became scared at seeing Miki with her arms crossed over her chest while looking at them sternly. She was dressed in a purple dress with an apron on.

"I asked a question. What is wrong with both of you?" Miki asked again.

"Well you see mom. Matsuri here stepped in my way and won't apologize for it," said Kagami while pointing at her older sister.

Matsuri glared at Kagami. She made it sound like it was her fault!

"Is that right Matsuri?" asked Miki calmly while looking at her.

"Yes, it's true that I bumped into Kagami, but she was running in the hallway," Matsuri said with a firm tone while looking at Miki.

Kagami stayed calm at accusation. Miki hummed in thought. After a few seconds, Miki looked at Kagami with a stern glaze.

"You should apologize to Matsuri, Kagami," Miki replied with a firm tone.

"B-b-but mom, Matsuri was-"

"I don't want to hear it young lady. You were running in the house! When we've told you not to," Miki interpreted Kagami.

Kagami lowered her head at this. They did tell her that.

"I want to hear it Kagami," said Miki with steel.

"I'm sorry Matsuri, for bumping into you," Kagami said softly.

"Apology accepted Kagami," replied Matsuri with a nod.

"There you go, please try not to run in the house Kagami. I know you in a hurry, but you could hurt someone by doing that," said Miki with a softer tone.

"I will mom," replied a sorry Kagami.

"Good, I'm glad you learned your lesson. Now excuse me, but I need to get back to the kitchen, Tsukasa and me were fixing dinner," said Miki calmly.

After that said Miki turned around and left the two alone. Matsuri just left calmly, no point in rubbing it in. Kagami sighed sadly at this.

"I didn't mean to make mom upset," muttered the twin ponytailed girl sadly.

"She was only worried that you would hurt yourself Kagami," said a male voice close-by softly.

Kagami looked to see her dad, in his business suit. He finished work for the day.

"I guess, I hardly ever see mom mad," replied Kagami.

"Well it takes quite a bit for your mother to get mad," said Tadao.

Kagami tilted her head. "I don't understand dad?"

"Well do ever see Inori or Tsukasa mad?" asked Kagami's father.

Kagami shook her head. She couldn't remember ever seeing them angry.

"From what I've seen, those two have your mom's temper," Tadao explained.

"Mom's temper?" asked Kagami confused.

Tadao nodded. "Your mother hardly ever gets mad, but it does happen. Most of the time, she's calm," Tadao answered.

Kagami nodded in understanding. That also seemed right with Tsukasa and Inori. They were very calm compared to herself and Matsuri.

"Thank you dad, now excuse me, but I want to go watch my show," replied Kagami starting walking to the living room.

Tadao nodded with a smile at his daughter.

(Flashbacks end)

"It was like she knew! How could that be?! I mean, how could she known?" asked Kagami concentrating.

There were other times that something like this that happened. And every time, it was the same. Their mother would know the truth, no matter what they did.

"It's like Tsukasa in a way, but not the same," muttered Kagami at another thought.

Like how, did Tsukasa find her when she was in trouble? She didn't call for help.

"What is there secret?" Kagami asked in a low tone.

It seemed there was more to this mystery. Sadly no answers were in site.

"The only way to find out is for Tsukasa, or mom to tell me," said Kagami with exasperation.

This seemed to be the best option as this point.

"Damn, here I thought it was _only_ Tsukasa, but now I find out. Mom has been holding back to!" Kagami groaned out with a hand on her face.

Things just keep getting more complicated.

(The next day-Ryoo's high entrance)

The two Busujima brothers were walking into the school.

"Good morning Busujima-san!" called out a female voice to the older brother.

Curiously the two looked to see Tsukasa with her friends.

"Oh morning Tsukasa-san and company," replied Kenshin with a wave.

Some of the group also greeted him back.

'So one of them is that girl that has Nii-san's attention, I bet it's the one with the ribbon,' thought Takuto with a smirk.

From what he could tell, she seemed like the type. That his brother would notice.

"Nice to see you again Busujima," said Kagami with a flat tone.

Kenshin had a sour look, at the girls greeting.

"Same to you Kagami-san," replied the older Busujima with a flat tone.

There was some sweat dropping from this. Konata noticed the younger boy, close to Kenshin.

"Is that your brother Busujima?" asked Konata curiously while pointing at the teen.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Busujima Takuto," Takuto greeted with a bow at the group.

"So you're the one, who trigged a flag with Yu-chan," said Konata with a cat smile.

"What?" asked Takuto confused at the otaku's reply.

"Please speak a little more _Japanese_ Konata. Not everyone can understand the _otaku_ _lingo_," said Kagami while looking at the girl.

Konata sweat dropped. However Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at the younger brother. It seemed Yutaka wasn't lying, about him being around Konata's height.

"Nice to meet Takuto-kun, I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa," said Tsukasa with a smile.

"I'm glad to meet you Takuto-san, I'm Takara Miyuki," Miyuki greeted politely with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukasa-san and Miyuki-san," Takuto greeted back to the two girls with a smile.

'Talk about differences. The older brother is quieter than the younger one. Hard to believe there related,' thought Kagami while watching this curiously.

Then again, it's the same with her family. Kagami looked at her watch.

"We need to get going, or we'll be late," Kagami said to the group.

The rest of the group nodded, it was close to first bell. The group of girls went ahead, while the Busujima brothers walked behind the group.

"So that's the girl you interested in Nii-san," Takuto said quietly to his brother while pointing to Tsukasa.

Kenshin sighed. "You could say that. If you don't mind the _guard_ _dog_," replied the older brother quietly.

Takuto nodded at this, that sister seemed a little vicious.

"Aren't you going to talk to her some more?" asked Takuto.

"Probably later at lunch," answered Kenshin without thinking.

Takuto snickered at hearing this. Kenshin slapped a hand on his face, so much for keeping it quiet.

"I'll be asking about it later Nii-san," Takuto teased.

"Great the _meddling_ _brother_ has been awakened," muttered Kenshin tightly.

"Also, can you give me some pointers?" asked a reserved Takuto while scratching his cheek.

Kenshin looked at his brother confused.

"Well you have a little…experience with talking to girls, so maybe you could…"

"Alright, I help you with talking to Kobayokawa-san later if need okay," replied Kenshin softly.

"Thank you Nii-san," replied a relieved Takuto.

The two kept on walking to their class.

(Later-Tsukasa's classroom)

The group of teens was putting together a group of desks. Kenshin and Hitoshi were also helping. They finished and each sat down with their packed lunches.

"Your younger brother seems nice Busujima-san," said Tsukasa to a sighing Kenshin.

"He is, but can be quiet _nosy_ at times," replied Kenshin.

Tsukasa nodded. "I know what you mean. My older sisters can be like that time to time."

'Are you talking about me Tsukasa?' thought Kagami with a flat look on her face.

Tsukasa looked at her older sister. "Isn't that right Onee-chan?"

"Huh?" Kagami asked at the question.

"Don't you think that Inori-oneechan and Matsuri-oneechan can be meddling time to time," said Tsukasa.

Kagami nodded with a sour look, at remembering all the times, that her sisters stuck there noses in her business.

"Your right about that Tsukasa, I swear those two," replied Kagami with a sigh.

"It sounds like you have problems with siblings Busujima-san, Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san," said Hitoshi.

"I guess so, you're an only child Shimizu-san?" asked Kenshin looking at the other teen.

Hitoshi nodded. "So far I am one."

"I'm also only child Busujima-san," Miyuki replied.

"Looks like the only child's, are even with the ones that have siblings," said Konata with glee.

"Why do you to be chipper about it Konata?" asked Kagami flatly.

"Jealous Kagami," replied the otaku with a sly tone.

"I don't know, why you don't try having a sibling for once," Kagami shot back with a glare.

Konata sighed. "I do in a way with Yu-chan."

"I guess that's right," muttered the twin ponytailed girl.

"Oh, I just remembered we have exams Monday. Don't we?" asked Tsukasa to her friends.

Konata groaned at this. It seemed Tsukasa is becoming a force to reckon with, even sensei said to follow her example.

"That's right Tsukasa-san, there are various ones coming up," answered Miyuki calmly with a hand on chin.

"From history, math, and science if I remember correctly," said Tsukasa while rubbing her chin.

Konata looked a little shocked at Tsukasa's calling off their classes. She can remember better now, than any other time spent with the girl.

'What's your secret Tsukasa? You only made me more curious about it,' thought Konata while looking at girl.

Konata almost forgot about Tsukasa having a secret, with the new students coming to her school. This made her remember it.

'If this keeps up, I'll confront her myself!' thought Konata with frustration.

She didn't know if Kagami had asked her about it anymore, but for sure. She'll ask her friend about it soon.

Miyuki nodded. "That's correct Tsukasa-san. So do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I'm not sure Yuki-chan. I was going to ask if, we can have a study group this weekend," replied Tsukasa timidly.

"Well I wouldn't mind studying with you Tsukasa-san," Miyuki looked at Kagami. "Do want to study at your place or somewhere else Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked the older Hiiragi.

"Well I don't think our parents will mind. After all, it's a little _safer_ at our home," replied Kagami simply.

"Alright then, study at the shrine it is!" cried out Konata with a fist raised in the air.

"You're coming to Konata?" Kagami asked while looking at her friend.

"Yep, I have to study to," replied Konata with a smile.

Kagami slapped a hand on her face. "Don't you mean, _copying_ my homework," said Kagami with a flat tone.

Konata slumped with a sweat drop, busted.

"Excuse me," Hitoshi said to the group.

They looked at the young man.

"Would it be possible for me to join you?" asked the teen calmly.

"Well, I don't think it will be a problem. My dad might be a little reserved at having a newcomer, but he'll be fine with it," Kagami said while rubbing her chin.

Tsukasa also nodded in agreement. There dad didn't mind having someone over, as long they don't cause any problems.

"How about you Busujima-san?" asked Tsukasa while looking at him.

"Huh?" asked a confused Kenshin, who stopped eating at hearing the question.

"Don't you want to join in studying with us?" asked Tsukasa timidly.

Kagami looked them at flatly. However Kenshin rubbed his chin in thought.

'Well I've been doing okay, but there are some things I don't understand. Why not, as long Kagami-san can stop with glaring,' thought Kenshin.

"Okay, I'll join you if there are no problems," Kenshin replied calmly.

Tsukasa smiled. "Sure, do you know the way to the Takanomiya Shrine Busujima-san, Shimizu-san?" Tsukasa asked the two boys.

"I know where that is," replied Kenshin with Hitoshi nodding in agreement.

"Sure thing Tsukasa-san, what time to want to meet?" asked Hitoshi.

"Do think six-clock would be good Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked her older sister.

"I think so. Okay either me, or Tsukasa will meet you at the shrine. Also it might be possible that, you'll run into Miyuki or Konata on the way," said Kagami calmly.

The two boys nodded.

'I better stay calm; I'm acting a little paranoid. So far Busujima is acting decent, but be ready for anything,' thought Kagami.

She didn't need to act crazy, when there might be no reason for it.

(Later End of School)

"So did you get to talk to Tsukasa-san?" asked a curious Takuto walking by his older brother.

Kenshin signed at his brother's question.

"You're not going, to let up are you?" asked Kenshin with exasperation.

"A little later, but I'm not the only one," replied the younger brother slyly.

"Who else is _interested_ than?" asked Kenshin in a tight tone.

"That would be mom," answered Takuto calmly.

At hearing this, the dark brown-haired teen groaned. Their mother was a bit noisy, like his younger brother.

"Great, now I have both of you. Trying to hook me up," Kenshin grumbled.

"I'm afraid so Nii-san," replied Takuto.

'Might well tell him, they need to know about my study group tomorrow,' thought a sweat dropping Kenshin.

"Is mom or dad going to be home tomorrow?" asked Kenshin at his brother.

Takuto put a finger on his chin. "I think so. Why do ask?"

"I'm going to study group, so I need to know. If you or mom and dad need me for anything tomorrow," answered the older brother.

"Oh I bet it's _with_ _Tsukasa-san_," said Takuto with a sly tone.

Kenshin gave Takuto a flat look. "Your right, it's with Tsukasa-san _and_ her _friends_. So don't get any ideas okay."

"Maybe," replied Takuto in the same tone.

Kenshin sighed. "What about yourself?"

Takuto looked lost at the question, but realized what his brother meant.

"So far Kobayokawa-san seems very nice, only a little shy though," said Takuto unsure.

"You're thinking about spending more time with her?"

"I think so, it just I'm nervous."

"About our secret right," said Kenshin in understanding.

Takuto nodded. "Right Nii-san, I don't know on how she or her friends would react to it."

Kenshin patted his back softly. "That makes two of us Takuto."

Takuto could understand his brother's concerns. They didn't have any way of knowing that would happen with Karin.

"I guess, we have to wait to see, right Nii-san," said Takuto.

Kenshin only nodded. Hopefully, those two groups will understand their secret.

(The next day-Near Takanomiya Shrine)

Currently Hitoshi walked on to the shrine, lost in thought about the current events.

'I'm here, but no sign of Miyuki-san or anyone else. That maybe because, I'm a little early,' thought the teen.

He was wearing an amber t-shirt and blue jeans. So far he couldn't help, but think about Miyuki. From what he learned from his talks with the meganekko, she was very kind, and understanding.

Hitoshi sighed at the thoughts. 'I wonder about being with her, will she be able to accept my differences. That I don't know.'

Even though Miyuki seemed most understanding, his own secret might scare her. He didn't have any experience with this kind of thing. However his father said what can happen with his grandparents having this kind of problem, hell his own father could have the same problem.

'There are times I wonder why, I have this gift. There's no way of telling, I haven't found anything useful,' thought Hitoshi with exasperation.

Even his dad couldn't give him answer.

"Hello Shimizu-san," greeted a voice behind Hitoshi.

Hitoshi turned to look at Miyuki with smile.

"Hello Miyuki-san," Hitoshi greeted back.

Miyuki had on a cherry pink sundress while wearing a sun hat. She carried all of her school books in a white tote bag.

"You ready to study Shimizu-san?" asked Miyuki with a smile.

"Sure thing, can you led the way please Miyuki?" Hitoshi asked the pink-haired girl to lead the way.

Miyuki nodded and started walking toward the Hiiragi's house.

While waking behind the meganekko, he couldn't help, but notice how soft her hair looked. It was like silky pink cloth, so smooth to touch. Then there was her eyes, they brightened to life when she was learning. Even her porcelain-like skin, looked so soft.

'I hope she can accept me, if we do ever go that far. For now, it's best to be her friend,' thought Hitoshi while walking.

That seemed to right thing to do.

(Later-Hiiragi living room)

Everyone was sitting down at the table with their school books around. Kenshin was sitting close to Tsukasa; she picked him up with Konata. He had on a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He was talking to Tsukasa.

"Thanks Tsukasa-san, that seems to work," Kenshin thanked Tsukasa.

Tsukasa nodded with a smile. "You're welcome Busujima-san and thank you for helping me also," replied the ribbon wearing girl.

'Way to go Tsukasa! You keep on trigging those flags!' thought Konata with a cat smile with a secret thumbs up.

Suddenly she felt a jab on her ribs. She looked to see Kagami looking at her sourly.

"More studying less goofing off Konata," replied Kagami with steel.

Konata started to cry tears of sadness.

"We're home!" cried out a voice for the houses doorway.

Miki then walked into the living room with a tray of drinks for her guests. Everyone took a drink with thanks.

Matsuri and Inori walked into the living room.

"What the?!" cried out Matsuri in shock, at seeing the newcomers.

Even Inori looked on in disbelief at seeing the two boys.

"Oh welcome home Inori, Matsuri," said Miki with a smile.

The two older sister's sweat dropped at their moms greeting.

"Thanks for the greeting mom, but who are these two?" asked Matsuri bluntly while pointing the boys.

"Oh them, there friends of Kagami and Tsukasa," answered Miki calmly.

Both of the older sisters eyes widened in shock.

'Kagami has beaten me at having a guy come over!' thought a shocked Matsuri.

'I wonder if Kagami can give me some pointers,' thought Inori while rubbing her chin.

"I'll say I'm surprised at this. You planning on making one your boyfriend Kagami?" asked Matsuri with a teasing tone at her younger sister.

Kagami got a flat look at the verbal jab. She wasn't sure about Shimizu, but Busujima is a different story.

Both the older Hiiragi sisters looked lost at the site.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't Kagami that triggered flags for Busujima or Shimizu," Konata said to get the twos attention.

They both looked at the otaku wanting answer.

"You see, it was Tsukasa and Miyuki-san. Who got their attention the most," Konata answered the twos unspoken question.

After hearing this the two older sister's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-y-you mean, it was Tsukasa that got a guy's attention!" blurted out Matsuri shocked.

Konata simply nodded. The two could only look shocked at this revelation. Tsukasa blushed at her sister's act.

"Kagami, you're losing to Tsukasa! I don't believe it!" said Matsuri at Kagami.

"Huh?" asked the twin ponytailed girl confused.

"Way to go Kagami," muttered Matsuri sourly.

"Hey, why don't you try and bring one home than Matsuri," Kagami shot back with a glare.

Tsukasa slumped at her older sisters antics. Kenshin caught this look.

"Can you two, please stop fighting?" asked Miki with a sweat drop.

The two Hiiragis stop there little glaring match after hearing there mom. Almost everyone in the group had a sweat drop.

"Anyway, it seems there studying right now Matsuri. Why don't we let them continue," said Inori to younger sister with a hand on her shoulder.

Matsuri nodded and started to walk off, with Inori behind her. After seeing the two leave, Miki left the group.

The group of high school students went back to studying.

(Later-Hiiragi's doorway)  
>"I'm home," called out Tadao while taking off his shoes.<p>

"Oh welcome home dear," said Miki walking toward her husband with a smile.

Tadao smiled at seeing his wife, but then stiffened at a feeling.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Miki concerned at seeing his look.

"I don't know Miki, it feels like _Kusuragi_ is _here_," replied Tadao tightly.

Miki tilted her head at this. "Why do you feel Minato-san is here?"

"It's that feeling, I have when he's around," answered Tadao while rubbing his chin in thought.

When he was around that guy, he just had a feeling of dread. Miki suddenly turned serious at this.

"Are you sure it's the same feeling?" asked Miki with seriousness.

"I'm not sure. It's there, but not as intense," Tadao answered the best he could.

Miki rubbed her chin in thought. Her husband is a normal person, but for some strange reason. He could in a way sense one that's like herself, but it wasn't every accurate. He couldn't tell that she or Tsukasa had a power, unless they were using their power fully.

"We do have two boys studying with the girls right now," Miki said to her husband.

"Two boys?" asked Tadao while looking at his wife.

Miki nodded.

"I'll take a look and maybe get an answer," replied Tadao about to walk to the living room.

Miki followed the man to the living room. Tadao walked into the living to see everyone studying. His attention turned to seeing the boys. His feeling of dread stayed the same.

"Oh hello dad," greeted Tsukasa with a smile at her dad.

"Hello Tsukasa. I see your studying pretty hard with everyone here," said Tadao with smile at his daughter.

Tsukasa nodded in glee. Even Kagami nodded with her sister. Miki only watched this quietly behind him.

"Who might those two be?" asked Tadao.

"I'm Busujima Kenshin. Nice to meet you Hiiragi-san," greeted Kenshin with a nod.

"Nice to meet you Hiiragi-san, I'm Shimizu Hitoshi," said Hitoshi with a smile and a wave.

"I'm glad to meet you Shimizu-san, Busujima-san. I'll let you get back to studying with everyone," replied Tadao with a calm tone.

"Thank you Hiiragi-san," replied Hitoshi with a nod.

Kenshin nodded in appreciation at the Hiiragi's father. Tadao walked to the kitchen with Miki behind him.

"Can you tell if they are like me or Tsukasa?" asked Miki, now facing her husband.

Tadao shook his head. "I can't tell Miki. The feeling stays the same. How about you, can you tell?"

"I can't either, even when those two first arrived. The only way to be sure is, for me to search their minds. Which, I'm not going to do," replied Miki seriously.

Tadao nodded in understanding. The purple-haired woman respected everyone's privacy, she would only use it for special occasions, and that was only the minimum.

"I guess we have to be careful. If they are like you and Tsukasa, we don't know. What they are capable of doing," said Tadao while rubbing his chin.

From what he and Miki could tell, each person had a different power. Despite Tsukasa having the same power as her mother, she still was a bit different.

Miki nodded in understanding, they could be trouble, but for the most part. They seemed nice people. She then remembered a letter, she received earlier today.

"Speaking about Minato-san, I received a letter from him," said Miki while fishing it out of her pocket.

"Huh, from Kusuragi?" asked Tadao with a tilted head.

Miki nodded seriously. "Yes, from what it says. It concerns us and our children."

Tadao now had a serious look; this could a very serious matter. Miki handed the letter over to her husband for him to read.

(Later Living room)

"Aw, can't we take a break?" asked a tried Konata while slumped on the table.

There were sweat drops at seeing the otaku's antics.

"Oh come on Konata. It's only been about _twenty_ _minutes_ since you asked the _last_ _time_! I swear, you can be so lazy," said Kagami with a flat tone.

"Please Kagami, I need a break," Konata pleated to the girl.

Kagami sighed at this.

"Why don't we take one," said Hitoshi while stretching out.

There were nods of agreement at the teen's request.

"Alright, let's take a short break," replied Kagami with a sigh.

Everyone marked their place and started getting up. Everyone walked off to different places. Miyuki went off to get something to drink along with Konata, Kagami, and Hitoshi.

Tsukasa walked off to the porch with her head down. She was able to concentrate on her school work, but felt a little down at her sister's reactions.

'Why do they have to hold me, in such low standing? I mean, am I that much of a _klutz_ to think otherwise. I don't know,' thought Tsukasa sadly while sitting down on the pouch looking outside.

Even with her power sealed, they didn't seem to give her much credit at times.

"A yen for your thoughts Tsukasa-san?" asked a calm male voice behind the girl.

Tsukasa turned around to see Kenshin. Kenshin had a soft look on his face.

"Oh Busujima-san, I'm fine," replied Tsukasa with a low tone.

"If you say so, but if want to talk. I'm happy to lend you an ear to talk to," said the dark brown-haired boy softly.

He was about to leave, but.

"Can you wait a minute?" Tsukasa called out.

"Yes," answered Kenshin stopping.

"Maybe…you could listen for a bit," said a nervous Tsukasa, she felt like he could help with her problem.

Kenshin nodded and sit down by the girl. He waited patiently for the ribbon wearing girl to speak.

"Do you think I'm a failure or something?" asked Tsukasa with her head down.

"I don't understand Tsukasa-san?" asked Kenshin confused at the question.

"Sorry, what I mean is…do you think, I need to be more like Kagami?" asked Tsukasa again more clearly.

"Why do you say that Tsukasa-san?" asked the boy lost.

From what the teenage boy seen so far, Tsukasa wasn't bad or anything like that.

"It just…almost everyone only sees me as Kagami's sister, not Tsukasa. Long as I can remember, everyone paid more attention to Kagami. Like I'm only an _addendum_ to her," said Tsukasa sadly.

Even though she's proud of Kagami's achievements, there were times that they didn't care about her feelings at all.

"So you're tired of being compared to your sister Tsukasa-san," replied Kenshin.

Tsukasa only nodded.

'This reminds me of what happened to Takuto once,' thought the boy sighing in melancholy.

There was a time that everyone thought, that Takuto would be like him. Sad to say, that didn't happen.

"I'm sorry if it's sounds silly Busujima-san. It's just that…I don't know," said a confused Tsukasa.

"I can understand your problem a little Tsukasa-san," said Kenshin softly.

"Huh?" asked Tsukasa even more lost.

"Well you see my brother had something like this happen to him once," Kenshin explained.

Tsukasa nodded for him to continue.

"When Takuto started school during my third year. Everyone thought he would be like me in the athletic department, but sadly he wasn't."

"What, but Yutaka-chan said. He could do pretty well against Minami-chan!" said a shocked Tsukasa at hearing this.

Kenshin nodded. "That's true, but he isn't at what I can do. So when everyone started comparing him to me, he wasn't happy about it. They only saw him as my replacement," said Kenshin with a gloomy tone.

That was a rough time for both of the brothers.

"It sounds like you had a hard time with your brother," said Tsukasa with a soft tone.

"Yes, it was. Lucky we've fixed it. But there are times, he still remembers it. So you're not the one with this kind of problem," said the older Busujima.

Tsukasa nodded in understanding. From what the girl could tell, they were different in various ways.

"I'm only able to tell that much, if you need more information. Talk with Takuto, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help," said Kenshin.

"Thank you Busujima-san, I might do that," replied Tsukasa feeling better getting this off her chest.

She barely ever talks about this sort of thing.

"I'm glad to help Tsukasa-san," replied Kenshin with a smile

Tsukasa felt like he was becoming a good friend and wanted to have nickname for him, but was very nervous. She took a deep breath to help calm down.

"Would it be possible for me, to call you Ken-kun?" asked a reserved Tsukasa with a blush while tapping her index fingers together.

Kenshin stiffened at hearing the request.

"I can't," said a worried Tsukasa at seeing the boy's reaction.

Kenshin shook his franticly. "It's okay; I'm just a little surprised is all."

Tsukasa let out a breath of relief.

"Why is that Ken-kun? I mean didn't you, have someone call you that before?" asked a curious Tsukasa, it seemed like someone had called him that before.

Kenshin lowered his head. "Well yes…it's been a while since. I've been called anything like that," muttered the dark haired boy softly, at remembering the last time this happened.

Tsukasa could tell there was some sadness in that reply.

"I'm sorry, if I've upset you Ken-kun," Tsukasa apologized to her new friend.

"It's not your fault Tsukasa-san. I barely said anything about that _ordeal_. So don't worry about it," said Kenshin to help ease the girl.

"Alright Ken-kun, let's get back to studying," replied Tsukasa with a soft smile while getting up.

Kenshin also got up and followed the girl. While Kenshin followed the girl, he smiled softly while watching the girl. Tsukasa was a very kind person and also very cute. At those thoughts brought a little frustration, but he thought it over.

'It might be possible that, she be able to accept me. I'm not sure about romantically, but a friend isn't so bad. Still, it's better than nothing,' thought Kenshin softly with a smile.

Then maybe he'll tell her about his families own secret, but that will have to wait. There is no telling how she would react to it. For now, just this was good enough.

To be continued.

A/N finally done with this chapter on to the next one. Comments or reviews most welcome, Intel next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter six-The Secrets Out

(With Miki and Tadao)

Currently for the two, they were walking toward there shrine.

"This is place, where Kusuragi wanted to meet us," said Tadao to his wife.

Miki nodded. "I'm sure, remember. His is very good at finding people and works for the police."

Tadao nodded with understanding. They waited for a minute then someone showed up.

He looked about the same age as Tadao. He had on a casual suit; his black hair was cut short. He had piecing blue eyes and seemed a little taller than Tadao.

"It's nice to see you Miki-san," said Minato with a smile at the woman.

Miki also smiled back with a nod at the man.

"It is nice to see you also Minato-san," replied Miki with joy, at seeing her old friend.

Tadao however had a sour look on his face. That was too much of a _friendly_ greeting in his book.

"I see you're still holding a grudge at me, huh Hiiragi," replied the blacked haired man flatly.

"What makes you say that? Remember, Miki is married to me and last I heard. You have a wife," Tadao replied with steel.

Minato sighed. "I'm still happy married. You're always like this, jealous that I'm being too friendly at your wife," he said flatly.

"Can you blame me? You did have your eye on Miki back then, so what's to say-"

"That's enough from both of you!" Miki interpreted her husband's talking.

The two men looked at Miki and became scared at the site. Miki was glaring at both of them with her eyes glowing lightly.

"You two stop acting like children or so help me. I'll just get the information from Minato-san's head and go home," suddenly she glared at Tadao. "As for you, my dear husband," Miki said with steel.

Tadao slowly stepped back with fear.

"I'll have you sleep on the couch for a week. If you keep this up," Miki warned her husband.

"But Miki that's-"

"If you complain about it I'll make it where. You won't have any decent meals also!" Miki interpreted her husband again.

Tadao started sweating nervously. What his wife meant, she'll only fix food that he can eat, but didn't like to eat. Tadao slumped in defeat.

'She hasn't changed much,' thought Minato with a sweat drop.

She still had that temper of hers.

"Okay, we'll stop Miki," Tadao pleaded with his hands in surrender.

"Okay, is it the same for you Minato-san?" Miki asked the man with steel while having both of her arms crossed over her chest.

Minato nodded variously. "Yes madam!"

"Good," replied Miki with a nod.

The two guys sighed in relief at seeing the purpled-haired woman calming down.

Minato cleared his throat and started speaking. "Now on to business, the reason I wanted to talk to you."

Both Miki and Tadao stayed quiet for him to continue.

"Is because lately, I've been finding something troubling," he said seriously.

"How troubling is it?" Miki asked.

"I'm not sure, but it concerns our _kind of people_ Miki-san," Minato said.

The two Hiiragis understood that meant people with special powers like Miki.

"In what way?" asked Miki serious, fearing for herself and Tsukasa.

"Lately there has been an organization looking for our kind," he replied.

"How do you know there looking for your kind?" Tadao asked this time.

"From my findings, whenever a strange event has occurred. Like the one that happened at Ryoo high last week. They look into it secretly," he answered.

Both Miki and Tadao stiffened at his answer, it seem some of what Tsukasa did. Still was found out.

"From your looks, your daughter is responsible for it," he replied simply.

Miki only nodded in agreement.

"Interesting, I thought your grandkids would be next. Not your children," muttered Minato thoughtfully.

"Your right Minato-san, we were mostly relaxed after my first child was born, but for some reason. My youngest child has her own power," Miki said.

"Anyway, back to the main topic. I don't know what they want with us, but it can't be all good. Try to lay low, also feel free to call me for help," said the man while handing over one of his business cards.

Miki took the card with thanks. Tadao also looked troubled at this news.

"I'll be going, but please be careful," said Minato, who was now leaving the area.

"You too Minato-san," replied an equally worried Miki.

The two watched the man leave them. They started walking home, troubled at this revelation.

"I'll tell Tsukasa to be more careful," said Miki to her husband.

Tadao nodded in understanding.

"I'll also try to be careful," replied Tadao.

They continued walking onward to their home.

(Hiiragi Living room)

Currently for the group of girls, they had put up there studying materials. Hitoshi and Kenshin already left for home.

Konata kept looking at Tsukasa curiously, she caught Tsukasa nicknaming Kenshin.

'She may have a very hard time starting a flag, but when Tsukasa starts. She is a force to reckon with,' thought Konata while rubbing her chin.

Even though Miyuki had gotten a guy's attention, it seems that she was dense to do anything about it. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hey everyone," Konata called out to everyone.

Her friends looked at otaku, wondering what she wanted.

"How would you feel about, hanging out again this weekend?" asked Konata to the group.

"Again Konata," replied Kagami flatly.

Konata nodded.

"What's the occasion?" asked Kagami again.

"To celebrate Tsukasa and Miyuki-san's triggering the flags," replied Konata with a cat smile.

"I'm sure, that's not a good reason Konata," said Kagami flatly.

Konata sweat dropped at Kagami's reply. Miyuki looked confused at Konata's choice words.

"Oh come on Kagami, let as least have some fun," Konata pleaded.

"Maybe, but what about Tsukasa and Miyuki?" asked Kagami.

"Your right so," Konata looked at her friends. "So what do you say, we hang out tomorrow?"

Both Miyuki and Tsukasa thought about it.

'Why not, it wouldn't hurt,' thought Tsukasa.

She did miss being with her friends from last time.

"I'm up for it Kona-chan," Tsukasa answered with a smile.

"Alright Tsukasa," replied Konata with a thumbs up.

"I want to go, but not a full day Izumi-san," said Miyuki to her friend.

"Well that's okay, we don't need to spend the whole day," said Konata glad at their answers.

"Okay, I'm in also," said Kagami with a small smile.

"This time we have the whole group for fun. So I'll see you tomorrow at eight," said Konata with pep.

"Okay, we'll start off at that time," replied Kagami simply.

Miyuki nodded in agreement with Tsukasa.

"Anyway, I need to get going home," said Konata to her friends.

"Alright Konata, night," replied Kagami with wave.

Konata started to leave the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow also Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san," said Miyuki while leaving with Konata.

The Hiiragi twins said their goodbyes to their friends. Tsukasa started to yawn.

"I'm getting tried," muttered Tsukasa while rubbing her eyes.

"We did study pretty hard, so why don't you. Go ahead and get some sleep Tsukasa," Kagami said with a soft smile at her sister.

"Okay Onee-chan, I'll see you in the morning," Tsukasa replied tiredly while walking toward her room.

Kagami watched her sister leave with a smile.

'She's learning better, but she hasn't changed much,' thought Kagami with a snicker.

Kagami also left to get ready for bed.

Tsukasa now entered her room with the door closed and focused on her futon. Its covers moved back, ready for the purple-haired girl to lie in.

While walking toward it, one of her pajamas floated to her futon. She started to take off her clothes close to her futon, when suddenly she stopped.

"**Tsukasa, can you hear me?"** Miki asked telepathy to her daughter.

Tsukasa was confused at hearing her mom like this.

"**Yes mom,"** Tsukasa answered back tiredly.

"**Are you tried Tsukasa?"** Miki asked at hearing her daughters tone.

"**I was about to go asleep mom, so what's wrong?"** Tsukasa asked.

Her parents said they had to do something earlier; it seemed they were returning home now.

"**I want you to be more careful, especially around town,"** Miki said with a dead serious tone.

"**Huh, I don't understand mom?"** asked a lost Tsukasa.

"**I found something troubling, so please be a little more careful Tsukasa,"** Miki said with the same tone.

"**Okay, I'll be more careful mom. Also, I'll be with Onee-chan, Kona-chan, and Yuki-chan tomorrow,"** Tsukasa replied back to her mom with a reserved tone.

She was worried that she couldn't get to go with her friends tomorrow.

"**It's okay if you want to be with your friends tomorrow, so have fun Tsukasa,"** Miki said to calm her daughter down.

Tsukasa sighed in relief. She then let out a big yawn.

"**I'll let you get to sleep Tsukasa,"** Miki said at feeling her offspring's yawn.

"**Night mom,"** replied Tsukasa thankfully.

Miki cut off the connection. Tsukasa went back to changing clothes, but was worried at what her mom said. Naturally she was careful with her power, so what caused her mom to become worried like that.

Sadly, she didn't have any answers and was too tired to think. She now finished changing into her usual pajamas, as soon her head hit the pillow. She fell asleep instantly.

(Later-Izumi house)

"I'm home," Konata called out from the doorway.

The otaku went on into the living room to see Yutaka watching the TV. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and brown shorts.

Also, there was an older man watching it. He had blue hair like Konata; he was wearing a lite blue GI-like outfit.

"Welcome home Konata," said Soujirou to his daughter.

"How you're studying did go Onee-chan?" asked Yutaka absence mindedly.

"It went okay," replied Konata while sitting down with her books.

"That's good to hear Konata," replied Soujirou with a smile.

However it seemed, Yutaka didn't notice.

"What's up with Yu-chan, dad?" asked Konata concerned at seeing her cousins act.

"I'm not sure, she's been acting like this for a while now," Soujirou answered his offspring confused.

"Hmm…I know! Your thinking about Takuto isn't you!" Konata teased at her cousin.

Yutaka stiffened at the accusation.

"Huh, what do you mean Konata?" asked Soujirou.

"Yu-chan here has triggered a flag," replied Konata with glee.

Yutaka blushed at the jab. Soujirou looked shocked.

"What, when did this happen?!" asked the blue-haired man.

"About five days ago," Konata answered her father.

"Talk about a big leap," muttered Soujirou.

Konata suddenly cat smiled at a joke.

"Your right dad, there has been some _major_ flag triggering," Konata said with a smug tone.

"Y-you don't mean," muttered Soujirou while turning blue.

Konata only hummed with a nod.

"NOOO, WHO IS AFTER MY LITTLE GIRL!" screamed Konata's father to the heavens with rage.

Yutaka sweat dropped at her uncle's outburst. However Konata started laughing at the scene.

"Okay dad, that's enough," Konata said to calm her father down, still chuckling.

"B-but Konata," said Soujirou.

"Sadly it wasn't me that triggered them," answered the otaku with a sigh.

"Oh, that's a relief," replied Soujirou while wiping off some sweat.

"Nice to know you're glad that, I'm going to stay single for life," commented Konata flatly.

Soujirou sweat dropped at the jab. Yutaka didn't know what to think about it either.

"Oh well, now back to Yutaka," Konata looked at her cousin. "So what do you think about Takuto?"

Yutaka started scratching her cheek nervously. Both of the Izumi's looked at the girl eager.

"He seems so nice," replied Yutaka quietly.

"Oh, I guess that unusual. You don't meet too many of those types," Konata replied simply while rubbing her chin.

"Maybe Onee-chan, I just never meet a boy like him before," Yutaka said nervously with a nod.

"Anyway, good luck Yu-chan!" said Konata with a thumbs up at her cousin.

"Onee-chan!" yelled out a blushing Yutaka at the statement.

Konata's dad only looked unsure at the declaration.

'Oh well, it wouldn't hurt for Yutaka to have a new friend. I better keep this quiet for a while though,' thought Soujirou.

There would no telling what Yui would do. She might play matchmaker, when they only wanted to be friends.

"Well, I'm off to my room," said Konata while getting up.

"Okay Konata," replied Soujirou to his daughter.

"Night Onee-chan," said Yutaka.

Konata went on to her room.

'I'll try to get some sleep tonight. Now as for tomorrow, I'll try buttering up Tsukasa. Then I'll ask her,' thought Konata with a smirk.

She didn't get a chance to ask about her secret today, but tomorrow. There's a chance she will and even better if she buttered up the ribbon wearing girl.

Konata went into her room nodding at her grand plan for tomorrow.

(The next day)

The group of girls arrived at the meeting spot, each ready for the day.

"How about a movie everyone?" asked Konata to her friends.

"That sounds like a good idea. There's a movie, I wanted to watch," said Tsukasa timidly.

"Why not, let's go see that movie," said Konata.

"Are you sure, it's a romantic movie," replied Tsukasa timidly.

They barely asked her to what she wanted to watch.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to have a change every now and then," replied Konata with a cat smile.

"Okay, let's go!" said Tsukasa with joy.

Both Kagami and Miyuki stayed quiet. However, Kagami had suspicious look on her face. They started walking toward the theater.

'I wonder what you're up to Konata. Usually you don't ask Tsukasa like this. Anyway, I'll find out later,' thought Kagami while walking with her friends.

'Ha, part one of my plan is beginning,' thought a devious Konata while walking behind her friends.

They turned at a corner to see various people working close-by.

"Man, there still working here," muttered Kagami sourly at the site.

For the past three weeks, a new building was being made here. They didn't know what it was so far.

"It looks like it Kagami-san. I don't know, when they'll be finished," said Miyuki.

"Come on let's just go around like last time. We might miss the movie," said an impatient Konata.

"Okay Konata, let's get moving," replied Kagami.

Tsukasa and Miyuki nodded in agreement and started moving with Konata. Kagami walked behind her friends.

*SNAP*

"Huh?" asked Kagami, lost at hearing this noise.

"LOOK OUT, A BEAM IS FALLING!" cried out a man's voice in fear.

Everyone around the area looked above to see, a steel beam hitting toward the oldest Hiiragi sister!

Each of her friends cried out her name in fear.

Kagami could only look on in fear at seeing the beam hit right for her.

*BAMMM*

A huge dust cloud engulfed the area, making it hard to see what happened.

"KAGAMI, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ANIME SAY SOMETHING!" Konata yelled out in fear of losing her friend.

*Cough*

*Cough*

This brought hope to the group. The dust started to clear.

"Kagami!" cried out Konata in relief at seeing, the twin ponytailed girl looking unhurt.

The steel beam was on the ground lying down by Kagami. It looked to be about ten feet away from her.

"Good goodness!" replied Miyuki in relief.

Strangely, Tsukasa stayed quiet. It was then various workers came running at the scene.

"Are you okay miss," one of them asked Kagami, close to the girl.

"I…think so," Kagami answered in a shaky tone.

"We better check you out," the man replied seriously.

Kagami only nodded in reply, she was still in shock from her ordeal.

"That's the best thing to do, we don't know if something affected her," replied Miyuki with concern.

There still was the possibly of shock or something else. Kagami walked off with the group to be checked out.

They were too busy looking over Kagami to notice, that the younger Hiiragi's eyes were glowing and she was sweating.

Tsukasa sighed in relief and her glowing eyes dimmed.

'Thank Kami-sama, I'll able to move that beam away from Onee-chan,' thought the ribbon wearing girl with relief.

She never had tried to move anything that heavy before in her life. Lucky, she was able to move it far enough from Kagami. She also went off to see if Kagami was okay.

However, unknown to everyone present. Two people watched this event while one was holding a handheld device.

'So that Hiiragi girl is one of them. This little experiment did the trick,' thought the person looking over the device.

"So, is she one of us?" asked the other person.

His partner only nodded.

They needed to see, if Kagami was a special person. When she walked to this construction site, they made one of their beams fall toward the girl. They made sure; it would miss her by a few centimeters.

From what they could tell, the beam is faraway then intended. Naturally they also checked her younger sister, but she didn't seem special. After all, there mother had an unusual event happen around her, from their research.

Also, there device made for this, confirmed it to.

For now, they got what they wanted. The two left the area quietly.

(Later with the girls)

For the group of girls, they were all okay. The construction workers apologized for the accident and Kagami didn't feel like, making a big deal out of it.

"Oh man, what day," muttered Kagami tiredly.

"You can say that again Kagami. Maybe, we better call it a day?" asked Konata to her friend.

"That's sounds like a good idea. We all did have a big shock back there," Miyuki agreed with the otaku's statement.

However Tsukasa came to a decision.

"Can we wait on that," Tsukasa said to everyone present.

"Huh, what do you mean Tsukasa? You still want to see that movie?" asked Kagami confused.

Tsukasa shook her head. "No, I want to tell you my secret."

At hearing this, her friends looked shocked.

"You're sure Tsukasa?" asked Kagami in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure Onee-chan," Tsukasa answered with a nod.

They hummed in thought, there curiously was too high.

"Okay, let's talk," Kagami give her answer.

She waited for Tsukasa's answer, but Tsukasa looked around nervously.

"Not here please," replied Tsukasa timely.

"Huh, why not Tsukasa?" asked Kagami lost.

"It's a _very big secret_ Onee-chan," Tsukasa replied nervously.

She could see there were people walking around. This was not the right place to say it.

Kagami looked lost as to why; her sister didn't want to say her secret. Konata and Miyuki also looked a little lost, but can understand.

Suddenly Konata saw a karaoke place.

"Hey, why not there?" asked Konata while pointing at the place.

"A karaoke place Konata?" Kagami asked with a tilted head.

"Yep, it's the perfect place to talk and not worry about being heard," Konata answered with a smile.

"Why not let's go," Kagami answered.

Tsukasa nodded in glee, this was the perfect place to tell them. Miyuki also nodded in agreement.

With that settled, they went off to the building.

(Later-karaoke room)

The group of young women sat around the table. Each had their own drinks, but they only looked at Tsukasa waiting.

'Here it goes,' thought Tsukasa, trying to steel herself.

"I'm…very different from you," stated Tsukasa nervously.

"How so Tsukasa, that doesn't make any sense?" asked Kagami with an eyebrow raised.

"What I've been keeping from you is, that I'm a telepathic psychokinetic Onee-chan. Also, I saved you from that steel beam," Tsukasa answered timidly.

"What, are you joking Tsukasa?!" Kagami asked with shock.

Tsukasa shook her head. Kagami looked at her sister funny. Even Konata and Miyuki looked at the girl weirdly.

"Isn't that the power, to move objects with your mind and read people's minds?" Konata asked this time.

"That's correct Izumi-san," Miyuki answered the otaku's question.

"Okay you made your point, but how can we make sure. This isn't some kind of joke?" Kagami asked again with steel at her sister.

Even Konata and Miyuki looked at ribbon wearing girl in disbelief. Tsukasa shuddered a little, but stayed firm.

"I'm not joking. It's the reason why, I haven't been able to study as well, because when I sealed my power. It affected my thinking and my memories of it," Tsukasa said to her sister firmly.

Kagami started to rub her chin at hearing this. In a way, it made sense.

"Okay, let's say you're right Tsukasa. What made you want to seal this so-called power?" Kagami asked again with disbelief.

Miyuki and Konata only watched silently at this. Clearly, they didn't know what to think.

'It would be better to show them,' thought Tsukasa at seeing their reaction.

"You remember the rocks being thrown at Miko's gang?" asked Tsukasa to Kagami.

Kagami nodded unsure. "Yes, I remember that, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"I was the one doing that," Tsukasa answered.

"What if that's right then, how-"

Tsukasa held up a hand to stop Kagami.

"With my power Onee-chan, but that wasn't the bad part," Tsukasa said with sadness at remembering the next part.

Her friends became concerted at seeing their friend so sad. Tsukasa breathed in and out to help for the next part.

"If mom didn't stop me, this would have happened to Miko," Tsukasa said with fear.

Tsukasa held her hand out like, she was griping something. She raised her hand and with it. An ice cube from her drink floated in the air.

The trio of girls eyes widened in shock.

"What in the hell is this?!" cried out Kagami in shock at the site.

There was no way Tsukasa could make a rig or anything for this. That glass was left alone the whole time. Even Miyuki and Konata pinched themselves, to make sure they weren't seeing things.

Suddenly Tsukasa clenched her fist.

*Crunch*

With Tsukasa's hand closing, the ice cube was crushed. The trio of girls realized what Tsukasa meant.

"Oh Kami-sama, if mom didn't stop you. You would have crushed her!" replied Kagami with fear.

Tsukasa only nodded with sadness.

"Why in name of limited editions would you go so far Tsukasa?!" asked Konata this time in shock.

It seems so unreal that, the ribbon wearing girl would do this.

"I lost myself," Tsukasa answered the best she could.

"What do you mean, you lost yourself Tsukasa-san?" asked Miyuki softly.

"I was just so mad at them, for hurting Onee-chan. That I didn't care at what, I was doing to them," Tsukasa answered.

"You felt bad doing it, after you woke up?" asked Konata.

Tsukasa nodded in shame. "Yes Kona-chan, I did."

"And after that, you sealed it," said Kagami in understanding.

"Right Onee-chan, I didn't want it anymore after that," replied a sad Tsukasa.

She looked at her friends with pledging.

"You don't…hate me for being different?" Tsukasa asked the group nervously.

Kagami got up and walked toward her sister. Tsukasa looked scared at what she was about to do. Suddenly Kagami hugged her younger sister.

"I could never hate you Tsukasa, though. I'm a little mad at you not telling me sooner. However, it's understandable. Since you forgot about it," replied Kagami softly.

"Onee-chan!" cried out Tsukasa with joy, returning the hug.

It felt like a great weight was lifted off her.

"The same goes for me Tsukasa," said Konata with soft smile.

"Kona-chan," muttered Tsukasa with joy.

Suddenly Konata stood up with a fist raised in the air.

"I can't believe it, I didn't see this coming! An espier right under my nose the whole time, like Haurhi," said Konata with glee.

Both Tsukasa and Kagami laughed nervously at otaku's statement. Tsukasa then looked at Miyuki.

Miyuki smiled softly. "I'm fine with it Tsukasa-san. You're still my best friend."

"Oh thank you Yuki-chan!" cried out Tsukasa with joy with tears forming.

"Oh come on Tsukasa, don't get all mushy on me," said Kagami with a smile while rubbing her sister's hair softly.

"I can't help it Onee-chan. I'm so happy," replied Tsukasa, now trying to wipe her tears.

"Wait a minute," Konata said to everyone present.

They looked at the otaku.

"If you never told anyone, then how come, you're the only one with a power Tsukasa?" asked Konata curiously.

Kagami let go of her sister and sat down by her.

"She has a point Tsukasa. Why is that, I mean wouldn't me or anyone else in our family have one?" Kagami asked confused.

"I'm not sure of the details, but mom did say it skips a generation," Tsukasa answered.

"What do you mean, it skips a generation Tsukasa?" Kagami asked wanting to know more.

"Well from what mom told me. I wasn't supposed to have this power. After all, she has a power right now," replied Tsukasa.

"Wait minute, if mom has a power, then that explains everything!" Kagami cried in realization.

"What are you going on about Kagami?" asked Konata lost at this.

Even Tsukasa and Miyuki looked lost.

"What I'm talking about is that our mom could tell when either of us was lying. I couldn't understand it Intel now," Kagami answered the question.

"You have a point Onee-chan. Mom is able to do that very easily," said Tsukasa while rubbing her chin.

"What do you mean Tsukasa?" asked Kagami, clearly wanting more information.

"You see, mom has the same power as me. Only the opposite on strengths," she answered.

"You mean you're stronger than your mother Tsukasa?" asked Konata.

"Only with my psychokineticness," replied Tsukasa simply.

"Then mom could find out anything about us!" said a shocked Kagami.

Even her two friends looked shocked at this revelation.

"Sadly yes, mom is very good with her telepathically. Don't worry Onee-chan, mom understands everyone's need for privacy," said Tsukasa.

"It all makes sense now, you gaining your old habits, mom able to tell when we were lying. It all makes damn sense," muttered Kagami while rubbing her chin in concentration.

Suddenly Kagami glared at Tsukasa. Tsukasa started to sweat nervously at the glare.

"You really did _push_ _me_ in Kuroi-san's classroom, didn't you Tsukasa?" Kagami asked with steel.

Tsukasa gulped with a nod. Suddenly Konata put a fist on her hand in realization.

"You also were responsible for our fan service weren't you?" Konata asked.

Tsukasa nodded timidly at the statement. Konata suddenly remembered another part of it.

"I bet you, read me and Kagami's mind also," Konata stated while pointing a finger at her friend.

Tsukasa only slump in defeat, busted.

"Your right Konata, why did you read our minds like that Tsukasa?" asked Kagami with steel.

Tsukasa scratched her cheek nervously. "I didn't mean to. My power was returning and I didn't know about it."

The twos look soften at the girls reply.

"Well that solves the mystery. So no more worries," said Konata while nodding with a smirk.

"Yep," Kagami agreed with the statement.

Suddenly the twin pony tailed girl looked at Konata.

"Out of curiously, what were you thinking? That Tsukasa was childish anyway?" Kagami asked.

"I was only wondering if, Tsukasa's panties would count as fan service. I didn't think they would after all, they are mostly childish," Konata answered bluntly.

Both Miyuki and Kagami blushed at the statement.

"Typical Konata, always saying boy-like comments," said Kagami nervously.

"Maybe, but don't you think. I'm right," said Konata with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not going to answer that," was all that Kagami said.

"You don't have right to say that Kona-chan!" Tsukasa almost yelled at the otaku while glaring at her.

Konata stiffened at hearing her friends tone.

"What do you mean Tsukasa?" Konata asked in shaky tone.

"You wear anime themed panties. Or am I wrong," Tsukasa shot back with steel.

Konata turned blue at hearing the youngest Hiiragi's rage.

"She has a point Konata," Kagami stated bluntly to the blue-haired girl.

Konata slumped with defeat, they were right. Miyuki sweat dropped at the exchange, but couldn't help. But be curious about Tsukasa's power.

"Tsukasa-san," Miyuki said to get her friends attention.

Tsukasa looked Miyuki. "Yes Yuki-chan."

"Only you and Miki-san have a power?" the pink-haired girl asked while rubbing her chin.

Tsukasa nodded. Miyuki hummed in thought.

"What's on your mind Miyuki?" asked Kagami her friend.

"It sounds like a dormant gene, that gives Tsukasa-san and Miki-san there power," Miyuki answered still thinking on it.

"A dormant gene Miyuki-san?" asked Konata with an eyebrow raised.

Even Tsukasa looked confused at the term.

"It's a gene that is mostly dormant. It will only appear at certain times," Miyuki explained to the group.

"That sounds like what mom said," said Tsukasa with awe.

"Your right Tsukasa, do you know anything else about it?" Kagami asked.

Tsukasa only shook her head. Kagami sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Konata asked her friends.

"Why don't we all go home," replied Kagami.

There mutters of agreement. However, Miyuki looked curious about something.

"What's on your mind Yuki-chan?" asked Tsukasa to her friend.

"I want more information on your gene Tsukasa," Miyuki answered while looking at her friend intensely.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at the answer. Even Konata and Kagami had their own sweat drops.

Miyuki blushed at the statement. "I'm sorry about that, it just. I'm so curious about it is all Tsukasa."

After hearing the pink-haired girls reply. They breathed sighs of relief, typical Miyuki.

"Maybe mom can answer you later Yuki-chan," Tsukasa replied while scratching her cheek.

Miyuki nodded. "I'll do that, after some research on dormant genes," Miyuki said firmly.

Her thirst for knowledge has been awakened.

"Hey Tsukasa," Konata said to get her friends attention.

"Yes Kona-chan?"

"Maybe, I can ask my net buddies about it?" Konata asked friend.

Tsukasa shook her head franticly. Even Miyuki and Kagami looked at the otaku weirdly.

"No, please don't Kona-chan!" exclaimed Tsukasa frightened.

"Why not they won't know it's you," Konata replied confused.

"Maybe, but I don't feel like having it being own!" Tsukasa replied franticly.

Kagami glared at the otaku. "I'm with Tsukasa, this too much of a secret for our family. So best, if we keep it under wraps Konata," Kagami said firmly.

"Okay, I'll keep it. Still this is pretty big! I can't believe I'm friends with an espier!" cried out Konata with glee.

Tsukasa only laughed nervously at the otaku's outburst, but was glad. Her friends didn't hate her.

"Anyway, let's go home Tsukasa," Kagami said while getting up.

Tsukasa nodded in agreement with everyone else. The group of young women left the building and went on home.

(Later with Tsukasa and Kagami)

The Hiiragi sisters were close to home.

"Hey Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa to her sister.

"Yes Tsukasa," Kagami answered.

"Do you want to talk to mom, about our secret?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami hummed in thought.

'Why not,' thought the twin pony tailed girl.

"Sure, I'm still curious about it," Kagami answered with a nod.

"Okay, I'll let her know," replied the ribbon wearing girl.

Tsukasa started to feel her mom.

"**Mom, are you home?"** Tsukasa asked telepathy.

Kagami had an eyebrow raised; it seemed Tsukasa was trying to talk a different way.

"**I'm here honey,"** Miki answered her offspring concerted.

"**I'm almost home with Kagami,"** Tsukasa replied calmly.

"**Good to hear anything happened?"** she asked.

"**Well…Onee-chan was almost hit by a beam,"** Tsukasa answered nervously.

"**WHAT IS SHE OKAY, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME ABOUT IT?!"** Miki asked franticly at the statement.

This scared Tsukasa so much, that she stopped in fright. Kagami stopped with Tsukasa, confused at this.

"**Everything is okay mom, Onee-chan is fine,"** Tsukasa answered hastily.

"**Oh thank Kami-sama. Is there any other reason for you talking to me like this?"** Miki asked calmer.

"**Yes there is, Onee-chan now knows about us,"** said Tsukasa.

"**So you told her, how did she take it?"** Miki asked with worry.

Tsukasa smiled. **"She didn't have any problems with it. Also Yuki-chan and Kona-chan don't hate me for it."**

"**That's good to hear Tsukasa!"** Miki said with joy.

"**Yes, also Onee-chan wants to talk about it,"** said Tsukasa.

Tsukasa felt like her mom was thinking about something.

"**Tell Kagami, I'll talk to her in the living room, with her older sisters,"** Miki replied back.

"**Okay, we'll meet you there mom,"** Tsukasa replied back with a nod.

She felt her mother cut off the connection. Kagami only looked at her younger sister, waiting for an answer.

"Mom will meet us at the living room, along with our older sisters Onee-chan," Tsukasa said to her sister.

"Okay, I didn't know you talk to mom with this," replied a surprised Kagami.

"Yep, it helps time to time. When I want to talk to mom privately," Tsukasa said with a smile while nodding.

"I guess that right," muttered Kagami unsure about it.

They continued walking toward their home. After taking off their shoes, the Hiiragi sisters walked into the living room, to see their family waiting for them.

"Oh hey Kagami, Tsukasa do you know, why mom wanted us here?" asked Matsuri while looking at her sisters.

"They probably already know Matsuri. It's what we wanted to know about Tsukasa," Inori said to her sister flatly.

Matsuri sweat dropped at the jab. Miki was sitting down at the table, with her grandmother's picture. Tadao was also sitting close to his wife.

"I'm glad to see everyone's here now," Miki said to get everyone's attention.

"Well you did say, you wanted to talk mother," Inori said with a raised eyebrow.

Miki nodded and became serious. The Hiiragi children took sits close-by the table.

"Yes, this is about Tsukasa and me," said Miki dead serious.

"Huh, what do you mean about you and Tsukasa, mom?" asked Matsuri confused at this.

"Me and your father have keeping a very important secret," said Miki to her family.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Inori calmly.

Tadao held onto his wife's hand for support. Miki smiled at this.

Miki then looked at her offspring. "Is that we aren't normal like you."

Both Inori and Matsuri looked totally lost at this, but not the other members of their family.

"What do you mean mom? I don't understand?" asked Matsuri wanting an answer to this.

Miki thought it over a little and looked at her husband.

"Dear, I think it would be best. If you leave for now," she said to her husband.

"Why?" he asked.

"This might get a _little_ _personal_ for the girls, so best if you're not around," Miki answered.

Tadao nodded in understanding. "Okay, if you need me. Call me back, I'll help in any way I can."

Miki smiled with a nod. Tadao got up and left the room. She looked back at her daughters, clearly waiting for their mother's answer.

"Is that we're both telepathic psychokinetic," Miki said to her children.

"WHAT?!" cried out a shocked Matsuri.

Even Inori looked shocked at this.

"Is this some kind of joke mother?" asked the dark purple-haired woman.

She looked at her younger sisters; however they were a lot calmer than them.

"How come you're calmer then us Kagami?" asked Matsuri at seeing Kagami's composure.

"Tsukasa just told me today," she replied simply.

The older sisters looked at Tsukasa, who only nodded in agreement.

"How can this be?" asked Inori while looking at her mother wanting an answer.

"I don't have a clear answer. Only that for one reason or another, we have it," Miki answered the best she could.

Matsuri started to growl at the answer. Inori didn't voice her reaction, but did have the same thoughts as Matsuri.

"This is crazy! If we have some kind of way of getting a power, then why don't we have one?!" asked the brown-haired girl with steel.

Miki give a lite glare at her daughter, but kept calm.

"It skips a generation most of the time," Miki answered.

"Most of the time mother," said Inori this time.

Miki nodded and showed them her grandmother's picture.

"Your great-grandmother also had one, but was very different than ours," said the Hiiragi's mother.

"What kind of power did she have mom?" asked Tsukasa curiously.

She kind of knew that there great-grandmother had one, but mom never said what it was.

"She had pyro kinesis," she answered.

"Is that the ability, to start fires mom?" asked Kagami.

Miki only nodded. However Matsuri became more enraged. Even Inori was trying to stay calm.

"I'm starting to think this is some kind of sick joke," Matsuri muttered with rage.

"This is not a joke Matsuri," Miki replied with a firm tone.

"Then prove it," said the second oldest sister while looking at her mom.

"You want me to prove it?" Miki asked with steel.

Matsuri nodded. Miki then looked at Inori.

"What about you Inori, are with Matsuri?" asked the Hiiragi's mother while looking at her.

It seemed Inori was in the same boat.

"Yes mother, I still doubt this," Inori answered with a nod.

"Okay, I'll help by-"

Miki held up a hand to stop Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at her mother confused.

"I'll do it myself Tsukasa," Miki answered the question.

Tsukasa nodded and relaxed. Both Inori and Matsuri looked at her mother ready for anything. Miki started to smile at something.

"You haven't changed that much Matsuri," replied Miki with a giggle.

The brown-haired girl raised an eyebrow at this.

"You still like to wear teddy bear panties, like in middle school," Miki answered with a smile at her daughter.

Matsuri suddenly stiffened with a blush. Tsukasa wasn't the only one, who liked to wear that kind of underwear. She tried to keep it a secret that, she still likes to wear them.

Inori laughed at this. "You're still wearing them! I don't believe it!"

Even Kagami laughed a little. Miki then smiled at her oldest daughter slyly.

"When are you going to tell us about Sho-san?" asked Miki at Inori.

Now Inori stiffened in shock.

"Huh, who is this Sho, Inori?" asked Kagami curious at this.

"He's a…guy that I see every now and then," she started to tip her index fingers together nervously. "Also, I'm…_interested_ in him."

The other Hiiragi sisters could only look completely shocked. However Matsuri's stubbornness surfaced.

"This proves nothing!" growled Matsuri to everyone.

"Huh, why do you think that Matsuri?" asked Miki with a deadly calm tone.

The other Hiiragi children now know what this tone means. That there mother is ready to punish them, if they didn't calm down. However Matsuri wasn't going to back down.

"How do we know, you didn't saw us? Or ask about it?" Matsuri asked while standing up.

Miki's looked hardened at her daughter's defiance. The rest of her daughters didn't know what to do. They only watched the exchange.

'Something tells me, that Matsuri is going to be sorry,' thought a nervous Inori at seeing there mom's look.

Matsuri was known to butt heads with both of their parents time to time and almost every time. She would pay for it.

"Okay, if want more proof. Than you will get it Matsuri," Miki replied coldly.

Matsuri suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. Suddenly there were some gasps and snickering going on.

"Mom was right! You do still wear teddy bear panties!" exclaimed Kagami while laughing.

Matsuri was lost at how Kagami knew she was wearing that pair. She suddenly realized that she felt something move on her frame earlier, slowly she looked down.

"Eek!" she cried out in embarrassment.

Her shorts were now at her ankles. She now displayed her panties that on the top front had a row of teddy bear faces, on its back a big brown teddy bear. Her panties color is pinkish.

Desperately, Matsuri tried to cover her panties with her shirt.

"How can we be sure, that those are hers and not Tsukasa's?" asked Inori with a teasing tone.

After all, Matsuri could only be _borrowing_ them.

"There mine okay! I'm sorry mom!" Matsuri apologized to her mom.

Miki nodded and Matsuri felt her shorts move up. She looked down and could see that they were moving up. She grabbed them and fastened them.

Shakily, she sat down and looked at her mom.

"Now you know, I wasn't making this up," Miki stated bluntly.

"Your right mom, it just. I never thought this sort of thing would happen to our family. I mean, we're so _normal_," replied a nervous Matsuri while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Miki's look softened at her daughters reply. Even Inori shared the look.

"It's okay you two. I did keep it a secret from you, so I can understand your skepticism," said Miki calmly.

They nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't help that, you have your great-grandmother's stubbornness to Matsuri," replied Miki with longing.

Matsuri raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What do you mean mom? You hardly ever talked about her?" asked the second oldest daughter confused.

Miki smiled sadly. The Hiiragi offspring became worried at the site.

"It's okay everyone, I never did talk about her before. I guess that, I was too afraid of exposing my secret. If I talked about her," Miki answered softly.

"Maybe, you can tell us about her mom," replied Tsukasa softly.

Miki looked at her youngest and nodded.

"Your right, now that the cats out of the bag. Also I feel you have some more questions for me, don't you?" she asked the rest of her children.

"I think that, I speak for everyone here. When I say, why didn't you tell us sooner mother? Didn't you trust me along with Matsuri and Kagami?" asked Inori with sadness.

Even they looked a little hurt at this. Miki looked a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry you three, it just. I didn't want either of you, to hate me," Miki answered sadly.

Inori, Matsuri, and Kagami looked at each other. Inori motioned to move to a spot. The two nodded and moved over there. They started to speak quietly.

Tsukasa only waited at her spot, hoping for the best. She knows that Kagami didn't hate her, but there mom could be a different story.

She could have told them sooner. The group of young woman stopped talking and nodded at a decision.

Miki only waited for their answer.

"If you can read our minds, wouldn't you know our answer?" asked Kagami calmly.

"Yes I can, but I'm not going to," Miki answered her daughter.

"Why is that mother?" asked Inori this time.

"I respect your privacy," Miki answered.

"Okay, so we don't have to worry about. You knowing everything about us," replied Matsuri this time.

Miki only nodded.

"Okay, let's give mother. Our answer," Inori said to younger sisters.

Kagami and Matsuri nodded and walked toward their mom. Miki only waited, uncertain at what they were going to do.

Now close to their mother, they give her a group hug.

"We don't hate you mother. I don't think we could ever hate you," muttered Inori softly while hugging Miki.

Miki started to cry and returned the hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you my dear daughters!" Miki cried out with joy.

"Oh come mom, you don't have to get mushy on us," replied Matsuri with a smile.

"I can't help it, I was so scared. That you three would hate for this. Now, I'm just so relieved," Miki could only say.

Even Tsukasa looked on in joy at the site. They broke the embrace. Each of the sisters went off to sit down around the table. Miki wiped her tears and smiled at her daughters.

"It would seem that we going to have a long talk," replied Miki softly.

Her children nodded eager to listen.

"Okay, but first. Let's have your father rejoin us," said Miki with a smile.

"Sure thing mom, do what me to go get him?" asked Kagami, about ready to search for their father.

Miki shook her head. "You don't have to."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad to see you accepted your mother everyone," replied Tadao, now walking into the living room.

"What, how did you know dad?!" cried out Matsuri with shock.

Inori and Kagami also looked shock. Surprisingly, Tsukasa and Miki looked calm.

"How is it, that you and Tsukasa are so calm?" asked Inori.

Tadao took a seat by his wife.

"That's simple Inori," replied the father of the Hiiragis.

Inori only looked at him lost.

"Your mother told me," he replied simply.

The oldest daughters eyes widened in shock at hearing this.

"Sorry, we know that. I can speak to a person's mind directly is all," Miki said with a snicker.

"Oh, like you did earlier with Tsukasa," replied a much calmer Kagami.

Miki nodded with a smile.

"This is going to take some getting used to," muttered Kagami.

Both of her older sisters nodded.

"Trust me when I say, you all will learn something," replied Miki at her children.

With that said, Miki started to explain everything to them. When her own power started to show itself, her time spent with training with her grandmother. Even during her college days, when she found another one like her.

(At an office)

Currently there was a man working on various papers.

"Excuse me sir," said a female voice.

The man looked up to see a young woman. She was wearing a business suit and had medium brown hair.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"We have gotten a report on Hiiragi Kagami," she answered while handing over a folder.

He took the folder and looked over. He hummed at seeing the results.

"So, she is one of them. Interesting enough, she might be after a previous generation," muttered the man at the information.

From their findings at one of Saitama's hospitals, various doctors experienced pain, almost like they were giving birth. It however was only for a very short time. It only happened one time; they also weren't formed just yet.

They couldn't look into the matter closely, but there were records of a Hiiragi Miki present. So, it would seem, they found an interesting case.

He looked at his secrecy. "We need to send a team to see, what kind of power this Kagami has."

The woman nodded in approval. There are various powers that she could have used to move that steel beam.

"We'll send a team at her school," she replied.

Her boss nodded, most of their teams were only teenagers. Plus, they didn't want a seen at their home. It might get too much attention from her neighbors.

"Okay, those two will be more than enough for the job," replied the assistant having an idea of who to send.

Her boss only nodded in approval, he knows who they can send. Their skills were the best suited for this kind job.

She went off to get started, knowing them. They like to have the information need for the job beforehand.

To be continued

A/N any comments or replies most welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter seven-Revelations

(Hiiragi living room)

Miki finished her story to the family.

"Man, I didn't think that dad. Would have a rival for mom's hand during college," Matsuri said in awe at the story.

Even her sisters looked in awe at this.

"Yes, I did have one," muttered Tadao sourly at remembering the times they were in the same place.

The Hiiragi children looked shocked at hearing their father's complaint. He hardly ever sounds like that.

"So, if any of us has a child. There's a good possibly of him or her having a power," stated Inori changing the subject.

Miki nodded. "I'm pretty sure you along with Matsuri and Kagami will. Tsukasa might not, since she has one right now," Miki replied.

"Well, that makes things interesting. So we need to keep a lookout of it when we have a child," muttered Inori while rubbing her chin.

"Man, what a secret. To think we have something like this and most shocking. Our youngest sister inherited a power," replied Matsuri with a sigh.

"You make it sound bad Matsuri," said Kagami flatly at the statement.

The brown-haired girl stiffened at the jab.

"Well, I mean is…just you or Inori would have one. You two seem right for it," replied a nervous Matsuri.

Kagami relaxed along with the rest of her family.

"I guess you have a point Matsuri," muttered Kagami quietly.

No heard her, they were too tried from hearing Miki's story.

"I'll be in my room," said Matsuri while getting up to leave.

"Wait a minute, Onee-chan," Tsukasa called out to her older sister.

"Huh, what's wrong Tsukasa?" asked Matsuri looking at her.

"Well, it's um…" Tsukasa said while tapping her index fingers together.

"Spat it out already!" Matsuri said with exasperation at Tsukasa.

"Matsuri calm down, and let Tsukasa have a moment," Miki stated firmly at her daughter.

Matsuri stiffened with a nod. Tsukasa let out a deep breath and stood up.

"Well this is what I wanted to know," replied a nervous Tsukasa close to her older sister.

Tsukasa whispered in Matsuri's ear. Matsuri listened and blushed at the request.

"You're sure Tsukasa," replied the brown-haired girl to her younger sister.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes, please Onee-chan."

Matsuri sighed. "Okay, follow me and I'll show you."

Tsukasa smiled and followed her older sister. They went off to Matsuri's room for whatever reason Tsukasa wanted to know.

'Tsukasa, you didn't have to hide it from us, but I can understand. Even Matsuri is embarrassed at your request,' thought Inori with a giggle at knowing what was being talked about.

Inori looked at Kagami and become worried. Kagami seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey Kagami, what's wrong?" asked Inori.

"What, oh I'm sorry. I just spaced out for a second," Kagami answered snapping out of it.

"Okay, what were you thinking about?" asked Inori again with concern.

Kagami only stayed quiet.

Inori's worries increased at this.

"Anyway, I'm going to my room," Kagami said hastily while getting up.

She left the room while the rest of the family watched this.

"I wonder what's eating her?" muttered Inori at Kagami's act.

"She's had a rough day Inori. I'm sure she needs some space," Miki said to her oldest child.

Inori nodded, but still worried. Even her parents were worried, but didn't want to make it worse.

Kagami now entered her room and sighed.

'What's wrong with me? I now know Tsukasa's secret, so why am I so…_anxious_?' thought the twin ponytailed girl with frustration.

She couldn't help, but feel it was so unfair. For most of her life, she worked hard to get good grades and everything, when suddenly her younger sister inherited something that no one could get.

Those thoughts make her growl in frustration.

'DAMMIT! Why in the hell is it bugging me?! I should be happy for Tsukasa not jealous of her!' Kagami thought in rage.

Then another set of thoughts hit the girl. She almost punched the wall because of them.

'Stop it Kagami! I shouldn't be mad at Tsukasa finding a possible boyfriend! Dammit, I'm going crazy! Why is this happening to me?!" thought the twin ponytailed girl enraged.

Kagami started to take deep breaths to calm down, which helped. Kagami walked toward to her desk, but didn't take out any textbooks. She sat down and pulled out a light novel.

'Maybe some reading will help. I'm just confused is all,' thought Kagami focusing on her book.

But deep in her mind, those dark thoughts stayed with her.

(The next day-Ryoo high)

Yutaka was with Minami and Hiyori. The trio of girls walked toward school talking about the usual things.

However, the shortest girl had something on her mind.

"Hey, what's wrong Yu-chan?" asked a worried Hiyori looking at the girl.

"Well it's about Busujima-kun," replied Yutaka timidly.

"What about him, I mean he doesn't seem bad," said Hiyori lost at this.

Lately her friend has been spending time with the mysterious boy. For what Hiyori could see he wasn't bad.

Even Minami looked lost at this.

"I know, it's just that he seems to be hiding something," Yutaka replied timidly.

They both raised an eyebrow at this.

"What makes you say that Yu-chan?" asked Hiyori.

"He's so reserved around us and seems to be struggling with something," Yutaka answered.

After hearing this, the two nodded in agreement. He did seem more reserved around them and everyone else.

"Your right Yu-chan, but I don't think it's anything to worry about," replied Hiyori while rubbing her chin.

Yutaka nodded slowly, still unsure.

"Everyone has their secrets Yutaka-san. So I wouldn't worry about him," replied Minami simply.

"Your right Minami-chan, I'm only concerned is all," Yutaka replied with understanding.

Her two friends nodded and continued walking onto school. However, Yutaka still was uneasy.

'There right, but why is it. That I feel it's something more than that?' thought the pigtailed girl.

It was whenever she would be visited by anyone who pitied her. She could tell that right away, but Takuto didn't seem to do that. If anything he acted like, he was an outsider.

Yutaka nodded at that thought, but why would he feel like that. Maybe because of his height like her, they were very short for their ages. That makes sense.

(With Tsukasa and company)

"Morning everyone," Tsukasa greeted her friends with a smile.

They also greeted there friend. They were a good part away from their school. For the most part, the group was alone.

Konata walked up to Tsukasa with a smile.

"How did it go with your family last night Tsukasa?" asked a curious Konata.

"It went great! There are no problems with everyone!" Tsukasa exclaimed with joy.

Konata and Miyuki smiled at hearing this.

"They believed you off the bat?" Konata asked again.

Both the Hiiragi sisters laughed nervously at that. Konata, suddenly cat-smiled at the site.

"What happened?" she asked excited.

"Well you see…um," Tsukasa tried to say.

Kagami sighed. "What happened is mom said some private things about our older sisters. However, Matsuri was being stubborn and what happened is mom…undid her shorts," Kagami answered nervously.

Both Miyuki and Konata stiffened in fear.

"Your mom did that?!" Konata exclaimed in shock.

Kagami only nodded with Tsukasa.

"Dang, I really don't want to make your mom mad at me," said Konata with fear.

Even Miyuki nodded in agreement. Even though her mom wasn't harsh with punishments, she still was firm on certain things.

"Well I guess everything's back to normal," said Konata sadly while placing her hands on her head.

"What do you mean Konata?" asked Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that. We have an espier in your group. I thought some things would change, but so far nothing has," Konata answered the question.

There was a lot of sweat dropping from the otaku's statement.

"Do want our family in trouble or something?" asked Kagami with sigh.

"No I don't Kagami. I only wondering if we're going to have some excitement going on," Konata answered the question with a finger pointed up.

"Typical Konata," muttered Kagami flatly.

Even Tsukasa and Miyuki laughed nervously at the answer. Konata sighed with a shrug.

"Oh well, at least we have romance happening," said the otaku with a cat-smile.

Her friends blushed at the statement.

"You're going on about that!" Kagami exclaimed with a blush.

"Yep, now if only Tsukasa and Miyuki would get _more_ _active_ with them," Konata teased.

"Who are you talking about Izumi-san?" asked Miyuki a little lost.

"I'm talking about you and Shimizu," Konata answered.

Miyuki tilted her head at the answer. This made Konata sigh.

"Typical Miyuki-san, don't know what to do with a flag," muttered the blue-haired girl sourly.

Miyuki started to laugh nervously at the jab. Konata then looked at Tsukasa with a smirk.

"Then we have you, the _flag_ _trigger_," Konata teased the younger sister.

Tsukasa only blushed with steam coming off her face.

"Ooh I hit the mark," Konata teased her friend.

Tsukasa only blushed some more. Kagami sighed and got in front of Tsukasa, blocking Konata's view.

"Okay, that's enough with teasing Konata," Kagami replied with steel.

"Oh come on Kagami. You must admit, Tsukasa is getting _very_ _friendly_ with Busujima," Konata replied smugly.

"So what of it?" asked Kagami looking at the otaku a flatly.

"Dang, you're not at all jealous that our little Tsukasa is growing up," replied Konata with a raised eyebrow.

Kagami only huffed. The rest of the girls looked lost. They went back to walking toward there school.

"Oh well, but Tsukasa needs to be careful," Konata warned with finger pointed up.

"What do you mean Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa with a titled head.

"You might have a _rival_," she answered seriously.

"A…rival?" asked Tsukasa unsure about this.

Konata nodded. "Surprisingly, it's from Miska-kichi."

"Huh, what do you mean Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa wanting to know more.

Even Miyuki and Kagami listened curiously.

"I've seen them talking," Konata replied serious.

"So, that's not anything to worry about," replied Kagami flatly.

"Maybe, but it seemed to be a very lively conversation," Konata said with a snicker.

"Darn it Konata, you, and your crazy ideas. This is not an adult game or anything like that!" Kagami said with a throbbing vein.

Konata sweat dropped while backing away from the older Hiiragi.

While this was going on, Tsukasa lowered her head.

'Why does it feel like, I want to embarrass Misao-chan a little,' thought Tsukasa darkly.

She couldn't understand it herself, but she was mad at the fang girl.

The idea of that girl trying to take…!

At those thoughts the ribbon wearing girl stiffened in shock.

'Am I…falling for Ken-kun?! I mean, he's nice and everything, but I only known him for a little while. I don't know,' thought a frustrated Tsukasa.

She couldn't explain it herself, she enjoyed being around the dark-haired teen. He seemed to see her for being herself, not as Kagami's sister.

Sadly, Tsukasa couldn't come up with an answer to this. She continued walking on to start her day.

(Later-end of school)

Outside the school, two teenagers walked into the school. Both were dressed differently.

The blue-haired girl dressed in gothic attire, mostly black. She even had an umbrella fully opened over her head. Her yellow eyes took in the scenery.

As for her male friend, he was dressed dark clothing. His short grey hair was slicked back. You couldn't tell what color his eyes were, he had on a pair of sunglasses.

"So here we are, the so-called famous Ryoo high. I wonder what it's like here?" asked the girl simply looking around the place.

"Don't know, but they say it's a hard school to get into. If you wanted, why didn't you trying getting into here, Akiko?" asked the guy flatly.

Akiko shook her head. "I'm not that curious. So let's find this Hiiragi Kagami, Keima."

"Right," replied Keima flatly.

"You're still going on about, how it is the younger sister," Akiko said with a sigh.

Keima nodded. "Yep, remember we were trying to blend in. From what we found out, she isn't trying to do that. Then you have her younger sister's sudden change."

"Are you sure, that's the _only_ _reason_," teased Akiko at her partner.

From what she saw, Keima seemed very interested in her.

"Maybe," he replied with a shrug.

The two continued walking into the school. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"Hey Ayano," Misao called to her friend.

"Yes Misa-chan?" asked Ayano curious at what her friend wanted.

Currently the two were leaving school, but Misao become curious about something.

"Do you know those two?" Misao asked while pointing at two teens walking into the school.

Ayano looked at them and tilted her head.

"I've never seen them before. I wonder if they are new students," Ayano replied confused.

Misao hummed in thought. She brightened at an idea.

"I'm going to find out!" she exclaimed while moving at the dual.

"What Misa-chan! Don't be rude!" Ayano exclaimed while following her friend.

Misao didn't pay any attention to her friend.

"Hey you two," Misao called to the visitors.

They stopped and looked at the brown-haired girl confused.

"Why are you here?" asked Misao sternly.

The two only looked at the fang girl weirdly.

"Misa-chan, you're being rude," Ayano stated while close to her friend.

Misao looked at her friend.

"I guess, but those two are acting suspicious," Misao said while pointing at the two.

Both of them looked at Misao flatly.

"Let's go, we've got business to take care of," Keima said flatly about ready to walk off.

Akiko also nodded in agreement. The two started to walk off.

"Come on Misa-chan, let's leave them alone," Ayano said to her friend nervously.

Misao was being too noisy.

"Okay, but those two were acting like weirdoes," Misao stated bluntly.

Ayano laughed nervously at the statement. However, the two suddenly stopped and glared at Misao.

Ayano became very nervous at this sudden change.

"Weirdoes huh, well then, what about you," Keima replied back to Misao with steel.

Misao looked at him tensely. Keima took off his sunglasses calmly.

Everyone could now see that, Keima had one red eye and one blue eye.

"You're acting like a _monkey_," Keima said to Misao sternly while looking into her eyes.

Misao did something strange.

"Oh, oh," she spoke while grouching to the ground.

"Ooke, ooke!" cried out Misao hopping up and down like a monkey.

"Misa-chan!" replied Ayano in shock at this.

"Now that's a better site, too bad we don't have any bananas," said Akiko with a smirk.

Misao only hooted, still acting like monkey. Ayano slowly backed at the pair.

She realized that, she couldn't move!

"What the!" said Ayano in fear.

She looked down to see both of her feet incased in the sidewalk.

"What's going on?!" asked a scared Ayano.

Ayano looked at the two with fear. Keima looked at Ayano, whose eyes become unfocused.

"Where is Hiiragi Kagami?" asked Keima to the girl.

"Hiiragi-chan is over there with her friends," Ayano answered while pointing to the place.

"Good, now let's get going," said Akiko with a nod.

"Your right Akiko as for you two, you will remember nothing that happened when you've seen us," Keima ordered to the two girls.

Ayano nodded with Misao stopping her act. The two left them.

"Huh, what happened?" asked Ayano groggily while looking around.

She started to move around, it felt like her feet were stuck, but they weren't.

"Um Ayano," Misao said confused.

"Yes Misa-chan," Ayano replied while looking around confused.

"Why am I like this and more importantly. Why do I feel like eating a banana?" asked Misao still on the ground.

Ayano looked at her friend and scratched her head.

"I don't know Misa-chan. Maybe, we better go home," Ayano answered the best she could.

Misao only nodded while standing up. The two students left the area, not remembering the two from earlier.

(With Kagami and company)

The four friends were leaving for home. They were close to one the schools exit.

Kenshin was with them and talking a little.

"So here you are Hiiragi Kagami," stated a female voice simply.

The group of teens looked to see Akiko and Keima looking at them.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at seeing them, but stiffened at a feeling.

'It's that feeling again! Only this time, it's from that girl,' thought the twin pony-tailed girl with a shiver.

"Hey Kagami, do you know them?" asked Konata curious about the two.

"No Konata, I've never seen them," Kagami answered reserved.

"Then how do they know you?" asked Konata on alert.

Even her friends were on edge at this.

"What do want with me?" asked Kagami while walking in front of friends.

"Onee-chan," muttered Tsukasa worried.

Kagami looked at her sister softly. "Don't worry Tsukasa."

Tsukasa only nodded, but still worried. Kagami looked back the two sternly.

So far they kept quiet.

"Well, what is it?" Kagami asked the two again with steel.

"Dang, your inpatient one," stated Akiko. "Oh well we here because of you being _special_."

The group tensed at the statement. Even Kenshin tensed at this.

"What are talking about? If this about my grades, then they aren't that good," Kagami replied trying to act dumb.

Keima sighed. "It's not that, you know what we're talking about. Now you can come with us peacefully or it's going to get ugly," he stated firmly.

"No way!" replied Kagami with a growl.

Akiko sighed at Keima's rely.

"You need to work on your etiquette with females. Or maybe, you just don't like miss smarty pants over there," commented Akiko flatly.

Keima only huffed.

Kenshin moved in front of Kagami while glaring at the two.

"Ken-kun," muttered Tsukasa to her friend.

Even the rest of her friends looked worried at this.

"I don't know what you want with Kagami-san, but get lost! She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Kenshin replied with steel while getting into a fighting stance.

"My, that's heroic of you. Protecting them, but sorry. Even if you are a little cute, playtime is over," stated Akiko sounding more malicious.

Everyone tensed at the girl's change.

"Now time to _rock_ your world big boy," replied a coy Akiko.

Suddenly, a stone shape took form right beside Kenshin.

"What the?!" said the teen with his eyes widening in shock.

It was roughly about five feet, human shaped and completely made out of rock. It launched a haymaker at Kenshin.

With a growl, Kenshin moved his arms to protect his chest.

*Bam*

He flew away from the golem, landing on the ground unmoving.

"KEN-KUN!" yelled Tsukasa at seeing this.

The rest of Tsukasa's friends become very scared at seeing this.

'It can't be, there like Tsukasa!' thought Kagami while shaking in fear at seeing this thing.

It now stood in front of Kagami meanly.

No one noticed that, Tsukasa was growling and glaring at the two newcomers.

"Now you know what we were talking about. So you can stop with the pretending or!"

*Crush*

Suddenly, the rock golem was crunched into little rocks. Kagami fearfully looked behind her to see.

Tsukasa holding her hands like she was grasping something with eyes glowing.

"You, you MEANIE!" screamed Tsukasa while glaring at Akiko, still holding the rocks.

"Tsukasa," muttered a scared Kagami at seeing this side of her younger sister.

She never had seen her sister so angry before. Even her friends backed away from the enraged girl.

"I told you so," Keima stated smugly.

"I don't think now is the time…OH NO!" said Akiko seeing the various rocks flying at them!

At acting quickly, Akiko broke the rocks up.

Various loud noises came from this.

(Close-by)

"Um what was that noise Busujima-kun?" asked a worried Yutaka at hearing such noise.

It was just the two of them, they were going meet up with the rest of Yutaka's friends.

Even Takuto looked worried at this. Before those noises he thought that, he had heard his brother.

"I don't know Kobayokawa-san, but I'm going to find out!" replied a firm Takuto while moving toward the place.

Yutaka looked lost at the boys change, but followed him. Also, wanting to know what was going on.

However, they didn't see another person following them.

(Back to Tsukasa and company)

"Unforgivable, unforgivable for hurting Ken-kun," muttered an enraged Tsukasa with her eyes shadowed while both of her fists clenched.

There were various things were floating around her. Even pieces of cement were breaking up and floating toward her, acting like missiles ready for use.

"We need to calm her down! She might do something very bad if we don't!" exclaimed a worried Konata at seeing her friend's state.

"Yes, but how Izumi-san, she's acting like a berserker!" replied Miyuki clearly wanting to stop Tsukasa before she goes out of control.

Kagami only become more scared at seeing Tsukasa's state.

"Then you have the nerve to threaten my sister! I wouldn't let you off easy!" Tsukasa replied angrily with a glare at Akiko.

Suddenly, all of the rocks flew at the girl, but parted away. They landed on the ground behind Akiko, which formed into another golem.

"What?!" asked a shocked Tsukasa snapping out of it.

"Not bad, but sadly for you miss _kiddy_ _pants_," teased Akiko to Tsukasa while waving a finger.

Tsukasa blushed at the jab. It would seem she lifted her skirt unknowingly.

"I control rock and you're trying to hurt me with it. Sorry, but that's not good enough to stop me!" Akiko replied with an edge.

Suddenly, the new golem attack Tsukasa. Tsukasa held out her arms, stopping the rock solider struggling.

"Tsukasa!" said Konata worried about her friend.

Even Miyuki could only look on in fear at her friend.

"Nightie night little misses neko-chan," muttered Akiko with a devious smirk.

Another rock was forming by Tsukasa and about ready to hit her from the side.

"Tsukasa look out!" Konata warned her friend, but it looked too late.

This one looked like a giant fist, but suddenly.

"WHAT!" yelled Akiko at seeing the thing hitting right for her.

Acting quickly she turned it into dust, which made her and Keima cough.

"How did she do that? I didn't think she would see it to react in time," replied a lost Akiko still coughing.

"Easy, I did it," answered a male voice with steel to her question.

Then the two's world exploded in pain. The golem in front of Tsukasa fell apart.

"What happened? I can see what's going on? Tsukasa did you do that?!" Konata asked to her friend.

"I didn't do anything Kona-chan. I was only stopping that thing in front of me, who…did this?" replied Tsukasa now seeing a person jumping back from the dust cloud.

They can see who it was.

"Ken-kun!" said a shocked Tsukasa at seeing her friend okay.

But he looked different.

"That's me, Tsukasa-san," he answered while looking at her.

Now everyone could see, his hair sticking up. Also like Tsukasa, his eyes were glowing almost making them look golden.

"Holy anime, he's like you Tsukasa!" replied a shocked Konata at this.

Kenshin nodded reserved. "We'll talk later, but for now. Let's finish this fight."

Tsukasa nodded in agreement and looked their opponents more clearly. They clearly were hurting from Kenshin's attack.

"Why you sneaky boy, why didn't you say anything?" asked Akiko while holding her stomach.

Even Keima glared at Kenshin, but started to get into a fighting stance.

"That I was different, not happening Intel I was sure you were the same," replied Kenshin still ready for an attack from them.

They couldn't help, but agree with the logic.

"Nii-san!" said a voice worried at seeing the fight taking place.

"Onee-chan!" said another voice, but female.

They looked to see Takuto and Yutaka running at them.

"Yu-chan, get out of here! It's not safe!" Konata ordered to her cousin.

They both stopped, but a wall of rock come up from the ground, trapping them.

"Got you, now calm down or else….what the hell?!" Akiko replied shocked at seeing them right behind Konata.

"Huh?" asked Miyuki at seeing this reaction.

"Um why is everyone here?" asked a lost Yutaka while looking at her friends.

Strangely Takuto had his hand on Yutaka's shoulder.

"Nice save Takuto," replied a smirking Kenshin to his brother.

"I'm sorry Kobayokawa-san, but I'll explain later," said Takuto with bow at girl.

Yutaka only nodded, confused at what happened.

Takuto ran off to be by his brother.

"Nii-san what's going on?" he asked close to her brother while getting into a fighting stance.

"Those two are like us, but not as friendly. Watch out for the girl, she controls rock," Kenshin said to his younger brother.

Takuto nodded and looked at the two sternly. As for them, they looked shocked at this turn of events.

"Another one of us right here, but how?! We didn't find anything about those two?" asked Akiko confused.

"From the looks of their uniform, they aren't Ryoo high students. However, isn't a little strange to have brothers like this?" asked Keima at seeing the two.

"Your right there, but I worry about yourselves right now," stated a cold male voice coming from somewhere.

Suddenly, the ground they were standing on turned into muck.

"Now this, someone is going to pay for cleaning my shoes!" replied Akiko with rage while trying not to get stuck.

Even Keima tried not to get stuck.

"Oh you don't like it, then how about this!" replied the voice again.

Suddenly, various metals flew at them in liquid form. After landing close to them, they formed into spikes.

They were able to dodge them and looked to see, Hitoshi walking out of hiding with his eyes glowing.

"Shimizu-san," muttered Miyuki at seeing her friend looking like this.

It would seem her new friend was like Tsukasa-san.

"Right Miyuki-san, I'll explain later. Right now, let's stop those two from hurting anyone else," replied Hitoshi while looking at their attackers.

"This getting bad, did we walk into a convention of our kind?!" asked Akiko with exasperation.

"I agree with that, but you're going to answer some questions. After, I knock you around a little!" stated Kenshin with fist at the gothic girl.

Akiko looked shocked at the turn of events; she wasn't a close ranger fighter. So she couldn't defend herself at this attack.

Lucky for her, Keima blocked the attack. The two started to trade blows.

'Damn, he's stronger then he looks. Time for my ace in the hole,' thought Keima while reaching for his sunglasses.

However, Tsukasa read his mind and didn't like the sound of it.

"Ken-kun, you need to stop him from taking off his glasses," Tsukasa ordered to her friend.

Keima stopped for second in shock and paid for it.

"Arg," he muttered from Kenshin's haymaker that hit his chest.

As for Akiko, she blocked some of Hitoshi's attacks that tried to trap her.

"My, what a strong power, I wonder why your protecting those normal? I'm sure they wouldn't understand you," said the girl sensually at Hitoshi.

Miyuki found herself glaring at the gothic girl, not sure as to why, but for some strange reason. She wanted to _lecture_ her about this kind of _behavior_.

As for Hitoshi, he only focused on fighting the flirting girl.

"I think it's time for us to leave," said Akiko after launching a strike at Hitoshi.

Hitoshi blocked with earth and metal.

"I agree, let's get out of here," Keima agreed with the plan after dodging a strike from Takuto.

"You're not going anywhere. I still want answers," said Kenshin with steel.

Kenshin went in for another hit, but a cloud of dust blanketed the area.

Everyone coughed and when it cleared. There were no signs of the two.

"Dammit! Where are they?" said Kenshin with a growl.

"Ken-kun," muttered Tsukasa worried about her friend.

She felt a soft pat on her back. Tsukasa looked to see Takuto.

"You have to forgive Nii-san. He's a little…hot blooded like this," the younger brother said to calm Tsukasa.

Tsukasa nodded.

As for the older brother, he was starting to calm down. He looked at Hitoshi calmly.

"Thank you for the help Shizumi-san," Kenshin said to teen while his hair went to normal along with his eyes.

Hitoshi nodded in reply; along with his eyes losing their glow. "No problem Busujima-san. I'm just glad everyone is safe."

"Okay, what's going on here?!" said Kagami with a glare at the boys.

"What are you talking about Kagami? They are like-"

"I know they are like Tsukasa!" Kagami interrupted. "What I want to know is who those two were? I never see them before and yet. They knew about me!" Kagami exclaimed.

"She has a point. Who were they and why were they trying to hurt you?" asked Takuto.

"For one, they weren't really after Kagami-san. They were after Tsukasa-san, because of her power. So they had a mix-up," said Kenshin while walking toward the group of girls.

"Your right Busujima, they really wanted Tsukasa. So why?" asked Konata while rubbing her chin.

"Maybe, mom knows," said Tsukasa.

"Huh, what do you mean mom, Tsukasa?" asked Kagami while looking at her sister.

"I'm not totally sure, but she said to be more careful. So, maybe she knows something," Tsukasa answered unsure.

"It would be best to find out, let's get going," said Konata serious.

"I'm not going anywhere! Not Intel, I tell someone about this attack," said Kagami firmly.

However, Kenshin give Kagami a flat look.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami firmly.

"You want to explain how a girl can control rock. Along with your sister stopping a rock monster, I don't think they'll believe you," stated Kenshin.

Kagami sweat dropped. "Well yes, b-but…I don't know! We can't just leave this alone! Back me up!" said Kagami while looking at her friends.

"Sorry Kagami, but he's right. What are the teachers going to do? They could only think we're playing around. Before they even believe us, so let's get out of here," said Konata to her friend.

Kagami looked at Miyuki, who only shook her head.

"I agree with them Kagami-san. I don't know if they would believe us. Even I can't fully believe what just happened," Miyuki said reserved.

"You right, but…" Kagami didn't know what to say.

She felt a whisper in head. It said go to your mom for help now. Kagami decided to follow this weak voice.

"Okay, let's go to mom. She might help us," Kagami replied to everyone present.

"Okay, but can I come to?" asked a timid Yutaka.

Konata nodded. "Yep, you can come to Yu-chan. You're in on this to, so let's get moving."

Yutaka nodded and left with everyone.

After a few minutes, various teachers came to see what happened. They only found the place empty and strangely enough. Pieces of cement were all over the place along with metal.

They couldn't make heads or tails at this, but lucky. The damage wasn't too bad.

(Later-Near the Hiiragi home)

As for the group of teenagers, they kept walking toward the house. Strangely enough, Kenshin was snaking on various foods from a convenience store.

Even Hitoshi had his share of food.

"Dang, you two are packing it away," said Konata with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help Izumi-san. When using my own power, it makes me hungry," replied Kenshin simply while eating bread.

"I'm the same," muttered Hitoshi with wave.

"How about you Takuto?" asked a curious Konata.

Takuto shook his head. "I don't get has hungry as Nii-san, but I can. If I overuse my power," he answered.

"Oh, how about you Tsukasa?" asked Konata to her friend.  
>"I don't get that way much Kona-chan. I wonder why?" said the ribbon wearing girl while rubbing her chin.<p>

"Maybe your power doesn't affect your metabolism," Miyuki answered.

"I've also theorized that Miyuki-san," replied Hitoshi.

Miyuki looked at the teen. "You've done research Shizumi-san?"

"Yes I have, but haven't found much, I hate to say," said Hitoshi.

"Maybe later we can compare notes Shizumi-san?" asked Miyuki.

"You've been looking into it also," replied Hitoshi astonished.

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, when Tsukasa-san told me about her power. I've been researching all I can on genes. Since it seemed hereditary, but what is unusual about Tsukasa-san's case is that she has one, when she shouldn't," Miyuki explained.

At hearing this, Hitoshi's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, you mean her mom has a power right now!"

"Yes, Shizumi-san," Miyuki replied.

"But how's that possible? I mean…from what my dad told me. It's skips a generation," said a confused Hitoshi.

"I'm not entirely sure, but when Tsukasa-san and Kagami-san were born. Somehow it manifested in Tsukasa-san," Miyuki answered.

"Hmm…that's very interesting," muttered the teen while scratching his chin.

"I hate to break up your conversation, but we're here," Konata said to the two.

They looked to see the Hiiragi's home.

"Okay, but is mom home?" asked Kagami.

Tsukasa closed her eyes.

"She's home and knows that we need to talk," Tsukasa answered the question.

"How do you know Tsukasa-sempai? I didn't see you call her?" asked a lost Yutaka.

So far they didn't tell her anything, but from what she could tell. They each had a power.

"It's my power Yutaka-chan. Well, actually my secondly power," Tsukasa answered reserved at telling the pink-haired girl.

Yutaka nodded in reply.

'Now I know the reason why, Takuto-kun felt like an outcast. With a…gift like that, anyone would be different,' thought the pigtailed girl coming to a conclusion.

It was in way like herself with her height.

The group walked into the living room to see Miki looking serious.

"I'm here, what happened at school?" asked Miki while sitting down at the table.

The group of teenagers sat down at the table.

"I'll explain mom," said Kagami.

Miki nodded for her daughter to talk.

Kagami went to explain what happened at school with everyone also helping.

"So, you were attacked by two our kind. For whatever reason, they knew that one of my daughters had a power. Just like Mintao-san said," replied Miki with a hand on her chin.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Tsukasa.

She knows about her dad's old rival, but what didn't know they saw him earlier.

"Before you told Kagami about you having a power, Mintao-san warned us about an organization. That was looking for our kind of people Tsukasa," Miki answered.

"So you think it was them," said Kagami.

Miki nodded. "I'm sure."

"Do you have any information about them Hiiragi-san?" asked Kenshin.

Miki shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'll call Mintao-san about this."

They nodded in agreement.

"Also, I'll make us some tea. Tsukasa, you along with your friends check on Kenshin-kun. He might be hurt from the attack," Miki said to her daughter.

Tsukasa nodded at the request.

"You don't need to, I'm fine," Kenshin replied.

Miki looked at the teen firmly. "Maybe, but we need to make sure."

Kenshin sighed at the statement.

"Come on Nii-san, don't be so stubborn. It's not going to hurt to check you," replied Takuto with a glare at his brother.

Kenshin sweat dropped and muttered, "Great, I'm outnumbered."

"Please Ken-kun, I'm worried about you," said Tsukasa with sad eyes to the teen.

That sealed the deal.

"Okay, I'll let you look over me," said Kenshin softly.

"Thank you Ken-kun!" exclaimed Tsukasa with glee.

'Ho, ho you used your most deadly weapon Tsukasa. The dreaded puppy dog eyes,' thought Konata with a cat smile.

Miyuki went over to check on the dark-haired teen. At seeing this, Miki left the group.

"Hmm…so far you look okay Kenshin-san, but you need to take off your shirt," said Miyuki to the boy.

Kenshin stiffened a little, but started to do it. He placed his clothes behind him.

Tsukasa blushed at seeing the boy shirtless. He was leanly muscled, it brought out feelings that ribbon girl didn't understand. She then spotted a scar on his left shoulder.

"Ken-kun, where did you get that scar?" asked Tsukasa timidly.

"Oh this," he pointed to it. "Just from helping out...a person," he answered reserved.

Tsukasa caught this, what happened to him? Sadly, she didn't know what to think.

Miyuki kept looking over Kenshin, not caring about his bodies look.

"I don't think you have any broken bones, but your back has skin tears. Don't you feel any pain Kenshin-san?" asked the meganekko while looking over them.

"I felt some, but didn't pay attention to it," he answered.

"They healed up, but we better clean them. They could still get infected," replied a concerned Miyuki.

"Okay, I'll get the first aid kit," said Tsukasa while getting up.

"Thank you Tsukasa-san," Miyuki thanked the youngest Hiiragi.

"It's no problem, Ken-kun help us so. I want to help him get better," replied a blushing Tsukasa.

"Way to go Tsukasa!" Konata praised. "You are a flag tripper, keep it up!"

"Kona-chan," muttered Tsukasa embarrassed at the praise.

Kagami suddenly grabbed the otaku's ear.

"Ouch, what's wrong Kagami?" asked Konata in pain.

"That's enough with the flags Konata. We have a serious problem and you're not helping it," replied Kagami firmly.

Konata was able to get her ear loose.

"Dang it Kagami your acting mean. You're sure that there isn't jealously there? Your temper has been an all-time high today," said Konata while rubbing her aching ear.

"I'm not jealous! I'm more concerned at the attack we just had Konata!" Kagami said with a throbbing vein.

"You're sure, your acting awfully mean spirited," Konata teased.

"You want mean spirited! I'll show you mean, come here you!" exclaimed Kagami going after Konata.

"Oh no, I've waken the beast!" exclaimed Konata trying to get away from her enraged friend.

The rest of their group watched this with sweat drops.

"I better get the first aid kit," muttered Tsukasa nervously.

Tsukasa resumed her walk to get it.

Kenshin sighed at the two antics.

'Those two, I swear are like children. But what is wrong with Kagami-san, she is more snapper then usual? I guess its todays stress,' thought Kenshin.

Curiously, he looked at Tsukasa trying to make sense of this predicament. It would seem that he was starting to care for the ribbon wearing girl. What kind of feelings that he has, that was the question.

*Thud*

Kenshin blushed at something. It would seemed one noticed it, but him. They were too busy watching Kagami giving Konata the nookie.

"Owie," muttered Tsukasa on the floor.

Tsukasa picked herself up, unaware of her skirts condition. She was showing off her panties, which were covered with a white cat-like animal. They were a pinkish color; they even had Nyamo written over them.

Tsukasa got up and dusted herself off. She went on to finish her task.

'Was that on purpose?' thought Kenshin at seeing the ribbon wearing girl's panties.

It seemed that lately Tsukasa was trying to show her feminine side to him or something.

'Tsukasa-san sure has an _interesting_ choice in underwear. Still, I must say she has one nice a…WHAT THE HELL, AM I THINKING OF?!' thought Kenshin with a red face.

He tried to banish those thoughts from his head. Sadly, they persuaded.

(An office)

The two teens that attacked the Ryoo High students were standing in front of a man. Both of them cleaned up and took care of their injuries.

"So Keima was right. It was Tsukasa that we're going for. It would also seem she meet three more abnormals. Interesting about those brothers you meet," replied the man curious.

"Right Tendo-san, I've never heard of brothers both able to have power," replied Keima.

"Your right, then there was that other one. That was quiet a power he has. We need to research those two families. For now, let's wait a bit before we try again," said their boss calmly.

"Sir," they both answered at the same time.

"You're dismissed," he ordered to them.

They left the room.

"Keima was pretty excited about that Hiiragi Tsukasa, don't you think so Tendo-san?" asked the secretary.

Tendo nodded. "Your right, they might even be _compatible_, if they were right about her power, a very rare type that is a dual abnormal. I'm not sure about the other ones, but they will prove to be interesting. I'm pretty curious about those brothers do a full background check on them," he ordered to the secretary.

"I'm on it Tendo-san," she answered with a bow.

She left the room.

'Now all we have to do wait for all the pieces,' thought Tendo getting up from his chair.

He looked to be around forty years old with mostly black hair. It was slicked back, there was some graying also. His sharp brown eyes showed intelligence.

He looked at the pictures on his desk. This one that he looked at had Tsukasa in it.

"Maybe, you will be the key to unlocking the mystery of the abnormal, along with those brothers," muttered the man thoughtfully.

From all there research they've done, they found the gene, but couldn't fully understand it's manifesting. With all the abnormals that found, they were after a normal generation, but from what just found. Tsukasa's case is exceptional. She might be link to solving it.

But first, they need to get her. That was the only thing that was stopping them and they will have that girl. No matter the cost!

To be continued

A/N comment or reviews most welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter eight- The Emerging Feelings

(Hiiragi living room)

"I'm done talking to Mintao-san, sadly he can't help much. But he'll do what he can," said Miki while walking into the room.

Kenshin was calmly putting his shirt back on, Miyuki finished bandaging it. Everyone else was sitting down.

Miki raised an eyebrow at seeing Konata's hair being messier then usual.

"At least it's a start, so now what?" Hitoshi asked.

Miki calmly sat down and looked at everyone.

"Since we aren't going to get any answers about the attack, let's get to know each other," said Miki with a smile.

Kenshin stiffened a little at the statement; he did found an _interesting_ bit of information about Tsukasa.

Tsukasa also blushed a little at remembering her own observation.

"Well from what I heard," Hitoshi said. "You have a power like your daughter Hiiragi-san."

Miki nodded and replied calmly, "That's true; Miyuki-chan told you."

"Yes, from my knowledge. That's not normal with this gene," said Hitoshi.

Miki hummed. "Your right Hitoshi-kun, I was so surprised at seeing Tsukasa using a power at such a young age."

"I know that she can move stuff with her power. What is it exactly Hiiragi-san?" asked Kenshin.

"The same as me, but different on strengths, we're telepathic psychokinetic," Miki answered.

"So Tsukasa-san is pretty strong with her psychokinesis, she was able to stop that rock beast easily," said Kenshin with a hand on his chin.

Tsukasa nodded. "I am, but your pretty strong yourself Ken-kun. I've never seen anyone do those kinds of things."

"Thanks…I think," Kenshin replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Miki giggled at the little exchange.

Konata looked curious about something, but didn't know what to say.

"What's on your mind Konata-chan?" asked Miki looking at the otaku.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I'm curious about your telepathic abilities Hiiragi-sama," Konata answered formally.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the otaku's formally.

"Why are you so formal Konata?" Kagami asked her friend.

"You know the reason Kagami," answered Konata.

Kagami thought about it. The answer came to her, that little fight between Matsuri and her mom.

"Oh that's why your scared Konata-chan," said Miki to the blue-haired girl mischievously.

Konata nodded with Miyuki also nodding.

Miki giggled. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything like that to you. Matsuri need _drastic_ measures."

Konata let out a breath in relieve.

"That's good Hiiragi-san, but can you show me?" asked a curious Konata.

"Okay, I'll do it Konata-chan and don't worry. No one will know all the details," replied Miki with a smile.

Konata smiled with anticipation.

"**I know you've been playing those adult games,"** said a voice in Konata's head.

Konata stiffened; it was Miki's own voice.

"**I'm sure you're not old enough to play them, but your father should understand that,"** said Miki serious.

"Well I…"

"**You don't have to speak,"** Miki replied back firmly.

'I didn't think it was wrong. Please don't get my dad in trouble, please,' Konata pleaded to Miki.

"**Okay, I wouldn't tell anyone, but be mindful of that stuff,"** Miki replied back sternly.

Konata let out a breath in relief.

Everyone else looked lost at this.

"Hey Konata, what's wrong?" asked Kagami.

"I had a talk with your mom, Kagami," Konata answered nervously.

"We're better off, not knowing what you were talking about," replied a reserved Kagami.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Now that's out of the way," said Miki. "I'm curious as to your abilities Kenshin-kun, Takuro-kun, Hitoshi-kun."

"I'll go first," said Kenshin. "I don't have a fancy name for my power, I've named it booster."

"Booster?" asked Tsukasa with a tilted head.

Kenshin nodded. "Right, I can increase an organic life form powers. Like myself for example. My strength increases to double on my first one."

"Your first one?" asked Konata.

"Yes so far. I've only found three levels of boosting. The first as you seen earlier is just my normal strength increased, but if I go higher. The second one around at what a person is really capable of doing," Kenshin explained.

"How strong is that?" asked a curious Tsukasa.

"I might be able to answer that," said Miyuki. "From various accounts of people in danger, they were able to lift cars or rocks that were half a ton."

"Amazing, I wonder if I can do that," said Konata in awe.

Miyuki shook her head. "That's not a good idea Izumi-san."

"Huh, why not Miyuki-san?" asked Konata.

"Even though the human body is able to produce that much strength, it also can hurt it," Miyuki answered.

Konata winched. "What kind of damage?"

"Torn muscles, broken bones and even some tendons," Hitoshi answered this time.

Everyone looked at Kenshin worried.

"But Ken-kun looks fine," said Tsukasa.

"My body also gets powered up. So I don't have to worry too much with, but my darn metabolism goes sky high whenever I use it," answered the teen.

"Oh man, you one heck of a power, but with some drawbacks. You're like a Saiyan," said Konata.

Kenshin only laughed nervously.

"Since Nii-san told you his power. I'll go next," Takuro said to the group.

The group looked at younger brother.

"I'm a teleporter," he said.

"A teleporter?" asked Yutaka with a tilted head.

"Yes, I can teleport to place or a thing to me. It's how I got you to the nurse's office Kobayokawa-san," Takuro answered Yutaka's question.

Yutaka realized what he meant.

"So that's how you did it Busujima-kun," replied the pink-haired in awe.

Takuro nodded with a blush.

"Ooh Busujima-kun now, Yu-chan," Konata teased her cousin with a smirk.

Yutaka blushed at the jab.

Konata moved to the pink-haired and leaned close to her.

"Yu-chan a bit of advice," Konata whispered to Yutaka.

"Advice Onee-chan?" asked Yutaka confused.

"Yes, when you make your move for Takuro. I'll help you by picking out a pair of _battle_ _pants_," Konata whispered.

Yutaka looked confused at term. Konata sighed at this.

"What I mean is your panties Yu-chan," Konata answered quietly.

Yutaka blushed at the meaning.

"Onee-chan!" exclaimed Yutaka with steam coming off her face.

"You need it, you mainly wear ones that scream childish," Konata whispered back firmly.

"Onee-chan please, can we talk about this at home," Yutaka pleaded back.

Konata nodded. "Sure thing Yu-chan, but we checking out your _weapons_," Konata whispered back.

Yutaka only slumped at her cousins meddling.

"You're done with teasing Yutaka, Konata?" asked Kagami with a flat tone.

Everyone else looked confused at the conversation.

"We're done Kagami," replied Konata while sitting down by Yutaka.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go next," Hitoshi said to everyone.

He got there attention.

"My power is the ability to control earth and metal. Also…I can influence minds to certain extent," Hitoshi said to the group reserved.

The group of listens looked at the teen firmly.

"So you can control minds?" Miki asked in a deadly calm tone with a firm look.

"Well yes, but it's very limited," Hitoshi answered.

Miki stared at the young man, after what seemed a minute. Miki's look softened.

"You're telling the truth and sorry for looking into your mind," she said with a small bow.

"Huh, what?" asked a lost Hitoshi.

"You see, I was concerned about that ability. So I took a quick look into your mind to find out," Miki explained simply.

Hitoshi only stood shocked at the Hiiragi's mother. That was one heck of a power for him not to feel anything.

"What else can you do?" asked a curious Konata moving a little closer to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi snapped out of it and replied. "Well since everyone here can keep secrets."

The group nodded.

"I can make gold and diamonds if I wanted to," said Hitoshi reserved.

Everyone eyes widened at this.

"That means…your rich!" exclaimed Konata.

Hitoshi shook his head. "You're wrong Konata-san. We're not rich."

"What? Why for the love of anime, aren't you not rich?" asked Konata in shock.

"We don't need all that stuff, as my mom would say. I agree with her, even my dad is the same way. If we suddenly have all that wealth, what then? We would only _attract_ the _wrong_ _kind_ of people," Hitoshi answered.

Konata nodded at the logic.

"Is it possible to make diamonds like that?" asked Tsukasa with a finger on her chin.

"It might be possible with Shizumi-san's power. If he can make enough pressure to form them," answered Miyuki with a hum.

Tsukasa nodded at the pink-haired girl's answer.

"So you don't use it any?" asked Konata.

"I do use it a little. When finances are a little tight," replied Hitoshi.

"I guess that makes sense," said Miyuki with smile.

There mutters of agreement.

"Please marry me!" exclaimed Konata while bowing at Hitoshi, away from the table.

"What?!" exclaimed Hitoshi with a blush.

"I want to be your bride. If you're my husband, I can have all the anime and manga I want. I know that I'm on the short side," Konata explained sitting down at her spot.

"You have that right," muttered Kagami sourly.

"But I'm good at household chores and I'll be the best wife ever! I know how to _take_ _care_ of my husband," said Konata.

Hitoshi along with everyone were confused at the otaku's statement, but some did get the hidden part.

Suddenly, Konata felt a presence of malice.

'Huh, I feel like…someone is very mad at me,' thought Konata with a shiver.

She had her fair share of mean feelings. Like when she would win at a special concert or grabbing the last anime, but this was worse.

'Who is doing…it,' thought Konata with a squeak at finding the source.

It seemed to be Miyuki. The meganekko eyes were shadowed by her glasses. Konata couldn't see them, but that wasn't what spooked her. Behind the girl was a toonish rabbit.

The rabbit was glaring at the otaku while shaking a fist. This screams 'you want to take me on little girl. Well bring it!'

'Oh no, I've must have awaken the moe beast!' thought Konata while sweating nervously at seeing the rabbit.

"Are you okay Kona-chan?" asked a concerned Tsukasa.

Konata looked at everyone, they didn't see the rabbit.

'Oh no, that thing only is seen by its target!' thought Konata.

It glared at the otaku and seemed ready to fight.

Konata made a choice.

"About the marriage confession," Konata said to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi only raised an eyebrow.

"I was only joking. Just a plain joke," Konata said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay," replied an unsure Hitoshi.

Hitoshi turned back to the table with everyone doing the same.

To Konata's relief, the rabbit was slowly disappearing. But it motioned that scared the otaku that said I'm watching you shorty.

With the rabbit's disappearance, Miyuki eyes could now be seen.

Konata moved up to the table and asked. "Miyuki-san, how…are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Izumi-san, why do you ask?" replied the pink-haired girl with a smile.

"Oh just curious," replied a nervous Konata with a wave.

Miyuki only giggled with everyone only looking confused.

'Okay, she didn't realize what she was doing. So that means, Miyuki-san does care for Shizumi,' thought Konata with a hum.

Thinking about it, she did also show it earlier with that girl.

'Looks like I underestimated Miyuki-san. She needs a rival to make her shine,' thought a smirking Konata.

She might even help them, but very carefully. She didn't want to see what a mad Miyuki was capable of doing.

"So Tsukasa-san is an exceptional case," Hitoshi said. "I've never heard of having another one being born after a current one."

There were some nodding at this, but the brothers looked serious.

"That's not entirely correct," Kenshin said to everyone.

"Huh, what do you mean Busujima-san?" asked a curious Miyuki.

"That's like our situation," Kenshin answered. "Our mother has a power right now. So Tsukasa-san isn't the only one."

"What?!" exclaimed Miki in shock at the news.

Both of the Hiiragi teens looked shocked at seeing their mother like this. She was known for her composer.

"Is that even possible?" Konata asked. "I mean, if Tsukasa gained a power because of being a fraternal twin. Then how were you two able to do it?"

"Maybe, there father has a gene that brings it out," Miyuki answered while rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Your right Miyuki-san," answered an equally thoughtful Hitoshi.

Kenshin nodded and said. "That was our conclusion as well. Mom was surprised then I talked about it, also Takuro teleported a cookie to his hand in front of us, on the same day."

"Nii-san, you don't have to tell them that!" Takuro yelled at his older brother with a blush.

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!" replied the younger brother.

"Oh," teased Kenshin. "You're worried about having a sweet tooth or you don't want to know about your sneaking food."

Takuro only lowered his head in embarrassment and muttered. "I can't help it, I have a sweet tooth."

Kenshin only chuckled. There were even snickers at the little argument.

"I can see your mother must have problems with that," Miki giggled. "I know how hard it is keeping sweets away from the ones with a sweet tooth."

This time Kagami and Tsukasa blushed.

"That's a shoe in for Kagami. I bet if she that ability, nothing would be safe," Konata teased at the two.

"Oh shut up!" Kagami exclaimed with a pout.

"**Then we have you Tsukasa,"** Miki said telepathy to her daughter.

Tsukasa only stiffened at jab. She had her own moments of stealing sweets, like with bunch of cookies that her mom made. She ended up with eating all of them and paid the price for it, a stomach ache with her mom chewing her out with no sweets for a week.

"So what's next?" asked Takuro.

"For now, let's be more careful. Try not to be alone and warn your family's Takuro-kun," answered Miki serious.

The group nodded in agreement.

"Also, I would like to talk with your parents," Miki said to Kenshin, Takuro and Hitoshi.

"I guess that we can arrange that. We need your phone number so she can call you," replied Kenshin with Hitoshi nodding.

Miki nodded and spoke. "That sounds good. I know my husband would also talk with them."

"We need to get home," Konata said while getting up.

Yutaka also got up, ready to go home. Even the other guests were getting up to go home.

Tsukasa started to stretch out.

Kagami only stayed sitting down.

"I'm going to get changed," Tsukasa looked at her sister. "How about you Onee-chan?" she asked.

"I'll change to, but I want to stay here for a while Tsukasa," answered Kagami calmly.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at her sister, but walked off.

Miki also left the room with the group of young people.

Kagami waited for a minute. She was totally alone.

"_Again_, it was _Tsukasa_," muttered Kagami in rage with a punch at the ground.

It was like she wasn't…important anymore!

That thought made her growl.

'What is going on? This is like a bad joke!' thought Kagami in rage.

It shouldn't be Tsukasa that getting all the attention, it should be her!

At those thoughts, Kagami stiffened in shock.

'No! That's wrong! I'm…jealous of Tsukasa…why can't I be happy for her,' thought a frustrated Kagami.

Kagami only sighed while getting up.

"I better go change and calm down," muttered Kagami going to her room.

(With Tsukasa)

As for the ribbon wearing girl, she changed clothes and sit down by her table.

"What's wrong with Onee-chan?" asked a concerned Tsukasa.

She may not be the most observant person around, but she wasn't blind to her sister's act. Kagami was more snapper than usual and seemed to be mad at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsukasa muttered confused.

She stirred a little; she decided to get her favorite stuffed animal for cuddling.

The giant cat-like stuffed animal floated toward her. Tsukasa hugged the animal and hummed in thought.

What could be eating her sister? It wasn't like she was jealous or anything thing.

"That's it!" Tsukasa exclaimed in realization.

Kagami was jealous of her power.

"But why?" asked Tsukasa to herself.

After all, how many times was she on top of school and everything?

"Maybe now, she will know how it feels to be the one left out," Tsukasa muttered darkly.

Tsukasa became shocked at the statement.

"That's not nice! I shouldn't be glad that Onee-chan is suffering, but in a way…I am," said the ribbon wearing girl.

There were even dark thoughts toward her other friends. Konata easily won that. Miyuki didn't hurt her feelings that much, but Konata was a different story.

However, the otaku was getting better. Still, she had dark thoughts at the otaku.

"No wonder my desires attacked Kona-chan," muttered Tsukasa at remembering her attack in the classroom.

Tsukasa only sighed at where those thoughts were taking her. She may be a kind-hearted person, but wasn't a saint either.

Tsukasa only hugged her stuffed animal to comfort her. Her thoughts turned to another person.

'Ken-kun,' thought Tsukasa with a blush.

The way he helped her, it was like a knight protecting his princess. Tsukasa even remembered being in those arms.

"I'm falling for him," Tsukasa muttered softly.

It might even be possible that he was starting to care for her.

"I'm having boy troubles. Oh darn it," muttered the youngest Hiiragi.

From what she knows, she was the second one. Inori had the honor of being first.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not pretty like Yuki-chan, or interesting like Kona-chan. Or have Onee-chan's confidence," Tsukasa muttered dishearten.

She give herself a once over. This made her sigh in sadness. She couldn't find anything attractive to her.

"I don't have Yuki-chan's breast or Onee-chans. I'm mostly a girly girl in a different way…I don't know. This is so confusing," said Tsukasa at what to do.

She only hugged her stuffed animal for comfort to her emerging feelings, both dark and new.

(Later- Busujima home)

Currently in simple room, Kenshin sat down on the floor. His thoughts wondered about attack that took place. They also went to Tsukasa, more then he would have liked.

'This is so confusing. Tsukasa-san is like me, so why am I…so _worried_ about it,' he sighed. 'I know why, I still have my doubts on having another girlfriend. Special power or not,' thought the dark-haired teen.

"I see your thinking hard about today's events," said a soothing female voice.

Kenshin looked behind to see a middle aged woman, with medium long blond hair in a simple hairstyle. Her dark green eyes showed concern for the teen. She was dressed casually.

"Yes mom, I have," replied Kenshin to his mom.

"I can't believe you had a run with our kind of people like that, but it's not completely impossible. I'm more concerned with who they work for," replied Nikko with a sigh.

"I agree mom," said Kenshin with a nod.

Nikko kneeled down by her son and looked at him. Her sons already explained what happened to them earlier, it scared her and her husband to deaf. Lucky no one was hurt.

"I hoped nothing like this would happen to you again, but thankfully. You have friends who want to help you and Takuro," said Nikko with a soft smile.

Kenshin nodded soberly at this.

"You want to talk to Hiiragi-san?" asked Kenshin.

Nikko nodded and replied. "Yes, we want to talk with Miki-san. I'm most curious about her daughter."

Kenshin only looked away.

Nikko smiled mischievously at this.

"Ooh it seems Takuro was right about you and Tsukasa-chan," Nikko teased her offspring.

Kenshin stiffened at jab, which only caused his mom to smirk.

"Now I have to meet her. And that Yutaka to," replied Nikko.

"How do you know about-"

"I have my ways of finding out," Nikko interpreted her son with a smirk.

'Darn it, she may not have a power like Miki-san, but she is no push over,' thought a sweat dropping Kenshin.

Nikko kept asking about the two girls that caught her son's attention.

As for Kenshin, he gradually answered them.

(Takura residence)

As for the pink-haired girl, she didn't want to talk to her mother about the attack. There would be no way her mother would believe her.

"I'm home," Miyuki called out while changing her shoes.

"Welcome home Miyuki," said Yukari with concern.

"Is anything wrong mother?" asked Miyuki with a tilted head.

"I'm not sure Miyuki," Yukari answered. "I felt something was wrong earlier, but you seem fine."

Miyuki only nodded unsure.

"Nothing happened?" asked the older woman.

Miyuki shook her head while sweating nervously.

Yukari stared at her offspring firmly. Which made Miyuki very nervous; her mother had very good instincts.

"If you say so Miyuki, but let me know if anything is wrong. I don't want you to get into trouble," replied Yukari firmly.

"I will mother, excuse me. But I want to change for tonight," said a relieved Miyuki.

Miyuki went off to change clothes.

As for Yukari, she thought about Miyuki's act.

'I feel like Miyuki is hiding something, but what? I feel it's for my sake…I'll trust her for now,' thought the pink-haired woman with a sigh.

She wouldn't get any answers on what happened today, but there was another change happing with her daughter. Lately, Miyuki has been dressing up a bit. She also seemed to be thinking about putting her hair in a small ponytail.

'Even now, I felt like she was…mad at someone. I wonder…ooh!' thought Yukari with a smirk.

"My little girl is growing up," muttered a chuckling Yukari.

It would seem Miyuki had found a boy she likes. That's the reason for her act.

"I wonder if she used that?" muttered the woman rubbing her chin.

There was quirk that she shared with her daughter. It would seem the woman in her family formed animals when very irate.

She had her own, it was a fox. Miyuki and her husband had seen it at times. However, Miyuki thought it was a trick or her eyes playing tricks.

When her husband sees it, he tries to calm down his wife fast. He didn't want to see what that fox could do.

"I would like to see this boy that has my little Miyuki's attention. He better be a nice one," muttered a curious Yukari.

With a hum, Yukari went off to finish dinner.

(Miyuki's room)

As for the meganekko, she finished hanging up her uniform. She even took off her stockings.

Miyuki sighed at her choice, but thought it was for the best.

She already picked out an outfit to wear, but didn't change right away. Miyuki looked into a mirror close-by. She couldn't help, but look over herself.

Despite her complaining of her being called older, she likes to wear mature clothing. Like her underwear right now that was lite blue. Her bra that led her full breast, were covered with hearts. The panty was different; it had a rose on the back bow.

Her porcelain-like skin helped to increase her beauty, like a doll.

"I'm in great shape, nothing is out of place. So why am I, so concerned about how I look?" muttered the meganekko confused.

Lately, she has been fusing with her looks. She couldn't understand it. Then there was her act earlier.

"I know that Akiko-san was in the wrong, but what about Izumi-san?" said Miyuki with a sigh.

During her stay at the Hiiragi house, she felt a rage at her blue-haired friend. She even felt something pop up, but didn't know what it was.

Miyuki went over to sit on her bed to think about this problem. So much that she didn't change into her clothes.

'Why? I'm so confused at being looking better than normal?' thought the underwear glad girl with a huff.

She always take care of herself, so what changed?

"This happened when Shizumi-san appeared," muttered Miyuki trying to solve her problem.

After a little thinking on those lines, she came to a conclusion.

"That's why, I want to impress Shizumi-san," muttered the pink-haired in realization.

Even though she wasn't the most experienced one of her bunch, she still read up on it.

"No wonder I was so…mad at them," muttered Miyuki. "I'm starting to have feelings for Shizumi-san. This is so confusing."

She had spoken to her friends from other schools about this. They shared there troubles with the opposite sex.

"I don't know what to do," muttered Miyuki while placing a hand on her forehead at the new feelings.

(With Konata and Yutaka)

They were in Yutaka's room, after talking to Konata's father. They didn't tell him anything like Miyuki with her mom.

"Come on Yu-chan," Konata pleaded to her cousin.

Yutaka only pouted at Konata.

The reason for the pouting, the otaku was probing her underwear drawer. She even commented on her choices.

"I'm trying to help you," replied Konata while pulling out a pair of panties.

Yutaka blushed at this.

"You need to be aggressive with your battle pants and this. Won't cut it Yu-chan," Konata stated fiercely.

The panties that Konata had picked were cherry pink with cute flowers.

"Onee-chan!" exclaimed Yutaka taking the panties away from Konata.

Konata jumped back in fright at the girls grab.

Yutaka put the panties back and looked at Konata.

"Why Onee-chan?" asked a glaring Yutaka.

Konata raised her hands peacefully and replied. "I'm sorry Yu-chan. It's just that, I wanted to help you."

Yutaka's glare lessened and she looked down.

"Yu-chan?" asked Konata softly.

"I understand Onee-chan, but you were…a little too aggressive," replied the smaller girl reserved.

Konata smiled softly and said. "Your right Yu-chan, I got caught up in the excitement of it all. But let's change to topic to the serious part."

Yutaka looked at her cousin with confusion.

"You don't have any problems with Takuro or Tsukasa being different?" asked Konata firmly.

Yutaka looked thoughtful at that. At the Hiiragi home, she didn't really think about it. She went to her desk to sit down to think about it.

Konata only found a seat and waited for her answer.

Yutaka thought it over and came to a conclusion.

"I don't have any problems with it Onee-chan," Yutaka answered softly.

"I'm glad," replied a smiling Konata.

Yutaka also smiled and said. "They aren't bad people Onee-chan. I know Tsukasa-sempai is very kind and Takuro-kun. I'm wondering why Tsukasa-sempai didn't reveal her secret earlier."

"She didn't know about it, she learned about it not that long ago," answered Konata.

Yutaka tilted her head.

Konata told the story that Tsukasa give her.

"Oh my," muttered the pink-haired girl in shock.

Konata nodded. "Right, I didn't think Tsukasa could do that. But under the conditions, she was only trying to protect Kagami."

"Your right Onee-chan, she was. I'm not going to blame her for that. Tsukasa-sempai was sorry at what she done," said an understanding Yutaka.

"I'm sure Tsukasa is grateful for your support," said Konata with a smile.

Yutaka smiled with a nod.

Konata suddenly cat smiled mischievously. "Now back to your battle pants planning Yu-chan."

"Oh no, you're not starting that again Onee-chan!" exclaimed Yutaka with a blush.

"Don't worry Yu-chan. I'm done with that," said a chuckling Konata while waving a hand.

"Okay," muttered a sour Yutaka.

(At a house)

In the living room sat a young green-haired woman. She watched the TV calmly. The woman had on simple clothes for around the house.

'Man, it's too dull around here,' thought Yui with a sigh.

Like always, her husband was busy with his work. She understood his need to work, but still it was frustrating.

She stiffened at a feeling, like…her sister was growing into a woman.

"What was that feeling?" asked Yui while getting up.

Yutaka also seemed to be…self-conscious about something. She cat smiled in realization.

"I'll be, Yutaka has found a boy," muttered the woman with a chuckle.

It was like the same with her husband.

"Time for big sister to _investigate_ her little sisters _blooming love life_," said a curious Yui.

At the Izumi home, Yutaka felt a chill run down her spine.

(Shizumi home)

In a dining room housed the houses residents. It was Hitoshi with his parents talking about today's events.

Hitoshi's mom, Haruka hummed at the story. She was calm during it, listing intently. She had lite bluish hair with brown eyes. She even wearied clothes that were simple.

The other male in room, looked like Hitoshi, but with darker hair. He asked questions while story was explained. Like his wife, he wearied a simple suit that was used for work.

"This is most troubling, Hitoshi," replied Shizumi Gennosuke with a sigh.

"I agree with your father," said Haruka serious.

Hitoshi also looked serious. "I would have never thought that I would see others like this. Also, that there were others like me so close to me."

"I agree Hitoshi, but despite your and their differences. They still are human and humans do crazy things time to time," said Gennosuke with a sigh.

"You have that right dad," muttered his son tightly.

"Let's not deal on the past to much," said Haruka calmly. "We must be careful with this group. We don't know there intentions and Gennosuke might be in danger."

"How am I in danger, Haruka?" asked her husband.

"It was your family that has the gene responsible for Hitoshi's power. They might even come after you or me looking for answers. So we need to be careful," answered Haruka.

Gennosuke nodded in agreement.

"So you're going to meet up with Miki-san?" asked Hitoshi.

"Yes, I'm most curious about her daughter," said Gennosuke. "I've never heard of this happening before, and there are also the Busujima children to think about."

Hitoshi looked a little lost at hearing them mention the other abnormals.

"I asked Miki-san about meeting them with her," answered Gennosuke.

Hitoshi nodded and said, "That makes sense. I'll try to be careful also. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Miyuki-san and her friends."

Haruka smiled softly at hearing her offspring's reply. Lately, it seemed he was preoccupied with something. It would seem it was this Miyuki-san had caught Hitoshi's eye.

"I'm most curious about this Miyuki-san?" asked Haruka with a smile.

Hitoshi looked a little sheepish at the question. "You see right through me."

"Yes, but I want to know about her," replied Haruka softly.

Hitoshi looked unsure about the request.

"Don't be so conflicted. You ever know Hitoshi," said Gennosuke to his son calmly.

Hitoshi relented and started to talk about the pink-haired girl. What he knows about her.

Haruka made some comments on how Miyuki was a bit dense, but didn't hold it against her. Even her husband was curious about her. Hitoshi tried to answer their questions.

For the two parents, they wanted to meet this girl. She seemed to be an interesting case, after this problem was taken care of.

To be continued

A/N any comment or reviews most welcomed, and happy holidays.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter nine-Strained Bonds

(At a Restaurant)

At a table sat Konata and Kagami, eating there orders.

It has been two weeks since there encounter with the two mysterious attackers. Each of them has been careful, but so far no attacks have been made.

As for the reason for Kagami and Konata being by themselves, there other friends were busy with their new friends. Interesting enough, they enjoyed being with them.

Konata was happy her two friends were getting to know the boys, but she was worried about Kagami. Lately, the twin ponytailed girl was more moody. She hoped that spending time with her would help, but so far it hasn't.

"Kagami," Konata muttered to her friend.

"What is it?" Kagami asked still eating her food.

"Why are you so…_moody_ around Tsukasa?" Konata finally asked.

Kagami stopped eating and looked at Konata. "What makes you say that?"

"You're not acting like yourself around her," Konata answered. "It looks like you're mad at her. You've been dodging her also, why is that?"

Kagami looked sour at the otaku's question, she even growled a bit.

"Kagami, please tell me," Konata pleaded to her friend.

"Why do you care?" asked a cold Kagami.

"Why do I care? Of course I care! Your one of my friends! I don't like this. Even Tsukasa is starting to distance from you. That's not like her, I'm concerned is all," replied Konata while looking at Kagami straight in the eyes.

"It's not your problem," Kagami muttered firmly.

"My anime collection it's not!" Konata exclaimed. "What's eating you?! You've been acting mean and downright sour ever sense Busujima appeared."

Kagami looked flatly at the otaku's statement. She has been avoiding her younger sister, trying to kill her jealously.

"I'm…confused," Kagami answered finally.

"Why are you confused?" Konata drilled.

Kagami couldn't look at her friend.

"Kagami, are you jealous of Tsukasa?" Konata asked firmly.

Kagami stayed quiet.

"Yes," Kagami answered finally with a nod.

"Is because of Busujima?" Konata asked again, but more softly.

"Partially," answered Kagami.

Konata was a bit lost, but thought about the answer. About a few seconds of thought, she found the answer.

"You think it unfair that Tsukasa has powers, when you don't," Konata whispered to Kagami. She wasn't going to say that secret out loud.

"Yes," Kagami growled.

"Kagami, I can understand why you would be jealous of Tsukasa. But it's no reason for you keep this act with her."

"I know!" Kagami exclaimed. "B-but it feels unfair! She is my twin sister, it should be me! I was born the same day, but my childish sister inherited a gift that could have been _mine_!"

Konata only let her friend vent out her frustrations. Not knowing what to think about Kagami's problem.

"I'm just so mad at it. Why her and not me," Kagami muttered while placing a hand on her eyes.

Kagami felt a soft pad on her shoulder. She looked to see Konata with a soft smile.

"Maybe it could have been you, but Kagami. You've a smart girl on your own, you need to let this anger of Tsukasa go. I'm afraid that it will only keep eating you and Tsukasa," Konata replied softly.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by Tsukasa?"

"Tsukasa has a temper remember," Konata stated.

Kagami nodded.

"I'm sure she is getting mad at you, Kagami. She was even was mad at me, for all the rough comments I've made about her. What's to say she has some of her own _remarks_ about you," said Konata.

Kagami started thinking about the reply. She never did think about her sister's feelings.

"I'll try to Konata," Kagami muttered softly.

"Good," replied Konata with a smile.

However, the otaku won't know what has to happen for the sisters to fix this problem.

(At a park)

Miyuki walked around a park near her house, thinking about the current events taking place. Her lite orange dress with a pinkish shirt rustled in the lite breeze.

"What to do," muttered Miyuki. "My feelings for Shizumi-san keep growing. I want to confess to him, but…I'm scared to."

This was ongoing problem for the pink-haired girl. She was so nervous about it.

"So you are a rival," commented a female voice behind Miyuki.

Miyuki became shocked and looked behind. Right there was Akiko dressed in gothic attire. This one was pink with the chest white. She even had a little pink hat on her head with a filled umbrella in hand.

"Akiko-san," muttered Miyuki.

"Ah, so you remember me," commented the girl with smile.

Miyuki only tensed, not sure as what the abnormal wanted.

"Don't be tense. If I wanted to hurt you, I've already would be doing it," replied Akiko simply with a wave.

Miyuki did relax a little, but still on edge.

"Why are you here?" Miyuki asked softly.

"As you know, I've taking a liking to Hitoshi-kun," Akiko replied with a purr at the boy's name.

Miyuki's mouth thinned.

"Ooh I've hit a nerve didn't I?" taunted Akiko.

Miyuki tried to control her…jealously.

"Still," Akiko started. "You are a powerful opponent. You have the looks and manners."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at Akiko calling off her properties. It was like she was sizing her up.

"I wonder if you're up to take me on," Akiko muttered with an eye closed.

Miyuki only stayed quiet at the girl's mutters. During that brief fight, she was strong with her own power.

"I wonder if you like that childish friend of yours," replied Akiko with a hum.

Miyuki tilted her head in confusion. She thought about what she said, the answer came to her. Akiko was talking about Tsukasa.

"Why do you think Tsukasa-san is childish?" asked Miyuki.

"I saw that cat themed underwear of hers," Akiko answered the question.

Miyuki only nodded at the answer, remembering that Tsukasa did flipped her skirt during that time.

"Enough of talking about her, I'm more interested in talking about you giving up on Hitoshi-kun," said Akiko firmly.

Suddenly, Miyuki's rabbit appeared with Miyuki glaring at Akiko.

"So you do have a power, but it's not like an abnormal," muttered Akiko calmly. She did her own research on Miyuki. There were some mentions of Takura woman having this, along with something else.

Miyuki didn't pay attention to the girl's muttering.

"Why do I need to give up on Shizumi-san?" Miyuki asked very calmly.

Akiko smiled and replied, "For one, you're not compatible to him."

"Compatible?" asked Miyuki with a tilted head.

"You see from the organization that I work for, they were able to find out that if certain abnormals were to get together. They could have abnormal child despite how it would usually turn out," answered Akiko.

Miyuki's eyes widened at the information. It would seem this organization was doing research on the gene and making progress.

"Plus, why should he go after you," said Akiko firmly.

"Huh?" muttered a lost Miyuki.

"Your normal," answered Akiko.

"If you're talking about the fact I have no power like you, Akiko-san. You're mistaken, that shouldn't be a problem. I know that there are others who married when they were…different," Miyuki stated calmly as possible.

"Yes, there are some _exceptions_," Akiko stated flatly.

Miyuki felt like the girl did fully agree with that.

"I said my piece. I'll be thinking about my suggestion," replied Akiko with a whirl of her umbrella.

"Why is that Akiko-san?" asked a curious Miyuki.

"My supervisors are done observing everyone and we are going to have a talk with them," Akiko answered.

Miyuki became concerned at this; there moment of peace was over.

Akiko hummed while turning her back to leave Miyuki.

"I'll be going," said Akiko. "Think about my advice."

The gothic glad girl left the pink-haired alone with that said.

As for Miyuki, feelings of concern and rage appeared.

'I need to call my friends,' thought Miyuki reaching for her cellphone. She needed to call them about this meeting.

While this was going on, a man walked into the park. He was taking a walk; he stiffened when seeing Miyuki.

The reason, Miyuki's rabbit was dressed in full battle gear. It had a vest with grenades on it. Complete with a semi-auto rifle on its back. The rabbit was sharping a combat knife while wearing cameo on its face.

As for the man, he slowly moved toward the exit.

As for the rabbit, it finished sharping the knife. It put it up. With sharp moves, the rabbit pointed its rifle at the spot where Akiko was at.

Showing Miyuki's thoughts on challenge the girl lay down.

(With Tsukasa)

As for the ribbon wearing girl, she was with Kenshin. Both dressed in simple clothes.

Tsukasa was very nervous being with Kenshin. She tried on clothes that weren't her usual choice. Her mom lightly teased her on picking out clothes to wear.

Unknown to Tsukasa, Kenshin was also having similar problems.

"So how it's been going with between you and Kagami-san?" asked Kenshin softly. Lately it seemed the two were not on good terms.

"I don't know Ken-kun," answered Tsukasa. "She won't really talk to me. I've tried to, but…"

Kenshin sighed, not sure totally what Kagami's problem is.

"I'd say, she should forget about her," stated a male voice.

Both Tsukasa and Kenshin stiffened at hearing the familiar voice. They looked to see it was Keima.

"You," muttered Kenshin with a glare.

"Right," replied the teen with an edge. He was dressed in same attire as before.

Tsukasa didn't know to do at seeing him.

Keima walked closer to them, he even looked at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa couldn't help, but blush a little. The abnormal seemed to checking her out.

Kenshin blocked Keima's site.

"Interesting reaction… Busujima," said Keima flatly.

"What do you want?" asked Kenshin tightly.

"Easy, I'm here to talk with Tsukasa-chan," answered Keima with a shrug.

"Talk with me," replied a confused Tsukasa, moving to see Keima.

"I take it, you're not used to this," replied Keima.

Tsukasa didn't know how to answer. It almost seemed like everyone talked to her friends.

Kenshin glared at the teen.

"I see, I'm not the only one who likes Tsukasa-chan," said Keima calmly.

Tsukasa felt her face heating up from the statement.

"Are you sure about it's not as a friend," Kenshin replied with steel.

Keima mouth thinned at statement. The two teens glared at each other.

"Nice act Busujima. Are you trying to fool yourself so you don't get hurt again," commented Keima.

Tsukasa looked confused at reply; it was like Keima knew about Kenshin's past. She could see her friend tensing also.

"Ken-kun," Tsukasa muttered softly at him.

"What do you know?" asked Kenshin with steel.

"Parts of a police report from digging around. Like how had you a run-in with a few gang members with a female friend. Along with how this friend distanced herself from you after this incident," answered Keima.

Kenshin growled at this personal information, his hair even started to stick up.

Tsukasa became concerned at seeing Kenshin's temper flare. But he didn't do anything.

"Looks like that's still a sore subject for you, typical of normals always hating us for something that is out of there control," commented Keima flatly.

Tsukasa didn't know how to reply to that. She did have a little taste of that, but it seemed Kenshin had something worse happen to him.

"Back to real conversation," Keima looked at Tsukasa. "You should know the real reason why that sister of yours is avoiding you."

Tsukasa nodded reserved and answered, "She is jealous of my power."

"Right," replied Keima with nod.

Kenshin only kept quiet at the two's talk, but on guard.

"You must admit, the tables have turned. How much did your _dear_ _sister_ put you into the background? I bet it was for years while she gets the praises for being so smart while you were a…_addition_," Keima stated very calmly.

"That's not true!" Tsukasa screamed with a glare.

Kenshin looked shocked at seeing such an outburst from Tsukasa. But felt there was more to this then Tsukasa wanted to admit.

"That's not true, Onee-chan always looked out for me…she has. I know…but she has been avoiding….me," Tsukasa muttered with head down, trying to reassure herself.

"Tsukasa-san," Kenshin muttered softly at seeing the girl's pain. He didn't know what to do about it.

"Just admit it; she only wanted to use you. Without you acting as her foil, your sister wouldn't be in the spotlight," Keima stated firmly at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa wanted to deny that, but couldn't do it. It was a harsh truth that she couldn't deny. It was always Kagami that got the praise while she, plain old Tsukasa, only got a glace. Even her time with Konata could verify that.

"It can't be. Onee-chan…wouldn't do that," Tsukasa's voice started to break up with tears forming.

"That's enough!" Kenshin screamed with rage at Keima. His hair stuck up with his eyes glowing.

Keima tensed, but didn't do anything.

Kenshin only waited for the abnormal to do anything.

Keima sighed while turning around.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked firmly.

"I'm leaving; I've said my piece on Tsukasa-chan's sister. She should think about joining us, we wouldn't think of _comparing_ her to that sister of hers. Tsukasa-chan is a rare type of abnormal, even more with being born the way she was. If she joined us, she would be welcomed with open arms. So think about it," Keima replied to the two.

Even though it was mostly directed at Tsukasa, part of it was for Kenshin.

Keima left the two unsettled teens. Kenshin's hair went back to normal, he looked at Tsukasa.

The ribbon wearing girl was shivering at statements made. She wanted to forget them, but they stayed, because a part of her wanted to be praised for being herself.

"Ken-kun," Tsukasa muttered the teen.

"Yes," replied Kenshin softly.

Suddenly, Tsukasa hugged the boy.

"T-T-Tsukasa-san!" exclaimed Kenshin with a red face at the sudden hug. Feeling the smaller teen's softness.

"I'm sorry Ken-kun, but please. I need a shoulder to cry on for now," muttered Tsukasa with a sniffle.

"I understand, let it out Tsukasa-san," Kenshin muttered back to the returning hug.

Tsukasa muttered a thank you while letting out her frustrations.

Kenshin lightly patted the girl's back to help calm her.

'Such a burden for her, I hope you can stand it…Tsukasa,' thought Kenshin, trying to keep himself calm. Part of him wanted to be there for ribbon wearing girl, he wasn't sure on how.

Tsukasa felt at ease in Kenshin's arms.

(At a park)

Minami was with Hiyori, they were with Yutaka and Takuro. As for the two, they were getting ice cream.

As for Hiyori, she was feeling a sense of…frustration. She was happy for her short friend finding a new friend, but scared at losing inspiration.

'Oh well, it's not a big loss. I still have problems with storytelling. The pains of being a manga writer,' thought Hiyori with a sigh. She took a look around to see a person.

The guy was wearing a gray t-shirt with black jeans. He also was wearing a good sized cap, hiding his face.

'Who is that?' thought Hiyori concerned. That person just showed up and didn't seem to mind looking at them.

Hiyori slowly moved toward Minami. Her taller friend might help, there weren't that many people around.

"Minami-chan," Hiyori muttered to her friend.

"Yes," Minami answered snapping out of her thoughts.

"I'm worried about that guy. He's been watching us," Hiyori muttered with a point at the person.

Minami took a quick look and became concerned. She noticed he was watching them very close.

"You find Yutaka-san and Takuto-san. Also, be ready with your cellphone to call the police. Or better have one show up," Minami told Hiyori her plan quietly.

Hiyori nodded and left, but felt there was something more to this.

Minami only readied herself for anything.

"Excuse me," said a male voice to Minami's side.

Minami became shocked, the guy moved right beside her! She didn't even see him move.

"Yes," Minami answered looking at the guy.

"I'm looking for a Busujima Takuto," said the guy calmly.

Minami was on edge at this. Lately, her two friends were seemed to on the lookout for someone. This might be the reason for it.

"What do you want with Busujima-san?" Minami asked with steel at the guy. She was mostly a peaceful person, but if needed. She will use her abilities to protect herself or friends.

Minami could see the guy sigh in annoyance.

"Let's just say I have an arrangement for him," answered the guy with a shrug.

Minami felt it wasn't a simple matter.

The guy looked at Minami. "You have a mean look in your eyes. Afraid I'm that's not your problem, so don't cause me any problems."

Minami glared at the guy, a thing she hardly every does.

"Oh, I've hit a nerve," teased the guy with one eye closed.

Minami felt her temper rising at the jab. Whenever she does this, the person backs down, but not this person.

"Minami-chan who is that?" asked Yutaka walking up to her friend with ice cream.

Even Takuto had his share of ice cream.

The guy looked Takuto which caused the teen to be cautious.

"Yutaka-san, I think you better leave right now," Takuto muttered to the pink-haired girl.

Yutaka tensed at Takuto's warning, she slowly moved away.

"Nice to see you're removing the normals from our little chat," replied the mysterious guy.

Takuto only became more uneasy.

Minami stepped between the two guys, glaring at the newcomer.

"Minami-san, please don't get involved," Takuto pleaded to the girl.

Minami looked at Takuro softly. "I'm sorry Takuto-san, but your one of my friends. I won't let one of my friends get hurt."

Takuro felt honored at Minami's reply. From what he knows about the quiet girl, she was like his brother in choosing his friends.

"How nice that the normal thinks of you as a friend," the guy said sarcastically.

Minami turned her attention back to the guy.

"Ooh she is angry," mocked the guy, not caring about Minami's glare.

Minami readied for anything, hoping that Hiyori found help.

"You should leave girl," the guy ordered. "You're no match for me."

Minami tensed for anything.

"Oh well, time to show how outmatched you are," said the guy, smirking with eyes glowing.

Minami stiffened at seeing this. She didn't notice he had on any contacts. Suddenly, she couldn't see anything, only the color green.

"Minami-chan!" exclaimed Yutaka with blush.

Even Takuto blushed at seeing Minami's state.

In a second, Minami's t-shirt was tied over her eyes, blocking her view. Even her pants were down, completing showing off her underwear. Minami had a pink camisole on with pink panties, which had a big bow on the back.

"Not a bad look for her," teased the abnormal.

Takuto growled looking at the attacker.

"Ooh, you didn't like that," taunted the guy.

"No I don't!" Takuto exclaimed with rage.

The guy glared at Takuto, he also noticed Yutaka's reaction. She was not all that surprised at the events.

"So, you've told her about us," stated the guy with steel, pointing at Yutaka.

Yutaka stiffened while moving slowly to help Minami.

"Leave her alone," Takuto ordered with steel.

The guy stared at Takuto, which caused him to tense.

"I'll be, you've taking a liking to this…_sick, short normal_," spat the guy with disgust.

Yutaka shivered at the tone.

"Leave her alone," Takuto repeated the order again.

Both the abnormals glared at each other.

"Yutaka-san, what's going on?" asked a frantic Minami, trying to fix her problem.

Yutaka snapped out of it, and went to work on helping her friend.

"Hey, who is touching me?!" asked Minami about ready to hit the person.

"Sorry Minami-chan. I'm trying to help you," Yutaka said to calm the girl.

Minami calmed down and relaxed for Yutaka's help.

Yutaka guided Minami to lower herself to help with her t-shirt. As for the two males, they only glared at each other.

"Halt," called out a male voice.

The sound of footsteps followed.

"As much I would like to talk with you. I'm not going to stick around," said the guy firmly.

Takuto only stayed quiet, watching the person carefully.

"So go ahead and try to have fun with those normals," said the guy with a wave.

Takuto kept an eye on guy, but he disappeared.

'Darn, he must have some kind of speed. It's the same when Nii-san spars with me,' thought Takuto, keeping his eyes away from Minami.

He wasn't sure if she was decent enough.

"Thank you Yutaka-san," Minami thanked her friend at being freed of her t-shirt. With haste she fixed her clothes.

The trio of teens looked to see a police officer ran at them with Hiyori.

"Is everyone okay?" asked an out of breath Hiyori.

"We're fine Tamura-san," replied Yutaka, relived.

"Where was this guy you're told me about?" asked the officer looking around.

"He's gone," answered Takuto.

Minami looked confused at the answer, she knows something happened, but wasn't sure about anything.

"I'll answer your questions later Minami-chan," Yutaka muttered to her friend.

Minami nodded slowly at Yutaka.

Takuto explained to the officer that the guy ran off. He even gave a description, but the young teen didn't think it would help.

(At the Hiiragi's home)

Miki and Tadao were sitting down at their living room table. They weren't alone, the Busujimas and the Shimizus were there.

Miki finished talking about Tsukasa, with the Busujimas adding their own.

"It's a surprise to see another birth like our daughter, Busujima-san," said Miki to Nikko.

Nikko nodded and replied, "I know. Also, call me Nikko."

"Okay, Nikko-san," replied Tadao.

As for Miki, she was a bit curious about Nikko.

"You've have a curious look Miki-san. What's on your mind?" asked Nikko curiously.

"I'm sorry, but you look like an American," answered a reserved Miki.

Nikko giggled a little. "That's understandable; I do have American blood in me."

"Interesting, but not that all surprising, there might be all kinds of abnormals all over the world. It would be arrogant to think Japan only has them," said Haruka rubbing her chin.

"I'm sorry, but I'm most curious about your roots Nikko-san. How were you born?" asked a curious Miki.

"I thought you would already know that," replied Nikko calmly to Miki.

"I can, but I will not read a person's mind. I will respect a person's privacy," answered Miki.

Nikko smiled at the answer with everyone else being impressed.

"I like that. As for your question, my father was a doctor during the second world war," Nikko started to tell her story.

"As you all know how tensions were during that time. Even with that my father wanted to help with the relief effort. So he was able to move here to help with it, later he meet my mother, and the rest is history," Nikko said.

"Thanks for the answer Nikko-san," replied Miki with smile.

"No problem," replied Nikko.

Miki stiffened.

"What's wrong Miki-san?" asked Nikko's husband, Busujima Shin.

He looked his offspring, but had much dark hair.

"It's my daughter returning home, but…something's wrong!" Miki exclaimed in concern.

Everyone looked worried at hearing this.

"What's wrong with her, Miki?" asked a frantic Tadao while looking at his wife.

"I don't know dear. She's…upset. That's all I can tell, Tsukasa is blocking me," Miki answered.

"Where is she?" Tadao asked again, about ready to go look for his daughter.

"She's almost home with Kenshin-kun. Maybe, I'll get some answers when they get here," Miki said to calm her husband.

The Hiiragi's guest looked concerned at hearing this.

"You don't think they ran into one of people from that organization?" asked Haruka.

"They might have, but let's wait and see," replied Shin.

They heard the door open and close.

"Tsukasa," Miki called out to her offspring.

"**I'm sorry mom, but I don't to talk,"** Tsukasa sent to her mom.

"Tsukasa," Miki muttered, worried about at the reply.

"What's wrong?" asked Tadao at seeing Miki's look.

"I don't know," Miki answered confused.

Kenshin walked into the room, seeing his parents with everyone.

"What happened, Kenshin?" asked Shin calmly.

Kenshin looked at his father and started explaining.

(With Tsukasa)

The ribbon wearing girl landed on her futon, completely spent.

Her emotions were at an all-time high. She wanted to forget the revelations, but she couldn't stop the dark thoughts that came from them.

"**Not bad Tsukasa, but Kagami did better,"** said Matsuri, when there report cards were shown to their father.

"**Who do you think I am,"** said Konata. **"I'm not like Tsukasa to forget when to change uniforms."**

"Stop it," muttered Tsukasa holding her head at remembering the past.

"**There are people who put then they want to be a bride as an occupation,"** said Kagami with a huff.

"**Oh that sounds nice,"** replied Tsukasa, in the flashback.

"**I'm talking about you, Tsukasa,"** Kagami shot back.

"Enough!" Tsukasa screamed in rage.

"Tsukasa," Miki called out with a knock on her door, which stiffened Tsukasa.

"Y-yes mom," Tsukasa answered back reserved.

"Can I come in?" Miki asked softly.

Tsukasa sat up to look at the door, unsure at what to do.

"Please Tsukasa," Miki pleaded to her youngest daughter.

"Okay, mom," Tsukasa replied back softly.

Miki walked into the room, looking concerned at seeing her state.

"Tsukasa, honey what's wrong?" Miki asked softly while walking to sit by her.

"I'm…not Kagami's shadow?" Tsukasa asked shakily.

"What?" Miki asked confused at the question.

"It's that…everyone sees me only as an addition," Tsukasa answered with steel.

"Tsukasa, no one thinks that," replied Miki softly.

Suddenly, Tsukasa glared at her mother.

Miki became shocked at seeing such a look from her daughter.

"Are you the same way mom? Only caring about Kagami," muttered Tsukasa with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tsukasa. That boy is only saying those things to confuse you," Miki said to calm down the ribbon wearing girl.

Tsukasa felt her anger increase with it; various things in the room were starting to float.

"Tsukasa, you need to calm down," Miki softly ordered, seeing her power was getting out of hand.

"Why?" Tsukasa muttered the question.

"You're letting, your emotions control you. You might hurt yourself or someone else," Miki answered softly.

Tsukasa wanted to rebuke her mom, but took deep breaths.

The floating objects landed softly.

"I'm sorry mom," Tsukasa said softly with her head down.

"It's okay Tsukasa, but please why do you feel like this?" Miki asked softly while embracing her child.

Tsukasa only welcomed the embrace.

Miki rubbed Tsukasa's back, calming down the distract teen.

'Please let me in Tsukasa,' thought Miki, concerned at what was happening to her youngest daughter.

She knows that something was wrong with Kagami and Tsukasa lately, but this. She wasn't sure on how to handle this; she couldn't leave this problem alone.

The two only stayed like this for a while.

(Near the Hiiragi home)

Hitoshi was walking to house, concerned from hearing Miyuki's call. He was glad that the pink-haired teen was okay, this made him sigh.

'I've been thinking about Miyuki-san lately,' he thought.

He couldn't help it, Miyuki was a special girl. She knows about his power and it didn't bother her.

Like any teen guy, he had his share looking at attractive girls, but with Miyuki. It was whole other ball game.

'It must because she accepts me,' thought the young man. Which made sense, with his previous crushes; they might have been a little scared of him.

Hitoshi made it to the Hiiragi's house. He walked in to see a different site.

Hiyori was there with Minami. From the look of things, the dark-haired girl was muttering about something while holding her head.

'Who are they?' thought Hitoshi tensing for anything.

"Hello Shizumi-san," Miyuki called out to him.

Hitoshi greeted the meganekko, not sure about the newcomers.

"Um…who are they?" Hitoshi asked reserved.

"There friends of Kobayakawa-san, don't worry about them. They are-"

"You!" screamed Hiyori at seeing Konata walking in with Kagami behind.

She was behind Hitoshi.

Hitoshi stiffened, but looked behind to see the shocked otaku. Kagami was also with her, looking shocked at seeing Hiyori's outburst.

"Y-yes Hiyori," replied a confused Konata.

Hiyori ran to Konata grabbed her with tears running.

Konata tilted her head, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me there were espiers around?!" Hiyori exclaimed, almost shaking Konata.

Everyone who didn't know about Hiyori knowing of the secret was shocked.

"How did you know?" Konata muttered with a sweat-drop.

"Yu-chan told me," Hiyori answered.

"Are going to hold it against them?" Konata asked firmly.

"I wasn't going to hold it against them, what I'm mad about is. Why didn't you tell me about Tsukasa-sempai's story or at least part of it," Hiyori answered with a groan.

Konata sweat-drop got bigger and replied, "Huh?"

"I could have used that in manga storyline," Hiyori cried with frustration.

This brought sighs of relief with sweat-drops.

"Sorry Hiyori, but I didn't want to betray Tsukasa's trust or get her in trouble," Konata answered.

"I understand," replied a calmer Hiyori.

Suddenly, the girl looked around.

"Sempai, I need paper now!" Hiyori exclaimed with haste.

"There is some in the living room," Kagami answered.

Hiyori ran off to the living room.

"Must need that paper bad," muttered Kagami with a sweat-drop.

The twin-pony tailed girl became concerned at seeing everyone at her house.

"Did something happen?" asked Kagami.

"I'm afraid something did happen," answered Miki walking in the room.

"What happened?" asked Kagami concerned.

Miki told Kagami a censed version of events.

Kagami almost glared at Kenshin, but was mad at Keima more.

'There attacking from the inside,' thought Konata rubbing her chin. They might not have any luck Takuro, but with Tsukasa. It was a different story.

'Tsukasa might be doing the change side's route,' thought a concerned Konata.

Especially with the way the Hiiragi sisters were not on the best of terms.

"I want to talk with Tsukasa," Kagami said about ready to see her younger sister.

Miki shook her head sadly.

"Huh? Why not mom?" asked Kagami, wanting to know her mother stopped her.

"Tsukasa needs time to calm down. So let her have time to cool down," Miki answered Kagami's question.

Kagami wanted to rebuke that, but couldn't. She knows this might make it worse.

Both Miyuki and Konata looked concern at the turn of events. Even there other friends looked worried for the ribbon wearing girl.

(Later-Tsukasa's room)

Tsukasa was playing with her stuff animals, using her telekinesis. This was relaxing for her.

*Knock*

Tsukasa looked at the door, wondering who it was.

"Tsukasa, can I come in?" asked Konata softly.

Tsukasa was a bit lost at hearing the otaku.

"Please," Konata pleaded.

"Okay," Tsukasa answered reserved.

Konata walked into the room. She was so worried for her friend that she couldn't just leave, even Miyuki stayed. So they talked to Miki, and with reluctance. She let them try talking to her youngest.

Yutaka was on her way home with everyone else.

Tsukasa wasn't sure about how to talk to her friend.

"I know Keima had talked to you earlier," Konata replied.

Tsukasa stiffened a little.

"We're not mad at you Tsukasa. Even Miyuki-san had a run in with them," Konata replied hastily.

Tsukasa seemed to relax a little, but still on edge.

"So what do want to talk about?" asked Tsukasa, firmly.

"We're worried about you, Tsukasa," Konata replied softly.

"Or you worried about _someone_ else?" Tsukasa asked with steel.

Konata stiffened at the tone, but didn't flatter.

"It's you, I'm worried about Tsukasa," Konata replied. "We don't know if they will only use you if you join them."

Tsukasa glared at Konata, making the otaku nervous.

"Only use me," Tsukasa stated flatly.

Konata felt the hairs on her neck rise; the room seemed to buzz with power.

"How is that different from what you and Kagami did," Tsukasa shot back very calmly with a glare.

Konata raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Tsukasa, we didn't mean those things. You're my best friend; please can't we be calm about this."

Tsukasa's look softened, "I'm sorry Kona-chan, it just…"

"Things haven't been all that good with Kagami," Konata answered Tsukasa.

Tsukasa only nodded.

"It's not your fault, Tsukasa," Konata replied softly. "Kagami needs to lighten up a little."

"I guess," muttered Tsukasa, unsure.

"I've talked to Kagami. She should start talking back to you," Konata said with her cat smile to the youngest Hiiragi.

"Thanks Kona-chan," Tsukasa thanked her friend.

"Say, why don't we, let Miyuki-san in. She is also worried about you," Konata said pointing to the door.

Tsukasa smiled at hearing, "Sure."

As soon she said that her bed door opened.

Miyuki give off a squeak at seeing the door open so suddenly.

"Good one Tsukasa! Would I love to have a power like that!" exclaimed Konata with a snicker. The pranks she could pull with this were endless.

"Sorry Yuki-chan," Tsukasa apologized to her friend.

"It's okay Tsukasa-san. I'm glad to see your doing better," Miyuki said after a few deep breaths.

Miyuki walked into the room.

Konata smirked at an idea. She leaned closer to Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa," the otaku whispered.

Tsukasa looked at Konata with a raised eyebrow.

Miyuki also looked confused at Konata whispering to her friend.

"Why don't you tickle Miyuki-san," whispered Konata.

Tsukasa stiffened with a blush, "I can't do that!"

Konata leaped back, rubbing her aching ears from Tsukasa's yell.

Miyuki tilted her head at the outburst.

"You didn't have to scream it, Tsukasa," Konata whimpered back to her friend.

"I'm sorry Kona-chan, but I'm not ticking Yuki-chan," Tsukasa replied back.

Miyuki laughed nervously at finding out what Konata was talking about.

"Come on Tsukasa. It would be fun," Konata pleaded to her friend.

"No," Tsukasa stated with arms crossed while looking away.

Konata slumped in defeat, but smiled a little later.

"I'm glad your cheering up, Tsukasa," commented Konata, softly.

"I'm also glad you're doing better Tsukasa-san," Miyuki commented with smile at seeing this. Even a little more knowing that she won't get tickled.

"Well since that is ruined," Konata smirked. "How about we talk about your…_boyfriends_," Konata singed.

Both Tsukasa's and Miyuki's faces became bright red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Kona-chan," Tsukasa shuddered out.

"Ooh, I'm right!" Konata teased. "You've got the hots for… Busujima," Konata stated, pointing at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa's face became even redder. "That's not true!"

"All right, if that's the case. Then what if Misachi starts dating him," Konata replied with a shrug.

Tsukasa stiffened, almost turning blue at the thought.

"I'm right Tsukasa. You've taken a shine to him," Konata replied firmly, but softly.

Tsukasa wanted to deny it, but she couldn't, "Your right Kona-chan. I've…developed a crush on him," Tsukasa squeaked out.

Tsukasa couldn't look at her friends anymore; she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"As for our Miyuki-san," Konata said with a smirk.

Miyuki slowly inched toward the door.

"It's the same with Shizumi!" Konata pointed out.

Miyuki blushed at jab, knowing that the otaku hit it dead on.

"Come on Miyuki-san, spill the beans!" Konata drilled the pink-haired girl, wanting details.

Miyuki only tapped her index fingers together.

"Ah the joys of growing up," singed Konata. "The blossoming of new feelings, will they confess to their love interest, oh the drama."

Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't know to say about Konata's jabs.

"Oh man! This is excellent! We finally have some romance happening," Konata singed.

"Izumi-san, please can you calm down a little?" Miyuki asked softly.

Konata wanted to keep singing, but she calmed down at seeing her two friends state. They were embarrassed enough.

"I will," Konata replied much calmer while taking a seat.

"Thank you Izumi-san," Miyuki thanked the otaku with relief.

"No problem, your my friends," replied Konata, smiling.

Tsukasa smiled a little with Miyuki.

"Nice to see you can smile again, Tsukasa," said Konata, looking at the ribbon wearing girl.

"Thanks, but what about Onee-chan?" Tsukasa replied back with uncertainly.

Both Miyuki and Konata were unsure about that. The twin ponytailed girl was still moody to extent.

"I think Kagami will be okay. This has been a new experience for her," Konata replied.

"Okay," Tsukasa replied quietly.

"Why don't we go," Miyuki said. "It's getting late, and I don't want our parents worrying about us."

Konata nodded, "Your right Miyuki-san. Let's get going home. I'll see you later, Tsukasa."

"Okay, Kona-chan, Yuki-chan. I'll see you later," Tsukasa replied more chipper.

"Sure thing Tsukasa," replied Konata with Miyuki also smiling while saying her goodbye.

The two teen girls left the room and started their way home.

After leaving the Hiiragi home, Miyuki spoke.

"I'm still worried for Tsukasa-san and Kagami-san."

"I don't blame you Miyuki-san. I'm also worried," Konata replied equally concerned at the events.

"Izumi-san…do you think that Tsukasa-san will go to that organization?" Miyuki asked reserved.

Konata looked down, "I'm afraid there still a chance she could join them."

Miyuki gasped at answer and asked, "Why do you think that Izumi-san?"

"I'm afraid it's because Tsukasa feels left out," Konata answered.

"Left out," a confused Miyuki replied.

"Yes, I'm partially to blame on that. As you know, time to time I've ignored her for Kagami," Konata said sadly.

"Izumi-san," Miyuki muttered at seeing her friend down.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I can be called her friend. For doing that," Konata muttered to herself.

"I still think you're her friend, Izumi-san," Miyuki replied softly to the blue-haired girl.

Konata looked at Miyuki with a softer look.

"You were there for her when Tsukasa-san confessed her power to us. Even before that you've cared for her. It's just we've gotten used to Tsukasa-san's quietness. Even I'm a little to blame on that," Miyuki explained to Konata, softly.

Konata smiled at Miyuki's pep talk, "Your right, Miyuki-san. I'm her friend, and hopefully both Tsukasa and Kagami will make up. I don't like seeing them like this."

Miyuki nodded with a sad smile. She also didn't like seeing the sisters like this.

"I hope they make up," Miyuki muttered softly to herself.

The two keep walking off to their homes.

(Kagami's room)

Kagami sat at her desk, thinking about the events. It seemed to her they might be blaming her for Tsukasa's state.

'It's not my fault! I can't help it if a group wants her! She should go, there she will be out…what the hell!' thought Kagami shocked at where her thoughts were taking her.

"I can't be thinking like that. But, it's so unfair that everyone is looking out for Tsukasa," Kagami muttered to herself in jealousy. She didn't know what to think about it.

"Kagami, I need to talk to you," called out Miki, at the door knocking.

"Okay," Kagami answered her mom.

Miki walked in looking at her child softly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Kagami replied flatly.

Miki shook her head. "I don't think you are."

Kagami looked lost at her mother's reply.

"I do know my daughters a little, not to read their minds," Miki answered the unspoken question.

Kagami nodded slowly in understanding.

Miki sit down close to her offspring, looking at her. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Kagami asked reserved.

"What's been going on between you and Tsukasa," Miki answered firmly, but softly.

Kagami lowered her head.

Miki waited for Kagami to answer her.

"I…don't like it that she has powers," Kagami answered with an edge.

"Is because she is different or some other reason?" Miki asked calmly. Miki was trying to understand the answer a little more. So far, Kagami hasn't shown any hostile to her.

Kagami sighed. "Part of that is true. It's just…"

"Kagami, please tell me," Miki replied patiently.

"I'm jealous of her abilities," Kagami muttered out.

The pieces of the puzzle were coming together in Miki's mind.

"I can't stand it! I've worked on hard on my school work, but this. I can't compete with it," Kagami muttered, frustrated.

Miki had a complete picture of Kagami's problem. It was true that Kagami did work very hard on her studies, for that she was praised for.

However it would seem that she got used to being in the spotlight a bit. Because lately, Tsukasa was the one who was getting attention for being very special. Which was true her being a dual abnormal, born the way she is.

"Kagami, I know it might be a huge change for you. But, Tsukasa isn't trying to alienate you or trying to make you look bad," Miki explained to Kagami softly.

"I know mom," Kagami replied softly with her head down.

"I can understand way you would want to have space, but please. Talk to your sister. I'm afraid if you don't, she might do something bad," Miki pleaded to her daughter.

Kagami felt rage at hearing this, but was rationalizing it. She was able to cool that rage.

"I'll…try talking to Tsukasa later, mom," Kagami said finally to her mother, calmly as possible.

"Okay," Miki replied with relief, but was still cautious.

She couldn't help, but have this feeling of dread. Like something really bad was around the corner for her children.

Miki left Kagami alone with her thoughts.

As for the twin ponytailed girl, she was thinking on how to talk to her sister. It has to be peaceful as possible. She can't just walk in there and talk harshly. She needed to be careful.

Kagami nodded at how she was going to talk to her younger sister.

"I guess that would work," Kagami muttered. "I'll apologize to her and spend a day with her. That should fix it."

That sounded like a good plan.

Kagami smiled at her plan, it should work with no problem.

Unknown to the twin ponytailed girl, her plan would backfire in way she wouldn't plan on.

To be continued

A/N comments, reviews welcome.


End file.
